Speechless
by macrotone
Summary: • Casi dio un brinco en su asiento al encontrarse a Uchiha Sasuke a un lado de ella, con una pose casual y una eeh… ¿sonrisa? Diablos no, no podía ser aquello. Sasuke&Sakura. AU •
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son una obra de Masashi Kishimoto.. (:_

**

* * *

**

**.::Silent'Tears'of'Morphine::.**

**.::Speechless::.**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 1 **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Así comenzó todo**_

**·**

**·**

**·**

3:49 am. Long Beach, California.

Era de noche. La luz de la luna se filtraba por la fina tela de las cortinas, haciendo que en el piso de madera de la sala se proyectaran las sombras de los muebles, dando un toque más lúgubre a la casa. Todo parecía estar tranquilo, todo sumido en un sepulcral silencio.

Pero esa tranquilidad fue rota por el sonido de rápidos pasos que bajaban por las escaleras y se dirigían a la gran sala de la casa.

Ciertamente era de noche, por lo que hacía un frío que calaba hasta los huesos. Detrás de los primeros pasos se escucharon otros, pero con la diferencia de que los segundos sonaban más pesados.

Por el marco de madera que conectaba la estancia con la sala apareció una pequeña figura con un blanco camisón. La personita se ocultó detrás de uno de los sillones, esperando no ser encontrada.

Cabello largo, sedoso y extrañamente rosa, una piel cremosa y que suave se veía al más mínimo tacto, unos ojos jade sin luz de vida, y un rostro angelical bañado en lágrimas. No debería tener más de 11 años. Aquella niña oculta detrás del sillón con el estampado de flores correspondía al nombre de Sakura Haruno.

Ahora, la pregunta era: ¿Por qué se escondía? Ó más bien ¿De quién se escondía?

Los segundos pasos no esperaron por hacer aparición en la sala. Un hombre algo regordete, con una melena como marrón pero que con la oscuridad se podría confundir con el negro cielo de la noche. No debía pasar de los 43. Su oscura mirada repasó cada uno de los rincones de la tan mencionada sala. Pasó por la chimenea, por el sofá de tres plazas, por el de dos y paró en el de una plaza, por donde asomaban los mechones de una pequeña cabecita rosa.

A grandes zancadas se dirigió en dirección a la pequeña y con una fuerza tremenda la jaló del brazo y la arrancó de su escondite. La niña tenía el miedo plasmado en la cara, ¡No, que va! Estaba aterrada. Y en los ojos de él solo estaba la furia y la venganza. El agarre se iba haciendo más y más fuerte. Sakura ya no aguataba y las lágrimas empezaron a desbordarse de sus grandes ojos. Su boca se frunció en una clara señal de dolor.

-Suéltame-. Dijo la pequeña en un vano intento de liberarse.

-Primero tienes que pagar por lo que hiciste-. Dijo él con una sonrisa un tanto sádica y todavía mostrando furia pura en sus negros ojos.

-No, por favor-. La niña empezó a híper ventilar, sabía lo que venía después, sabía cual era ese _castigo_ que esa persona, que se hacía llamar padre, le imponía.- No lo vuelvo a hacer, por favor, por favor.

-…-. El hombre la miró desde lo alto, y la sonrisa que tenía se ensanchó aún más.-Tienes que aprender la lección, y si no es por la buena, será por la mala.

El padre de Sakura subió las escaleras junto con ella, sin soltar el agarre. Dejando de nueva cuenta la sala en un silencio sepulcral, a veces interrumpido por los sollozos de la niña. Lo último que se escucho esa noche fueron los pesados pasos del hombre subir las escaleras y la puerta de una habitación cerrándose de golpe.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

**5 años después…**

5:33 pm. Nueva York, NY.

Una chica de unos 16 años estaba sentada en una sala de espera, que a simple vista se veía muy elegante. Las paredes tenían un color crema y uno que otro cuadro antiguo colgado; los sillones eran de un color verde seco, con cojines de un color claro casi como el de las paredes; las mesitas eran de caoba y tenían un acabado que hacía que se vieran sumamente costosas.

La chica antes mencionada estaba con sentada en el sillón individual, su cabello rosa estaba pulcramente recogido en una cola de caballo baja, con uno que otro mechón salido y con un copete largo y parejo que casi tapaba sus ojos, de no ser por los gruesos lentes que llevaba. Vestía con un pequeño suéter de lana con botones, el cuello de su camisa rosa asomaba por el suéter _beige_. Su pantalón era de mezclilla gastada y sus zapatos negros y bien boleados. Su cara era hermosa, ¿para qué negarlo? Sus grandes ojos jade y sus facciones finas, no usaba maquillaje, no le gustaba. No se consideraba esas chicas guapas y exuberantes de las revistas, mucho menos a la moda. Sólo se sentía cómoda con lo que vestía.

-Sakura-. Llamó una rubia con los ojos color miel y muy voluptuosa.

La pelirosada miró con atención la madera del piso, color chocolate. Parecía sumida en sus pensamientos, tal vez no quería salir de ahí.

-Sakura-. Llamó por segunda vez la rubia con un tono más alto. Sakura ni se inmutó-. ¡Sakura!-. Repitió ella por tercera y última vez, a la vez que sacudía el brazo de la adolescente.

-…-. La chica no soltó ni un sonido, se mantuvo callada y distante.

-Levántate, es tu turno de entrar a la consulta-. Comunicó la ojimiel.

-…-. Ella sólo asintió.

**·**

**·**

-Muy bien, ¿Y, como te sientes con todo esto?-. Preguntó una castaña de ojos negros.

-…-. La chica de ojos jade permaneció callada, como lo había echo durante las últimas 2 horas de consulta que había tenido.

-Mira Sakura-. Empezó a decir la castaña. Si no pones de tu parte, no puedo saber lo que tienes, tu enfermedad es algo-. Hizo una pausa.- Algo que no es muy usual en la gente, y enserio quiero ayudarte.

-…-. Nada por parte de la joven.

-Es obvio que no vas a cooperar, ¿cierto?-.

Ella agacho la cabeza y miró sus manos, que frotaban sus rodillas con nerviosismo. La castaña solo soltó un suspiro de derrota, se levantó de su cómodo asiento de piel negra y se dirigió a la puerta para hablar a solas con la tutora de la chica.

Mientras Sakura oía los gritos furiosos de su tutora, ella solo se dedicaba a ver la oficina en la que se encontraba, sus ojos se pasearon por toda la habitación. Encontró un librero con libros –obviamente- con especialidad a la medicina y la psicología. En el escritorio había varias fotos. En una de ellas se veía un paisaje nevado y los protagonistas de la foto eran la castaña y unos pequeños que parecían ser sus hijos.

La imagen hizo que su mente divagara, y unos dolorosos recuerdos se instalaron en su mente, a la vez que sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, cerca del corazón. Por un momento la imagen reveló a la niña débil que corría llorando a los brazos de una mujer de cabello rosa, igual que el suyo, buscando el consuelo que sólo una madre puede dar.

Su infancia, definitivamente, no había sido la mejor etapa de su vida, lo reconocía. A una corta edad sabía el dolor que le podía causar la vida, sabía que nunca podría tener esos sueños infantiles, que no podría ver más la vida como un mundo siempre color de rosa.

Había aprendido que nunca se puede confiar en las personas, ni siquiera en la que se hacía llamar familia, todos eran iguales, gente sinvergüenza que solo piensa en auto-complacerse, sin importarle la vida de los demás. A los ojos de esta pelirosa la gente eran seres despreciables, con aires de poder, con ambiciones, y que darían lo que sea, lo que sea por conseguirlo.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose hizo que la pelirosa retirara inmediatamente esos pensamientos de su mente, no podía estar sumergiéndose en la miseria de su infancia, tenía que seguir, demostrar que era fuerte, decidida, que era capaz de lograr lo que se propusiera, pero de una forma diferente a la que había conocido, no dañando a las personas, no lastimándolas, al contrario ayudándolas y enseñando que podía.

-Sakura, te tengo una propuesta-. La fuerte voz de Tsunade retumbó en la habitación, antes silenciosa. La chica arqueó su rosada ceja, el gesto que la chica tenía, delataba la curiosidad que sentía acerca de la nueva propuesta de su tutora.

La rubia sólo esbozó una sonrisa. Y a Sakura eso no le dio buena espina.

**·**

**·**

5:54 pm. Tokio, Japón.

La clase de economía avanzada se estaba tornando molesta, pero su mente ya no se encontraba en el salón, aunque aún era consciente de la ronca voz del maestro, de las pláticas de los demás alumnos que dejaban de poner atención a la clase, estaba pero no, como ya había dicho, su mente estaba en un lugar muy lejano de aquel salón de preparatoria.

Tenía tantos problemas, su padre, su hermano, las chicas que siempre lo acosaban, lo rutinaria que se estaba haciendo su vida, los exámenes, mantener el buen promedio… ah, definitivamente necesitaba un descanso.

-Teme-. Susurró una suave voz al lado de él.

-¿Qué quieres dobe?-. Preguntó con fastidio un chico que no debería de tener más de 17 años.

-Nada, solo quería fastidiarte-. Dijo despreocupadamente el rubio con el que compartía asiento y con el que también compartía amistad desde hacía ya varios años.

-Usuratonkachi-. Insultó el pelinegro.

-Oe, teme, no me digas así, es solo que estoy aburrido-. Dijo otra vez el rubio con tono de reproche.

-Hmp-.

-Nee, nee… teme…-. Llamó el rubio.

-¿Qué quieres?-.

-¿Quieres salir esta noche a algún bar?-. Preguntó Naruto.

-Si, claro, con tal de no estar cerca de mi familia-. Dijo el pelinegro con algo de melancolía mezclada con irritación. Si un tema le molestaba a Sasuke Uchiha, ese era el de su familia.

El timbre de la escuela anunció que había terminado lo clase, no había prestado atención a nada, no había tomado notas, no había echo nada. Pero un comino le valía, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Se levantó de su asiento con tranquilidad, acomodó sus cosas en la mochila, se la colgó en el hombro izquierdo y salió rumbo al pasillo. Cuando estuvo ahí todo mundo lo saludaba, todos le hacían cumplidos, otras, prácticamente se lo comían con los ojos.

Y cuando no si Sasuke Uchiha era el capitán del equipo de soccer, el "símbolo sexual masculino" más alabado, el que tenía las mejores calificaciones, el siempre tenía esa pose despreocupada y esa personalidad indiferente hacia los demás.

Suspiró con frustración, apuró el paso una vez que el rubio con el que había estado platicando antes, Naruto, lo hubo alcanzado a medio pasillo, juntos salieron del edificio sin decir ni una palabra. Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento el rubio interrumpió la marcha, pero el pelinegro siguió de largo unos cuantos pasos hasta que se percató de que su amigo no lo seguía.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Preguntó Sasuke.

-Estaba pensando en algo…-. Le contestó.

-¿Tú? ¿Pensar?-. Se burló el pelinegro del rubio

-¡Teme! Claro que pienso, de echo, lo hago más que tu-. Contraatacó Naruto.

-Como digas, pero ya, ¿en qué "pensabas"?

-Es un asunto muy serio, no se si podría contar contigo-. Dijo el rubio, con un tono serio que Sasuke, en todos sus años de amistad con él, jamás había escuchado.

-Puedes contar conmigo siempre dobe, sabes que somos amigos-.

-Mmm…-. Dudó un poco, no sabía si contarle a su amigo su dilema-. Está bien-. Terminó por aceptar el rubio.- Me preguntaba que pasaría…

-¿Qué pasaría si qué, dobe?

-¿Crees en verdad que si le dieras a un gato un efervescente…-. Comenzó el rubio con la pregunta.-…crees que en verdad explote?

El pelinegro se le quedo viendo, sentía como el tic de su ojo se hacía más fuerte, apretó los labios para no soltar algún improperio y lo siguiente fue: Naruto tirado en el asfalto del estacionamiento, Sasuke caminando hacia la cafetería, soltando alguna que otra maldición por la tremenda estupidez del rubio y los demás estudiantes que pasaban, solo se reían o miraban extrañados la anterior escena.

-Oe teme-. Gritó Naruto a su amigo que ya estaba lejos.- Sólo era una duda que tenía.

-Estúpido Naruto-. Resopló el Uchiha.

-Es de nacimiento-. Dijo un pelirrojo de ojos color aguamarina que le daba alcance al pelinegro.

El menor de los Uchiha solo esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado, él y Naruto eran muy diferentes, tenían esas insoportables peleas de vez en cuando, pero él lo sentía como el hermano que nunca tuvo, o no lo tuvo de la forma que el quería. Cierto que tenían rivalidad, pero eso era lo que hacía de ésta una amistad tan especial.

**·**

**·**

8:02 pm. Nueva York, NY.

Las calles de Nueva York estaban abarrotadas de autos, taxis, camiones. El ruido era insoportable, las calles estaban sucias, las alcantarillas expelían un extraño humo que tenía un desagradable olor y los grupos de gente eran tan grandes que podrías perderte fácilmente.

Una rubia y una pelirosa iban caminando a través de la Quinta Avenida, la rubia tenía la mirada fija al frente, con el ceño fruncido. Y la adolescente de exóticos cabellos miraba -con un curioso gesto- fijamente el pequeño pizarrón negro que su tutora le había dado.

La rubia dirigió su mirada a la chica, y como siempre, se preguntaba mentalmente cómo es que habían llegado a parar ahí. Por un momento su mirada reflejó tristeza, porque eso era lo que sentía por ella, todavía la veía como una niña, incapaz de defenderse sola, se sentía ella como la responsable de protegerla, y eso haría.

La de ojos jade se percató de la mirada que su tutora le echaba y volteó a verla. Al instante en que volteó el rostro para observarla, su tutora hizo lo mismo y fijó su vista al frente, en cambió ella se quedó escudriñándola con la mirada.

-…-. Con sólo un gesto –fruncía el entrecejo, cerraba un poco el ojo izquierdo y la boca formaba una mueca graciosa hacia la derecha- se imaginó que pasaba por su cabeza

-No me ocurre nada-. Le respondió la rubia con otra pregunta.

-…-. Un gesto de obviedad por parte de la chica.

-No tengo nada-. Replicó la rubia.

-…-. La chica pelirosa solo puso los ojos en blanco y dibujo una mueca de disgusto en su rostro. Volvió su mirada al pizarrón que tenía entre manos y lo levantó a la altura de su cara, señalandolo.

La rubia esbozó de nuevo esa sonrisa de lado.- Te va a ayudar. Veo que tú no puedes o no quieres hablar, entonces puedes escribir-. Dijo Tsunade con un tono despreocupado.

-…-. Sakura estaba algo desconcertada.

-Ya oíste. Oh, sí, y también te voy a cambiar de escuela-.

-…-. La chica solo hizo un gesto de terror y empezó a respirar audiblemente. Siempre hacía eso cuando tenía miedo o algo le desagradaba.

-Soy tu tutora legal, me preocupo por ti y por tu futuro, y por eso he estado pensando que cambiarte de colegio es una buena opción para comenzar. Un cambio te podría ayudar a curarte-.

-…-. La pelirosa busco algo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Sacó una pequeña barra que tenía la forma de un cilindro blanco. Lo estrelló casi con violencia en el pizarrón y se puso a escribir. "_**No quiero**_". Leyó la rubia.

-Es por tu bien-.

-…-. Borró. Escribió. "_**No me puedes obligar. No quiero**_". Una mueca de tristeza se produjo en su rostro.

-Sakura, sabemos que tu problema no es algo normal, necesitas un cambio, tienes que salir de la ciudad, ver otros lugares.

-"_**Pero yo no quiero cambiar, ni nada**_"-. (En negritas y cursiva, es lo que esta escrito en el pizarroncito mágico, ¿Si?)

-Por favor Sakura, no insistas, ya tomé mi decisión, y no la cambiaré-. Acotó la rubia.- Es una decisión que creo es la mejor para ti-.

-"_**Sí, cómo no**_"-. La pelirosa rodó los ojos.

Lo que restó del camino fue en total silencio, Sakura sólo miraba como los conductores de los automóviles gritaban de cuando en cuando alguna que otra grosería, maldición o alguna palabrota al que se le cruzaba en el camino. En cambio, Tsunade seguía con la cabeza gacha y pensaba en la situación en la que se encontraba.

Al cabo de un rato, las dos mujeres llegaron a un departamento, la fachada era del clásico apartamento de las películas estadounidenses, las paredes eran de ladrillo rojo y marrón, las escaleras eran gruesas e imponentes, echas de un material parecido al mármol, sólo que más barato y las puertas eran grandes y pesadas, echas de madera oscura.

"_Con este cambio, vas mejorar Sakura, yo lo sé"._ Pensó por última vez Tsunade, antes de entrar al departamento.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**·**

7:30 am. Tokio, Japón.

"_!Buueeeeenos días Japón, esperamos que hayan disfrutado de la hora matutina de música ligera, anímense, salgan y disfruten de la vida, hoy en el parque del centro se estará presen…"_

Una pálida mano salió de entre las sábanas para presionar el botón de apagado del radio, apenas eran las 7:30 de la mañana y la molesta voz de ese hombre ya estaba sonando por toda su habitación.

-Hmp-. El dueño de la voz apartó con pereza el pesado edredón que envolvía su cuerpo, se estiró un poco y salió en dirección al baño.

Al llegar, sus ojos vagaron por la habitación, las paredes tenían mosaicos de color negro de la mitad para abajo, y la otra mitad en blanco; el piso era blanco y reluciente, como de recepción de hotel; la tina y el lavamanos eran de porcelana y un suave y grande tapete estaba al centro.

Caminó al lavamanos, se mojó un poco la cara y se miró en el espejo, debajo de sus ojos tenía unas grandes ojeras.

"_Maldito dobe, debo dejar de desvelarme tanto con él, definitivamente es una mala influencia". _Pensó

Abrió la llave del agua y mientras esperaba a que la tina se llenara, se fue quitando la ropa, muy lentamente, pensando en todo lo que tenía que hacer ese día. Después de un rato, el chico salió del baño envuelto en una toalla, se vistió con unos jeans desgastados, una camiseta sencilla color negro y encima una camisa blanca remangada, por último se puso un cinto blanco y bajó las escaleras rumbo a la cocina.

Cuando llegó una señora no muy grande de edad, lo recibió con una sonrisa, su piel era de un color cremoso, tenía unos expresivos ojos negros y su cabello era largo y del mismo color que sus ojos. La madre del adolescente, Mikoto.

-Buenos días Sasuke-chan-. Saludó la radiante mujer y después siguió haciendo el desayuno para la familia.

-Buenos días má-. Respondió el chico con desgano.- ¿No has visto mis _Vans_ blancos?

-Hmm-. Dijo, tratando de hacer memoria.- Creo que los vi debajo del sillón de la sala.

-Ah-. Soltó Sasuke y se dirigió al lugar antes mencionado, buscó sus zapatos y cuando dio con ellos se los puso y se dirigió a la puerta principal.

-¿No te vas a quedar a desayunar, Sasu-chan?-. Preguntó la madre desde la cocina

-No, puedo desayunar en la cafetería de la escuela- Y así salió del hogar, atravesó el amplio jardín frontal y cuando estuvo en la calle se subió de un salto a su _Porsche Boxter _y arrancó en dirección a la casa de su mejor amigo, Naruto Uzumaki.

**·**

**·**

2:45 pm. Nueva York, NY.

Sakura apenas había ingresado al departamento. Venía de la que pronto sería su _ex_-escuela. Al atravesar el pequeño departamento se encontró en la sencilla sala a su tutora, sentada en el sillón rojo de dos plazas. La miraba atenta a cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Japón-. Dijo Tsunade.

-…-. Miró desconcertada Sakura a su tutora. ¿A qué venía eso?

-Un internado en Japón, ahí es a donde irás-. Sentenció la rubia

-…-. Su mirada se volvió algo histérica. Buscó rápido su pizarrón. No lo encontró por ningún lado.

-Ve haciendo maletas, te vas mañana al mediodía-. Sentenció la voluptuosa rubia. Acto seguido, salió del departamento.

Sakura fue al sillón anteriormente ocupado por su tutora. ¿Japón?, ¿qué diablos haría ella en Japón? Dios, su vida nunca se había vuelto tan complicada. Solo sabía que no podría persuadir a Tsunade para que la dejara en paz en su pequeño departamento en Estados Unidos. Ya estaba dicho, iría a Japón.

**·**

**·**

* * *

**·** Muy bien, estaba yo, aburrida, en mi pequeño cuarto, con una computadora, un programa para escribir y una imaginación. Me decidí a hacer esto, es algo extraño pero me gustó como quedo y espero que a ustedes tambien(:

**·** No se que sensación voy a causar, no se que rumbo va a tomar, por tanto no se cuantos capítulos serán, ya veré yo como me enmaraño, porque es la primera vez que hago un fic que sea largo. Los demás solo eran de un capítulo. Pero bueno, lo que sí tengo presente es que es difícil tener a un personaje, más siendo principal que no hable, pero bueno, mi pequeña mentesaja tuvo la idea y no la quise dejar ir. Ya aclaré que todo lo que sea en negritas y cursiva, bueno y comillas, va a ser lo que se escriba en el pizarroncito mágico de Sakura, ¿porqué un pizarrón? Porque no habla, debido a los malos momentos de su infancia, porque no fue sólo ese, ya se explicará con el paso del tiempo. Esta bien, creo que eso es todo(:

**·**

**·**


	2. Chapter 2

**·Silent'Tears'of'Morphine·**

·Speechless·

_**

* * *

**_

_**Pareja principal: **__SasuSaku_

_**Parejas implicadas: **__Ya veremosC:_

_**Disclaimerr applied.**_

-Diálogos-

Historia

"_Pensamientos"_

_**-"Pizarrón Mágico"-**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Aquí estoy**_

_Sakura fue al sillón anteriormente ocupado por su tutora. ¿Japón?, ¿qué diablos haría ella en Japón? Dios, su vida nunca se había vuelto tan complicada. Solo sabía que no podría persuadir a Tsunade para que la dejara en paz en su pequeño departamento en Estados Unidos. Ya estaba dicho, iría a Japón._

**·**

**·**

**·**

12:08 pm. Aeropuerto JFK, NY.

Miró a ambos lados, solo vio los pasillos con la característica alfombra gris y las amplias ventanas que daban vista a la pista. Hace 8 minutos que Tsunade tuvo que haber llegado y hace 8 minutos que su vuelo debió de haber despegado, pero no, se retrasó con una hora, debido a una falla en la turbina del ala derecha, o al menos eso dijo la voz femenina que captó la atención de los pasajeros del vuelo FR9685 con destino a Tokio, Japón. Sakura suspiró con pesadez y se dirigió a los asientos para esperar a su tutora.

La noche anterior casi no pudo dormir. Después de haber echado la poca ropa que tenía a la maleta, se puso el pijama y se arropó en su cama y estuvo al menos 2 horas viendo el techo en la oscuridad, muchas cosas pasaban por su rosada cabecita. ¿Para qué quería Tsunade mandarla a Japón, habiendo escuelas más cerca aquí en América? Era algo ilógico, pero lo iba a averiguar.

Otra vez la voz que hablaba por el altavoz anunciando los demás vuelos interrumpió sus pensamientos, se sobresaltó un poco y los que pasaban cerca la miraron extrañados de la reacción… o de su apariencia.

Llevaba una blusa de manga larga a rayas, celestes y blancas. Una –muy- larga falda de mezclilla con olanes de encaje blanco y unas simples sandalias celestes combinando con la blusa. Su pelo estaba atado a una cola de caballo baja y la diadema blanca le sostenía el fleco. Sus gafas igual de gruesas y anticuadas como siempre.

Las miradas se paseaban una y otra vez por encima de ella. Sakura empezó a incomodarse. Desvió la vista hacia las ventanas y se entretuvo viendo como los aviones avanzaban y despegaban de la pista, sintió que entraba en trance nuevamente, pero el sonido de alguien sentándose a su lado hizo que volteara su rostro en esa dirección. Piel pálida, facciones finas y unos mechones de pelo lacio y negro como ala de cuervo le colgaban sobre sus ojos de igual color. Sai.

-…-. La mirada interrogante no tardó en aparecer. ¿Cómo no? Si Sai, el que probablemente ha sido el único amigo que ha tenido en toda la vida y el que probablemente es el único que puede aguantar a alguien con su problema, estaba sentado a su lado, con una maleta no muy grande y una gran sonrisa algo fingida.

-Hola fea-. Dijo él simplemente. Sonrió cuando vio el puchero que hizo su amiga.

-…-. Sus facciones se tornaron pensativas y después le dio un golpe en el brazo a Sai.

-¿Y eso por qué?-. Se sobó el brazo.

-…-. Gesto de obviedad por parte de ella. Una idea surcó por su mente y rápido rebusco entre sus cosas, guardadas en el gran bolso que la acompañaba. Su pizarrón.

-¡Mira, tienes un pizarrón! ¡Eres como un pequeño bebé!-. Nuevamente un golpe en el brazo por parte de la pelirosada.-Bueno, bueno, perdón.

-_**"Estúpido -.-"**_-. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y sus labios se fruncían de lado izquierdo. Ese último movimiento con los labios se le había echo ya una manía.

-Oh vamos, sabes que era broma, sabes que te quiero mucho-. Le dio un grande y fuerte abrazo del oso que casi le sacó todo el aire a Sakura.

-…-. De un manotazo apartó a su fastidioso amigo, rodó los ojos y lo volvió a golpear en el brazo. Nuevamente, él se sobó.

-_"Se ve pequeña, delgada y frágil, pero cuando me golpea parece un orangután fusionado con ballena"_-. Pensó Sai. Al volver a pensar que pasaría si Sakura hubiera oído su pensamiento, un escalofrío le cruzó la espina dorsal y una mueca de terror se instaló por unos segundos en su pálida cara. Sakura lo miró extrañada.- ¿Y cuándo nos vamos?-.

Borró y escribió.- _**¿Vamos?**_-. Ella seguía mirándolo extrañada. ¿A qué se refería con "vamos"?

-Claro, iré contigo a Japón, ¿Piensas que te dejaré sola con todos esos hombres?-. No es que Sai _bateara_ para el otro lado, sino que en parte, conocía una faceta en la "enfermedad" de de Sakura que posiblemente su tutora o la psicóloga jamás habían detectado. No se acercaba a los hombres, sí, él es hombre pero él un tiempo leyó libros de psicología y en parte le ayudo a hacerse amigo de ella, haciéndole ver que por una parte los hombres no eran tan malos como ella pensaba.

¿Por qué no se acercaba a ellos? Él había notado el lenguaje corporal que empleaba involuntariamente cuando estaba cerca de uno. Siempre veía como limpiaba la palma de sus manos en el pantalón, producto del sudor. Se relamía los labios constantemente. Sus cejas se fruncía de vez en cuando y sus ojos mostraban una leve turbulencia, como si le diera miedo mirarlos a la cara. No se confundan, no era androfóbica, porque no era una fobia, o al menos no una completamente. Tal vez sólo los quería mantener lejos de ella. No sabía la razón.

-…-. Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza. A continuación ella estaba montada sobre Sai abrazándolo. Lo quería como si fuera su hermano mayor.

-Ya, ya. Entonces… ¿ahora qué?-. Cuestionó Sai, estaba algo aburrido. Sólo vio a Sakura mover los hombros de arriba abajo indicándole que ella tampoco sabía que hacer.-Está bien, vamos a tomar algo a ese café-.

-…-. No dijo nada, solo asintió nuevamente y se puso a la par de Sai que ya llevaba unos cuantos metros caminados.

Caminaron por el pasillo que tenía los pisos de cerámica blanca, el que conducía al área de restaurantes y lugares de comida rápida. Sai condujo a su amiga a un vetusto* restorán japonés. A decir verdad, se veía bastante bien, no era ni muy anticuado ni muy lujoso, la decoración era perfecta. El frente, que era el que daba al pasillo, no tenía una pared, si no que era una baranda de madera oscura y tenía unos hermosos decorados de flores de loto talladas a mano. Las paredes del fondo eran de un impecable color marfil, las sillas eran de caoba oscura y el almohadón de un inmaculado blanco. Las mesas eran de cedro grueso, casi del mismo color que las sillas, y al centro tenía un cuadrado de granito beige integrado a la mesa, dejando unas orillas de madera de 8 centímetros cada lado. La vajilla se veía cara, era de un color mostaza y cada uno perfectamente centrado sobre los finos manteles individuales de color tostado. Las velas daban una iluminación difusa perfecta.

Se dirigieron a una de las mesas y se sentaron en la que estaba frente a los barandales. Rápidamente una mesera se hizo cargo de sus órdenes: té helado para Sai y limonada para Sakura. Después de que Sai viera como se marchaba la mesera volteó el rostro en dirección a su amiga.

-Bien, ¿Qué dices del cambio?-. Preguntó.

-…-. La verdad es que no se sentía para nada bien con el cambio, pero ahora que sabía que al menos su amigo casi hermano la iba a acompañar y que no estaría sola en esa enorme ciudad la reconfortó.

-¿No me vas a contestar?-. Interrogó nuevamente con una sonrisa en la cara.

-…-. Negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué no?-.

-…-.

-Vamos-.

-…-.

-Ah, bien me rindo-. Ante la derrotada contestación del chico, Sakura sonrió complacida. De nuevo tomó el bolso y lo esculcó.

-_**"Eres un torpe"**_-. Sonrió.

-Oi, ¿sólo para eso usas tu pizarrón?-. Preguntó haciéndose el ofendido.

-…-. Negó con la cabeza, se levanto de su silla y fue y abrazó a su amigo. Era un torpe, pero era su torpe.

-Ya pues, ya-. Se espantó a su amiga agitando los brazos.- ¿Cuándo nos vamos a Japón?-.

-Ahora mismo-. Contestó una tercera voz. Detrás de uno de los barandales, con porte serio y ropas oscuras estaba la tutora de Sakura. Su mirada se posaba unos segundos en la chica y después en el chico, así sucesivamente, ese paliducho no le daba buena espina, tal vez se traía algo con Sakura y ella no lo iba a permitir.

Sai al ver la mirada algo asesina de la rubia se incomodó un poco, y Sakura enseguida lo notó. Frunció el ceño y miró acusadoramente a su tutora. Sai era su amigo, no tenía porque comportarse como la hacía. Dio un golpe a la mesa y se puso a escribir.

-_**"El avión va a despegar, hay que apurarnos"**_-. Todo esto con una tierna sonrisa, como sólo ella podía hacerla.

-Vamos entonces-. Lanzó junto con un suspiro Tsunade. No sabía que iba a hacer llegando a Japón. No tenía ni idea de porqué había elegido Japón. O bueno, tal vez, si se hacía a la idea de porque ese lugar. Tal vez, solo tal vez, Sakura encontrara algo que quiso mucho. Sería cosa de tiempo para acostumbrarse a lo que sea que la había llevado a hacer aquello. Pero lo único que si sabía era que Sakura ya no podía estar más ahí. Tenía que curarse y seguir siendo la niña radiante y expresiva que solía ser. Después de todo un tío, o en este caso tía, quiere todo el bien posible para su sobrina, ¿no?

Pagaron las bebidas, tomaron sus pertenencias y se dirigieron a la fila que se encontraba frente a la puerta de abordaje, avanzaban lento, muy lento a decir verdad. Pero eso no le preocupaba, la pregunta seguía rondando su mente. ¿Qué pasaría con su vida? ¿Qué pasaría en Japón?

Con esas y muchísimas más preguntas en mente, dio su pasaporte y camino por el estrecho pasillo, llegando al avión se dedicó a buscar su asiento, cuando lo encontró, se sentó, abrochó el cinturón y se relajó un poco, a un lado de ella estaba Sai, impávido como siempre. Volteó su rostro a la izquierda en dirección a la ventanilla, así es como dejaba su vida atrás. Vio como las nubes se arremolinaban, negras e imponentes. El sonido se fue desvaneciendo y con ellas su conciencia, acunándose al sueño y tarareando muy bajito, la melodía que su madre empleaba para calmar sus terrores nocturnos.

El avión despegó y con él, los pérfidos recuerdos se quedaron en esa gran ciudad.

**·**

**·**

**·**

Konoha County, Japón, Tokio.

El Condado de Konoha era hermoso, se encontraba muy a las afueras de la Ciudad de Tokio, era un amplio campo de verdes pastos, tenía frondosos abedules de troncos gruesos, habían animales de todo tipo, había ciervos, mapaches, tejones, muchas aves y muchísimos tipos de flores (La verdad no sé si esto hay en Japón, no he ido, pero todo esto es ficción así que si digo que lo hay, ustedes imagínenlo y sí, sí lo hay).

Era un pueblo muy agradable, todos ahí se conocían. La carretera pasaba por el centro del pueblo y los edificios estaban ubicados a cada lado de la carretera. Era un pueblo muy pintoresco y lindo, como un condado común y corriente, con parques, tiendas y calles adoquinadas. Además, tenían una comisaría, un bar, un pequeño hospital, y las casas eran pequeñas pero muy confortables, ahí vivían los granjeros con sus familias. Más alejado del pueblo, tomando una ruta lateral por la carretera y siguiendo paso al pie de la montaña, se ubicaba el Konoha Ranch. Éste último era un condominio privado y algo lujoso, las casas eran grandes, blancas, tenían techos de tejas rojas y las calles estaban adoquinadas también, con camellones en medio y pequeños arbolitos creciendo en ellos.

Si, ese era el lugar de los ricos. Gente que buscaba la tranquilidad, la paz, no el _Smog_ contaminante ni el ruido del tránsito de la ciudad. Además uno de los institutos más cotizados de Japón, el "_Konoha Institute from Tokio" _(haahaha que imaginación para los nombre ¿no?), se encontraba a un par de millas de ese condado, en efecto era la localización perfecta. Además, estaban lejos de los escándalos y las publicidades amarillistas que esas sabandijas, alias "reporteros", empleaban con la gente de poder.

Pero bueno, no nos desviemos.

De una de las casas más grandes del condominio iba saliendo un joven, ¿quién?, ustedes pueden adivinarlo. Cabello negro con reflejos de un azul oscuro que combinaban con su pálida piel y sus ojos ónice. Cuerpo trabajado, mirada indiferente y caminaba con un aire de desenfado. ¿Saben quien es? Bueno, por sí no lo saben (no creo(:), ése chico era Sasuke Uchiha.

Uchiha se dirigió a su auto, un _Porsche Carrera_ negro, con recubrimiento interior de piel beige, perfecto para alguien como él. En cuanto se subió arrancó, el auto emitió un suave ronroneo, movió la palanca de velocidades y rápidamente salió de ahí. Condujo por el estrecho camino de tierra por cerca de veinte minutos, al final llegó al centro del pueblo, estacionó cerca de ahí y bajó. Ya casi estaba anocheciendo. En la tarde Naruto le había llamado para recordarle la salida que iban a hacer esa noche. Según le dijo iban a estar todos sus amigos: Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru y Suigetsu, además de ellos dos.

Caminó con paso tranquilo en dirección al bar. Algunas muchachas del pueblo se voltearon indiscretamente a mirarlo, sonrió arrogante. Y como no, si en el instituto era uno de los chicos más codiciados, claro, junto con sus amigos. Y aunque algunas veces le molestaba, sabía aprovechar la situación en el momento indicado. Claro, esas muchachas de pueblo no estaban a la altura de su categoría, ni social ni económica. Sacudió la cabeza, y continuó su camino al bar.

El bar se veía muy animado por fuera, las paredes exteriores eran como de madera negra, con columnas talladas perfectamente y arriba un letrero luminoso anunciaba: Konoha Bar. Había 4 puertas anchas, todas de vidrio templado con contornos igual de madera negra. Desde fuera se oía el estruendoso ritmo de la música y casi alcanzaba a oler el humo de los cigarrillos. Cuando atravesó la puerta el sonido lo aturdió, después de varios segundos logró acostumbrarse y con la mirada busco al _dobe_ que tenía por amigo.

Allá lejos, por las mesas que estaban en un rincón, cerca de un pequeño escenario estaban sus amigos, todos reían fuertemente, la mesa estaba llena de cervezas vacías y medio llenas, y uno que otro estaba fumando. Negó con la cabeza. Esos holgazanes nunca iban a cambiar.

Se dirigió a ellos y se sentó en una silla vacía. Saludó a todos con un movimiento de cabeza y se unió a la plática.

-Karin si esta buena-. Comentó Suigetsu, después empezó a reír como loco.

-Yo diría que Kana está mejor-. Replicó con una sonrisa Shikamaru, que si bien era serio, las bebidas alcohólicas lo hacían, como decirlo, _desenvolverse_.

-Jaja, conozco más buenas-. Rió el rubio.

-Dobe, tú solo conoces a tu mamá y a Hinata-. Se burló el pelinegro. Naruto frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué mi prima qué, Uchiha?-. Habló Neji disgustado por lo que pudiera insinuar.

-Claro que no teme, yo conozco muchas chicas lindas-. Respondió el rubio algo enojado por la burla de su amargado amigo.

-Aja, virgencito-. Se burló nuevamente Sasuke, con una sonrisa arrogante plasmada en la cara. A Naruto se le fueron los colores a la cara, más de vergüenza de que fuera cierto, que por enojo. Los demás se atacaron de la risa.

-Yo no soy virgen, no como tú-. Apuntó al azabache con su dedo índice, harto de la burla de sus amigos. Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo, pero no dijo nada más.

-Ya, ya, nenitas-. Interrumpió el pelirrojo, Gaara.- Dejen de pelear, mejor vamos hablando de la apuesta.

-¿Apuesta?-. Interrumpió esta vez Sasuke. ¿Qué demonios se traían entre manos?

-Sí-. Habló por primera vez Shikamaru-. Verás, el año ya está empezando, y como todos los años anteriores, tenemos que escoger una chica y si al final del año no la hemos llevado a la cama, tendrá que pasearse en vestido de camarera por la fuente, el pasillo principal y todos los puntos de interés en la escuela-. Finalizó con una sonrisa.

El rubio rió.- Sería divertido ver al teme en vestido de camarera-. Dijo con su zorruna sonrisa. A cambio solo recibió un golpe en la nuca por parte de su amigo Uchiha.

-¿Y si todos o ninguno logró lo de la apuesta?-. Preguntó Sasuke ahora más interesado, si algo le gustaba a Sasuke Uchiha, eso era ganar, no importaba en qué.

-Si nadie lo logra, cosa que creo algo imposible-. Contestó Neji.- los 6 tendríamos que pasearnos con un vestido de camarera. Pero…-. Hizo una pausa.- Si todos lo pueden hacer, pues, tendríamos la satisfacción de tener a alguien que te caliente la cama por el resto del año.

-¿Qué te caliente la cama o querrás decir otra cosa?-. Rió Suigetsu. Las risas de sus amigos no se hicieron esperar.

-Será un año interesante-. Dijo Shikamaru recostándose en su silla y bebiendo de su cerveza.

-Yo más bien diría, agitado-. Mencionó Gaara con una sonrisa de medio lado plasmada en su pálida cara.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo-. Apoyó Sasuke, que si bien no hacía veinte minutos que había llegado, ya llevaba 5 cervezas y media. Siempre daba tragos grandes y largos tragos, como si fuera agua.

-Y bueno, ¿qué hay con la banda?-. Preguntó Naruto después de un largo silencio.

-Cierto, adivinen qué-. Dijo Suigetsu.

-¿Qué?-. Preguntó Shikamaru con flojera.

-Nos contrataron aquí, por una noche, más exactamente mañana-. Aseguró con una sonrisa y enseñando sus aserrados dientes.

-¡Genial!-. Gritó Naruto, que a pesar del fuerte volumen de la música en el bar logró ganarse varias miradas curiosas.- ¿Cuál tocaremos?-. Preguntó ahora con cara pensativa.

-No lo sé, íbamos a ir a casa de Uchiha mañana después de clases a ensayar y ponernos de acuerdo-. Aclaró Gaara, aun a sabiendas de que no le habían dicho nada a Sasuke.

-¿Y porqué en mi casa?-. Preguntó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido y con tono de irritación een su ronca voz.

-Fácil-. Empezó Suigetsu, con un tono –estúpido, según Sasuke- de obviedad.- Tú casa es la más grande, tú casa tiene una sola recámara gigante para ensayar y tú casa tiene los instrumentos-. Finalizó con otra sonrisa. Los demás asintieron dándole la razón.

-Tsk, estúpidos-. Insultó a sus amigos, aún con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-Vamos teme, que mejor que una tarde de amigos-. Animó el rubio.

-No cuando tus amigos son unos puercos buenos para nada, que destrozan hogares-. Dijo Sasuke, más para sí que para sus amigos.

-¡Ey!-. Gritaron todos sus amigos, para después aventarle a Uchiha lo que quedaba en cada una de sus botellas de cerveza, iniciando así una guerra de agua amarilla, y con eso la posible expulsión del bar por esa noche.

**·**

**·**

**·**

Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio, Japón.

Dios, estaba tan nerviosa, podía sentir como sus piernas temblaban levemente mientras caminaba por los pasillos del aeropuerto, hacía treinta y cinco minutos que su vuelo había aterrizado, salieron y fue junto con Sai y Tsunade a la sala donde recogieron sus maletas, después de tratar de conseguir un taxi que los llevara a la casa que Tsunade había mencionado mientras se encontraban en el avión.

Eran las 2 de la mañana en Japón, pero parecía no importar porque muchas de las calles estaban con tráfico, había gente caminando por las aceras como si fueran las 4 de la tarde, y algunos negocios todavía estaban abiertos. Tokio si que era una ciudad ocupada, casi o más que Nueva York. Sakura veía por la ventana del taxi, la ciudad en sí era hermosa. Sai parecía que trataba de enviar un mensaje de texto por celular. Y Tsunade estaba leyendo un par de documentos, tal vez de su trabajo. Tsunade había estudiado mercadotecnia, se especializaba más en la imagen y distribución del producto que vendían, tal vez por eso, también se habían mudado a Japón, su trabajo la hacía viajar constantemente, por contrataciones y cosas que Sakura no entendía muy bien

Sakura después de ver tanto por la ventana se aburrió, y volteó curiosa por saber que estaban haciendo sus acompañantes. Lo mismo que habían estado haciendo desde que se subieron al taxi. Rodó los ojos y bufó bajito. Sai la volteó a ver.

-¿Qué pasa feita linda?-. Preguntó con una sonrisa, una de verdad no de esas que ponía siempre que estaba con los demás. Sólo con ella era así, era Sai.

-…-. Negó con la cabeza. Después una interrogante surcó por su mente, buscó su pizarrón.

-Hmm-. Se extrañó de verla tan concentrada buscando algo y después de verla escribir en su pizarrón.- ¿Qué pasa?-.

-_**"¿Dónde vivirás?"**_-. Tenía que preguntárselo, hasta ahora se había planteado esa pregunta. Le mostró el pizarrón con una cara interrogante, ceja izquierda alzada y la mueca con la boca.

-Oh, por eso no te preocupes-. Dijo tratando de calmarla. Tsunade alzó unos segundos la vista hacia esos dos y después se concentró de nuevo en los papeles que tenía en las manos, pero con los oídos puestos en su conversación.

-_**"¿Entonces, dónde?"**_-. Ahora con una sonrisa más tranquilizada.

-Con ustedes-. Respondió simplemente con una sonrisa en la cara, sabía como era Tsunade y quería ver su reacción.

-¿!QUÉEEE!-. Gritó la rubia. Acto seguido la oji-jade abrazo a su amigo, emocionada. No tendría que estar sola todo el día mientras Tsunade se iba a hacer sabrá Dios que cosas.

-Así como lo oye, viviré con ustedes-.

-¿Y quién te dijo que puedes hacer eso?-. Preguntó Tsunade frunciendo el ceño.

-_**"YO"**_-. Sakura agitó su pizarrón por todo el taxi, tratando de llamar la atención, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Yo no te doy permiso Sakura, ése no va a vivir con nosotras-. Sentenció su tutora.

Borró. Escribió rápidamente.-_**"Por favor"**_-. Volvió a agitar su pizarroncito.

-Qué no-.

Agitó el pizarrón.

-No, Sakura-.

Volvió a agitarlo.

-No-. Frunció más el ceño, como si fuera posible. Sai veía la escena divertido.

Lo agitó.

-NO-.

Y lo agitó.

-¡NO!-.

Una…

-¡NO!-.

Y otra…

-¡Sakura, basta!-. Gritó

Y otra vez…

-¡Esta bien, esta bien, esta bieeeen!-. Aceptó de una buena vez la mujer.

Una fuerte carcajada por parte de Sai. Sakura como mono abrazando a su tutora en la incómoda cabina del taxi. Y Tsunade soltando algunas maldiciones.

¡Vaya comienzo de su nueva vida en Japón!

Más le valía a ese chico no propasarse con su pequeña cuando estuvieran en la casa, si le llegaba a tocar UN pelo, no diría ni siquiera "Auxilio" y ya estaría enterrado a muchos metros bajo tierra en una autopista desolada en las afueras de Tokio.

"_Estos niños van a terminar matándome o peor, sacándome canas"._

Sakura por fin se bajó de ella y regresó a su lado del asiento, vio como ella y su amigo, Sai, hacían dibujos en su pizarrón para entretenerse en lo que quedaba de viaje, vio como de vez en cuando ella reía, en silencio claro, pero con una gran sonrisa, también vio como ese chico la miraba cuando reía. Más le valía no hacerle daño.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que estaban llegando, Sakura volteó rápidamente a la ventana y al principio no vio nada, la ciudad había desaparecido, después vio unos luces difusas, más adelante las luces se fueron haciendo un poco mas claras, un pequeño pueblo. ¿No iban a vivir en la ciudad?

Lo único que se oía en el automóvil eran las viejas canciones en japonés que sonaban en la radio. Que extraño. En serio pensó que vivirían en un departamento en el centro de la ciudad, como en Nueva York. Confundida, volteó a ver a su tutora.

-Sé que piensas y no, no vamos a vivir en la ciudad, pienso que es mejor vivir al aire libre, tú sabes, los pueblitos y eso-. Contestó Tsunade a la mirada de la pelirosa.

-¿Entonces, a dónde vamos?-. Preguntó Sai, confundido también.

-Chicos-. Hizo una pausa-. Bienvenidos a Konoha County-. Finalizó con una sonrisa algo misteriosa, la misma que había utilizado con Sakura en el consultorio de la psicóloga el día anterior.

Los dos adolescentes se miraron entra sí, con expresión preocupada.

¿Ahora qué demonios les iba a deparar en Konoha County?

Créanme chicos, ni siquiera se lo imaginan.

**·**

**·**

* * *

Dios, por fin lo terminéC: ,, enserio mi imaginación se esfumó por esta semana, se fue de vacaciones o yo qué diablos iré a saber. Además de que me estoy mudando, y con todo eso de cambiarse, la ropa, los muebles, TODO, dios, no tuve casi nada de tiempo, no sé si me quedo muy bien, no quede muy convencida, pero ustedes deciden, ¿nee?

Tampoco las iba a abandonar sin continuación así que, jeje, ¿Reviews?

Gracias:

**·AndiiUchiha  
**

**· rukia alejandra**

**·Pau-chan22**

**· Silvermist23**

**· X-Blazen Divny-X**

**· setsuna17**

**· Park lee**

**· akyraa**

**· sysa12**

Enserio, gracias por sus comentarios, me animan a seguir:')

Bueno, ya solo para aclarar un poco, trataré de subir todos los sábados, que son cuando más tiempo tengo así que, gracias por leer, y más gracias si vas a comentarC:


	3. Chapter 3

·Silent'Tears'of'Morphine·

·Speechless·

_**

* * *

**_

Pareja principal

_: SasuSaku_

_**Parejas implicadas**__: Ya veremosC:_

_**Disclaimerr applied**__._

-Diálogos-

Historia

"_Pensamientos"_

-"**Pizarrón Mágico**"-

Conversaciones Inner y Sakura:_ -Sakura. -__**Inner.**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**

* * *

**_

Un ¿buen día?

_Chicos-. Hizo una pausa-. Bienvenidos a Konoha County-. Los dos adolescentes se miraron entra sí, con expresión preocupada. ¿Ahora qué demonios les iba a deparar en Konoha County?_

_Créanme chicos, ni siquiera se lo imaginan._

**·**

**·**

**·**

**4:23 am. Konoha County, Japón.**

Las maletas se estrellaron contra el piso de madera podrida haciendo un sonido seco, que la deshabitada casa encargó de hacer eco. Los tres inspeccionaron un poco más la "casa". Por fuera se veía adorable, pero por dentro era deplorable. Sin duda tenía que hacer unas cuantas -muchas- mejoras para poder habitarla como era debido. Y ahí aplicaba el método de tortura de la Gota China. El sonido de una gota de agua golpeando continuamente el piso fue el único sonido que se escuchó mientras los futuros habitantes de la casa se hallaban en silencio, frustrándolos aún más con el sonido que hacía está al caer.

Otro sonido seco de algo cayendo retumbó en eco por la casa, Sakura estaba cansada y se tumbó al suelo para descansar.

Los dos restantes miraron por un rato como la chica de cabellos rosas se entretenía con una mancha de humedad que había en la pared y tenía una extraña forma, parecida a la cabeza de Abraham Lincoln que se mostraba de perfil en los _pennys_ estadounidenses. Sakura sonrió al encontrar el parecido. _Extraño_. Pensaron los dos antes mencionados.

La rubia y el pelinegro suspiraron. Esa niña, ¿cuándo iba a comportarse acorde su edad?

Tsunade dio unos cuantos pasos por la estancia, nuevamente inspeccionó los alrededores y después de tormentosos veinte minutos de silencio, donde la única que no se callaba era la gota que golpeteaba el piso, habló.

-¿Y bien?-. Preguntó con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

-Es un asco-. Contestó Sai con toda la sinceridad que siempre empleaba. La rubia lo miró amenazante.

-Usted preguntó-. Refutó el pelinegro con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Sakura-. Llamó la rubia.

"_Esa mancha sería famosa, se parece al decimosexto presidente de Estados Unidos, ¡Ja!". _Sakura seguía mirando la mancha en la pared y con sus pensamientos felices venía acompañada una sonrisa y una mirada de diversión.

-Sakura-. Tsunade se estaba impacientando.

"_De seguro puedo venderla en eBay, solo hacer un hueco para sacar la mancha y listo, el hueco podría ser un, amm, un hueco para verlo ahí y así."_ Sonrió de nuevo ante su "gran" idea.

-¡Sakura!-. Gritó ya harta la mayor de que su sobrina no le prestara la mínima atención. La adolescente volteó a verla con su sonrisa aún vigente.

-¿En qué pensabas pulga?-. Preguntó Sai a la chica con una sonrisa y sentándose a un lado de ella con las piernas extendidas y recostándose para atrás con los codos.

Sakura hizo un puchero que a Sai se le antojó adorable. Tsunade miraba a los dos con los ojos entrecerrados. Ese chico la sacaba de quicio.

-…-. Sakura miró fijamente a Sai con sus grandes ojos verdes. Así lo hizo por varios segundos que le parecieron minutos, luego sonrió y por último negó con la cabeza.

-Ah, sí, como iba diciendo-. Dijo Tsunade con un tono irónico.- Suban a escoger su habitación, desempaquen y bajen quiero ver que hace falta para poder cenar todos juntos-. Terminó la rubia.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza y subieron por las escaleras empujándose levemente a modo de juego.

Una vez que desaparecieron por el pasillo Tsunade respiró profundo y sacó el aire lentamente, una vez más viendo el lugar. Por dentro era un asco, como había dicho el niñato pálido, pero por fuera enserio era linda la casa.

Como casi todas las casitas de por ahí, por fuera la casa era de madera pintada de un blanco nieve, los tejados eran como de un color azul seco muy oscuro que casi se confundía con negro. Tenía un lindo pórtico y las columnas tenían unas enredaderas que subían y se acomodaban perfectamente. También había un garaje, la puerta que se abría con control remoto era blanca y tenía una serie de pequeñas ventanas por arriba, el camino por donde pasaba el auto para llegar a la calle era de adoquines de ladrillo rojo, igual que el camino que conducía de la acera hasta las escaleras de madera del pórtico, para dar con una puerta de caoba color chocolate y que tenía una mirilla para ver desde el interior hacia el exterior.

Era extraño, estaban en Japón y ese lugar se le asimilaba más a un calmado barrio inglés.

Por dentro, la casa se vería bien con los cambios que había mencionado antes. Al abrir la puerta principal había un pequeño tramo de alfombra gris y después unos escaloncitos, después pegadas al lado derecho de un amplio pasillo estaban las escaleras, quedando así reducido a un pasillo más pequeño el lado izquierdo, donde iría un librero junto con una cómoda silla de tapiz color crema. Las paredes tenían la pintura corroída, algo más que arreglar, pero que irían de un color igual que el tapiz del futuro silloncito, crema, pero más claro, casi llegando a blanco.

Entre los escaloncitos de la estancia y en donde empezaban los escalones habían dos arcos de madera. El izquierdo dirigido a la sala de estar y el derecho un amplio comedor. La sala de estar era grande, las paredes irían de un tono azul petróleo, la mesa sería de cristal y los sillones de color marfil de tres, dos y una plaza, de modo que cuando entraras por el arco se viera primero el sillón de una plaza de espaldas, el de tres plazas con dirección a la izquierda de frente al televisor y la mesa de cristal. Al fondo el sillón de dos plazas viendo de frente al arco. Eso ocuparía la mitad de la habitación, en la otra mitad iría un gran tapete y otros dos sillones de una plaza acomodados de frente a la chimenea que ya se encontraba ahí. La mitad que era ocupada por el tapete y la chimenea tenía otro arco que conectaba con el final del pasillo que estaba a un lado de las escaleras, ahí estaba una puerta de cristales y madera blanca que daba a un pequeño patio trasero lleno de hierbas crecidas y pastos altos que necesitaban podarse con urgencia.

El arco que estaba del lado derecho y que daba a la amplia habitación donde estaría el comedor tendría el mismo color azul que la sala, tenía un gran ventanal que daba hacia el patio frontal, la mesa y las sillas ocuparían la mitad de la habitación y la otra era la cocina, no era la gran cosa, tenía encimeras de madera con cubierta de granito_ beige _y por arriba tenía estantes de la misa madera de la base de la encimera, ahí estarían los vasos y demás vajilla. También tenía otro arco que conectaba con el pasillo de la estancia, justo por detrás de las escaleras.

"_¡Qué casa!"._ Pensó Tsunade sonriendo ilusionada por la visión arquitectónica que tuvo de su nueva viviendo con los pequeños "cambios" que le haría.

Por lo pronto tendría que conformarse con los pisos de madera algo podridos, con las paredes despintadas y las habitaciones con alguno que otro mueble. Empezaría mañana con la reconstrucción, sin falta.

Despertó de su sueño de la casa perfecta cuando escuchó los pasos apresurados de los chicos que bajaban por las escaleras. Los miró y venían con una sonrisa en la cara. Entrecerró los ojos_. "Algo se traen."_

Una vez que bajaron, los dos adolescentes se sentaron en el primer escalón de las escaleras viendo fijamente a la rubia y esperando la próxima instrucción.

-Bien-. Aclaró su garganta.- Ahora iremos a comprar algunos comestibles y…-. No terminó al recordar un detallo mínimo. Eran las 4 de la mañana.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Preguntó Sai confundido por la actitud de la rubia.

-Son las cuatro de la mañana-. Dijo con un tono de evidencia. Los otros dos casi se caen de bruces al escuchar la razón de la mayor.

-Bueno, supongo que será mañana-. Lo pensó un poco.- Más bien hoy pero en la tarde. Vio como los chicos asentían con la cabeza.

-Pero no tengo sueño-. Dijo Sai. Sakura volvió a asentir dándole la razón.

-No me importa, duérmanse-. Ordenó Tsunade.

-No-.

-Si-.

-Nop-.

-¡Que si!-. Gritó la rubia.

-Uhh, ya cásate-. Bromeó el pelinegro para hacer enfadar más a Tsunade.

-Mocoso-. Ella solo apretó las manos en un puño, ya sentía como las venas palpitaban en su sien por el coraje.

-Está bien-. Aceptó el varón por fin. Tsunade pensó que había terminado la discusión y por fin dormirían. Error.- Vamos Sakura, vamos a dormir-. Dijo él con una sonrisita insinuante y moviendo las cejas de arriba abajo.

-¡Deja su inocencia maldito pervertido!-. Gritó por la insinuación que acababa de escuchar. De seguro obligaría a su virginal sobrina a dormir con él, y cuando ella no se diera cuenta, él la… ¡No podía permitir eso!

-Nunca dije que en la misma cama-. Siguió picando a la rubia.- ¿Tu quieres Sakura?-. Preguntó y observó a la pelirrosa. ¡Un tomate! Ah no, era Sakura que tenía la cara roja de la vergüenza.

-Deja de ensuciarle la mente-. La rubia por fin había llegado al cuello y lo apretaba con sus manos.

-…-. Sakura seguía roja, pero en cuanto vio que Sai estaba en el piso con una furiosa Tsunade encima, reaccionó y fue a calmar a la bestia, digo a la tutora.

Tsunade sentía que la habitación daba vueltas. Esta muy enfadada, no iba a permitir que ese niño del demonio ensuciara así la mentecita bonita de su sobrina. Tenía que protegerla. ¿Qué mejor forma que ahorcándolo? No es como si fuera matarlo, no completamente. Pero espera… tiene los ojos cerrados… está en el piso… ¡No respira!

Las dos mujeres se abalanzaron contra el cuerpo que estaba tirado en la madera del piso, Tsunade lo zarandeó con fuerza y Sakura le daba pequeños golpecitos en la frente y en las mejillas, esperando que reaccionara.

¡No podía haberlo matado! ¡Iría a la cárcel y era muy joven y bella pare serlo!

**·**

**·**

**·**

**5: 12 am. Konoha Bar.**

-Es tu culpa dobe-. Dijo el de cabellos negros.

-¿¡Mío! Es tu culpa teme, por…-. No tenía tiempo para inventar una excusa. _Dí lo que sea_. Pensó.- Por decir lo que dijiste.

-Hmp, fue culpa de todos ustedes por tirar la cerveza.- Terminó serio.

Suspiraron y recargaron la quijada en su mano, que estaba apoyada en su rodilla. Todos al mismo tiempo.

_**-Flash Back-**_

_-¡Ey!-. Gritaron todos sus amigos, para después aventarle a Uchiha lo que quedaba en cada una de sus botellas de cerveza, iniciando así una guerra de agua amarilla, y con eso la posible expulsión del bar por esa noche._

_Y vaya que adivinaron, al poco rato, en medio de su pelea de cerveza, sin querer el líquido voló a la camisa favorita del dueño, que venía a calmar el alboroto. Después del regaño, unos guardias que habían estado vigilando la entrada del bar guiaron "amigablemente" a los chicos a la salida, si con amigable se referían a aventarlos como sacos de papas a la acera fuera del bar, sip, amigablemente._

_Después de estar un rato todos esparcidos por el cemento de la banqueta pensando y reflexionando que rayos había sido eso, se pararon para a continuación volver a sentarse en el borde, con las piernas cruzadas y recargados hacia atrás apoyados con la palma de sus manos. _

_Estaban algo felices por el alcohol, después de eso, por alguna extraña razón a Suigetsu le pareció cómica la situación y empezó a reírse a carcajadas. Los demás solo se miraron entre sí, extrañados por la reacción del peli celeste. Naruto rió, Shikamaru rió, hasta los más serios –Neji-, frívolos –Gaara- y arrogantes –Sasuke- de Japón rieron, aunque más discretamente._

_Las risas se fueron apagando una a una, como si la "cómica" situación nunca hubiera existido. Estaban completamente serios, ebrios y sentados en una acera a las casi 5 de la mañana. Si, eran un _six-pack_ de tarados._

_**-Fin Flashback-**_

-¿Y ahora qué?-. Preguntó Suigetsu.

-Mm, ¿Y si vamos todos a alguna casa a dormir? Así podríamos levantarnos mañana temprano a practicar-. Sugirió Naruto.- Las clases no empiezan hasta dentro de 2 días.

-Apoyo al rubio-. Dijo el de cabellos celestes otra vez.

-¿Y a cuál?-. Preguntó Gaara viendo fijamente a los 2 más tontos del grupo.

-Obviamente a la del teme-. Dijo el de ojos azules con un gesto de obviedad en la cara.

-¿Y por qué a la mía, dobe?-. Uchiha tenía el entrecejo peligrosamente fruncido y su mirada era amenazante.

-Creí que había quedado claro teme, tu casa tiene los instrumentos y todo-.

-Hmp-. El pelinegro solo se digno a ver a otro lugar, no tenía caso, él era uno, no podría en contra de los otros 5 que asentían dándole la razón a Naruto. _Me las paga._

Después todos se levantaron, al principio sintieron como si la calle se estuviera moviendo, como pudieron cada quien se dirigió a su auto. El primero en arrancar fue Uchiha, los demás le seguían de cerca. Después de unos cuantos minutos de camino, divisó la caseta de vigilancia que daba entrada al condominio. Paró al ver que se lo indicaba el vigilante. _"Tsk. Estúpido dolor de cabeza"._

Cuando el guardia reconoció al menor de los Uchiha lo dejó pasar junto con los demás autos que venían detrás. La casa de los Uchiha estaba casi donde terminaba la calle principal del condominio. Era una gigantesca casa estilo colonial blanca con tejas rojas.

El jardín de enfrente era grande y estaba muy bien cuidado. A su madre le encantaba la jardinería. Dirigió su auto al garaje, que también era muy grande, al menos cabrían 4 autos, pero eran 6, bueno, los otros dos podrían dejarlos en la rampa que atravesaba el jardín para llegar a la puerta automática del garage. Aparcaron y bajaron en dirección a la gran puerta blanca de la entrada principal.

-¡Ah!-. El rubio del grupo se estiró un poco.- La calidez del hogar ajeno-. Termino con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

Todos lo miraron con extrañeza. Naruto si que era un caso especial. Sasuke negó con la cabeza y los guió a su habitación. Cruzaron la gran estancia, subieron las escaleras, caminaron por un pasillo que tenía puertas a ambos lados y alguno que otro retrato de la familia en los espacios que tenían las puertas. Se detuvo en la cuarta puerta del lado izquierdo y el grupo de chicos entró.

La habitación de Sasuke era muy grande y moderna. Las paredes eran de un color azul gris. Tenía una gran cama, la base de madera negra sobresalía del colchón quedando así expuesta, tenía una sábana negra y una gran colcha del color de las paredes. A ambos lados de la cama había una cómoda de madera negra con una lámpara encima de cada una.

Al fondo había un ventanal arqueado que se abría hacia un balcón con vista al patio. La cama estaba de frente a un televisor de plasma que estaba sujetado en el aire por unas barras de metal brillante que estaban en el techo. Bajo el televisor había una repisa que tenía una consola de videojuegos junto con muchos discos, de música y los juegos de la consola.

A la derecha de la televisión había una puerta de madera blanca, el baño. A la derecha de la puerta por donde entraron había un escritorio muy ordenado con una laptop negra que estaba prendida al parecer con un documento donde anteriormente el pelinegro había estado haciendo la tarea.

A la izquierda estaban unas puertas de madera también blancas que era dónde el pelinegro guardaba toda su ropa. Ese Uchiha amaba su cuarto, era como su madriguera.

-Bueno, hay que descansar, mañana tenemos que practicar mucho si queremos quedar bien-. Dijo el pelinegro. Los demás asintieron.

-¿Y en dónde dormiremos, genio?-. Habló por primera vez Neji, no había pronunciado palabra desde que los habían sacado del bar.

Uchiha lo fulminó con la mirada.- En el piso, ¿no es obvio?-. Preguntó con burla el de ojos negros.

Todos bufaron. Sacaron unas bolsas de dormir que Sasuke tenía en su closet para cuando ellos se quedaban a dormir. Después de algunos comentarios ofensivos, burlas y frases sarcásticas los chicos se durmieron. Solo esperaban que la cruda que tendrían al día siguiente por las cervezas no les molestara mucho.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**11:26 am. Casa Haruno.**

Después de por fin haber dormido unas pocas horas y haber recuperado fuerzas. Sakura se había levantado, se bañó rápido y se puso su ropa. Una delgada blusa amarilla y encima un chaleco de lana rosa como su cabello. Sus pantalones de mezclilla gastados y algo pasados de moda. Llevaba sus zapatos negros y sus anticuados anteojos. El cabello lo sujetó en dos trenzas y el fleco le seguía casi cubriendo la vista.

Cuando se hubo vestido, se miró en el espejo un rato, sonrió un poco a la persona que le devolvía el espejo y enseguida se dirigió a paso rápido a donde se encontraba su tutora y su amigo. Cuando llegó al improvisado comedor se encontró a Tsunade bebiendo una taza de café negro y a Sai recargado en la silla con los ojos cerrados, pensando.

Tsunade alzó la vista al sentir que alguien la miraba muy fijamente, Sakura estaba recargada en el arco viendo que hacían, le sonrió un poco y la invitó a sentarse con ellos. Al oír Sai la invitación abrió los ojos y vio a Sakura, también le sonrió.

-Pulga-. Llamó a Sakura por un apodo. Ella solo frunció el ceño.- Hoy tenemos que acompañar a Tsunade a comprar no se qué.

-…-. La de cabellos rosas solo asintió, se sentó y miraba el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

-Bien, andando-. Habló Tsunade después de unos minutos, cuando acabo su café.- Iremos a comprar algunos botes de pintura para comenzar a remodelar, después podrán pasear por el pueblo un rato.

Los adolescentes asintieron y como rayos ya estaban afuera esperando a la rubia. Una vez todos juntos, fueron caminando al centro del condado buscando donde comprar la pintura. Cuando llegaron vieron que el lugar estaba a un lado de una linda cafetería que parecía tener un ambiente muy cómodo. Cuando iban a entrar al local, después de haber comprado lo que necesitaban Sakura vio al otro lado de la acera a una pareja que al parecer tenía problemas. Ambos estaban gritándose y Sakura los observaba con mucha atención.

-¡Baka! ¡Baka!-. Oyó Sakura decir a la castaña que estaba al otro lado de la calle con su, al parecer, novio.

-Basta, Misaki, no grites-. Dijo el de pelo oscuro que la acompañaba.

-Mou, es que eso eres, ¡Baka!-. Gritó por última vez la chica para salir de ahí corriendo. El chico salió disparado para darle alcance a su novia.

Sakura miraba todo eso sin entender, ya sentada en una de las cómodas sillas de la cafetería, después sonrió un poco y agarró aire.

-Ba…ka-. Repitió Sakura la palabra. Sai, que estaba a su lado la miró impresionado. ¿Cómo no? Era su primera palabra desde que la conocía.

-¿Qué dijiste Sakura?-. Preguntó Sai algo ansioso. Sakura le miró.

-Baka-. Dijo ella y luego sonrió.

-¡Estás hablando!-. Gritó Sai. Tsunade, que estaba en la barra pidiendo otro café se volteó rápidamente y se dirigió a la mesa casi corriendo.

-Habla Sakura, di algo más-. Escuchó que le decía Sai. Ella negó con la cabeza y después sonrió.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?-. Exigió saber Tsunade en cuanto llego a la mesa. Los dos chicos la miraron.

-Sakura dijo una palabra-. Sai estaba algo emocionado, no era su manera natural de actuar, pero vamos, su amiga había dicho una palabra.

-…-. Los ojos jade de Sakura viajaron una y otra vez de su tutora a su amigo. Buscó en una mochila que Sai había llevado su medio de comunicación. Cuando lo halló lo saco y se puso a escribir.

-**"No hablaré más"-.** Enseñó ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?-. Dijo Tsunade desconcertada por la actitud de la chica. Ella solo se encogió de hombros. Sai y la rubia soltaron un suspiro de derrota. Ellos que pensaron que por fin se había curado. Pero una palabra, al menos es algo. Estar en Japón si iba a servir después de todo.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**11:52 am. Hogar Uchiha.**

-¡Sasuke-chan!-. Gritó la señora Uchiha desde el principio de las escaleras.- ¡Ya levántate!

En la habitación del menor todo estaba a oscuras porque los muchachos se estaban apenas despertando, el plan de hoy era practicar la canción que iban a tocar para hoy en la noche, ir al centro a pasar el rato y después irse al bar para alistar las cosas de la presentación. El primero en despertar, fue el Uchiha. Después los demás, pero solo quedaba el rubia, el más difícil de despertar. _Flojo de cuarta._ Pensó Sasuke al ver que ni se inmutaba con los golpes que le daba con su zapato para tratar de despertarlo.

Cuando se hubo levantado todos se alistaron y bajaron para desayunar. Mikoto, feliz de ver a los _amiguitos_ de su_ niñito_, alias Sasuke, hizo unos ricos panqueques y los sirvió a los invitados que con una sonrisa, literalmente, se tragaron todo. Estaban hambrientos y claro que no podían practicar con el estómago vacío.

Después del delicioso desayuno y de unas cuantas burlas al pelinegro por el lindo nombre por el que su madre lo llamaba subieron a la habitación donde estaban los instrumentos con los que iban a practicar. El cuarto era muy grande, las paredes estaban cubiertas con esponja aislante, para no molestar con el fuerte ruido de las guitarras y de la batería a los demás habitantes de la casa.

Los instrumentos ya estaban acomodados, la batería estaba al fondo, una guitarra blanca con algunos detalles en blanco, un bajo completamente gris opaco, y otra guitarra negra con detalles blancos a un lado del micrófono.

Los integrantes se fueron acomodando. Neji se sentó en la batería y tocó un breve solo para ver si estaba bien el sonido que emitía. Naruto tomó la guitarra anaranjada y Gaara el bajo. Sasuke se puso la correa de la guitarra negra y prendió el micrófono. Los restantes del equipo, sea Suigetsu y Shikamaru se sentaron por ahí cerca. Suigetsu era algo así como su "representante" y Nara era el que se encargaba de sonido y acomodo.

-Bien-. Comenzó a decir el de ojos lilas.- ¿Qué canción van a tocar?-.

-Mm, no lo sé-. Empezó a decir el rubio.- ¿Alguna idea?-. Miró a los demás integrantes de la banda. Todos se encogieron los hombros dando a entender que no sabían o no les interesaba.

-¿Teme?-. El rubio miró a su mejor amigo.

-Hmp-. "Respondió" el pelinegro-. No sé.

-¡Ah! Inútiles-. Gritó Naruto apuntándolos a todos con un dedo acusador, ¿Es que a nadie le interesaba la banda más que a él, un guapo, amigable y simpático rubio, por sobre todo modesto? Si, esa pregunta voló por la mente de Naruto en cuanto vio el mínimo interés que le ponían.

-Dobe-. Llamó Uchiha a su rubio amigo.

-¿Si teme?-. Dijo él con una sonrisa, tal vez sugeriría algo.

-Cállate-. El rubio sólo entrecerró los ojos. _Ese teme._

-Chicos, creo que ya se cual canción-. Avisó el _representante _de la banda.

Los de la banda se voltearon a ver entre sí, la sonrisa que tenía Suigetsu no les dio muy buena espina que digamos. Se notaba que algo tramaba.

Y así fue, después de varias horas de ensayar la –Estúpida, dijo Sasuke- canción, partieron todos en el Jeep Patriot color verde militar de Neji con dirección al bar de la otra noche. Qué bueno que el dueño los hubiera dejado presentarse a pesar de la guerra de carveza.

**·**

**·**

**·**

**7:43 pm.**

_¡Ouch!. _Se quejó mentalmente la pelirrosa. Después del hallazgo de que Sakura podía decir una palabra, se pasaron todo el día tratando de conocer puntos interesantes en el pueblo y su historia. Si. TODA. A Sakura le gustaba estudiar y aprender, pero eso ya era demasiado, estaba exhausta.

-¿Ya te cansaste pulga?-. Preguntó Sai, de nuevo. Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Baka-. Sai rodó los ojos, Sakura había dicho su primera palabra y no había parado de repetirla desde que salieron de la cafetería donde la oyó.

-Podrías dejar de decir eso, puedes decir más palabras, sabes-. Dijo con sarcasmo el pelinegro y mirándola con falso enfado.

-…-. No dijo nada, sólo negó con la cabeza, dando a entender que seguiría y seguiría diciendo esa palabra.

-Bueno, fea-. Sakura frunció el ceño, ¿No que era pulga?- Que te parece si salimos a divertirnos un rato por ahí en nuestra primera noche en Japón.

-…-. Se encogió de hombros, como si le diera igual.

-Está bien-. Sai sonrió algo malévolo-. Iremos a un bar, que por la que he visto es muy bueno aquí en el pueblo.

-…-. Su rostro se veía sereno pero su mente era una revolución. _¿!UN BAR! ¿!ESTÁ LOCO!_

_**¡Está drogado!-. **_Le respondió una vocecita en su cabeza.

¿Y tú eres?-. Preguntó Sakura dentro de su cabeza en tono de duda.

_**Soy tú, querida**_-. Dijo con una sonrisa.

¡Ah! Y, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Estoy loca?-. Preguntó de nuevo.

_**Vine a ayudarte, soy tu otro yo, la persona que en realidad quieres ser, por así decirlo**_-. Le explicó a la confundida pelirrosa.

…-. Sakura abrió los ojos impresionada-. Estoy loca.

-¿Sakura?-. Sacudió a su amiga por tercera vez. Después de decirlo lo del bar se había quedado como en trance y hacía unas caras algo extrañas. Sí, eso le preocupó.

-…-. Sakura lo volteó a ver después de haber hablado consigo misma. _Extraño_.

-Vamos al bar, entonces-. La tomó del brazo y la jaló tan rápido en dirección al mentado bar que ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de huir. Estaba jodida.

Después de caminar algunas calles, por fin vieron el bar que Sai le había mencionado. Sakura se acomodó un poco sus lentes con el dedo índice de la mano izquierda, enfocó un poco su vista y vio el letrero: Konoha Bar. A saber qué había adentro. Sai en todo momento la mantuvo a su lado, no quería que se perdiera, además de que muy posiblemente Tsunade lo mataría, se preocupaba por su amiga. Al entrar el humo del cigarro invadió las fosas nasales de ambos. La música estaba un poco fuerte, pero ya que, estaban adentro. Las personas miraban a Sakura de manera extraña, su cabello, sus ojos, su vestimenta, quién sabe. Sakura vio que algunas mujeres estaban muy descubiertas, al parecer a los hombres les agradaba eso. No tenía ni idea. No se quería acercar a un hombre que no fuera Sai, además nunca había estado en un bar como ése.

Sai trataba de hacerse espacio entre tanta gente que se aglomeraba alrededor del escenario, tal vez algún grupo se presentaría. Volvió a tratar de hacerse espacio, pero al intentarlo alguien lo empujó un poco más adelante y dejo de sentir la pequeña mano de su amiga de la suya. Asustado dio la vuelta para buscarla pero simplemente no la encontró. ¡Dios! Había un mar de gente.

Cuando dejó de sentir la mano de Sai alrededor de la suya se asustó mucho. Empezó a voltear a todos lados pero no vio a Sai. Sintió como la multitud empezaba a empujarla y tratando de salir se aventó contra algunos, cuando por fin salió de la bola de gente, dio algunos pasos hacia atrás pero algo impidió su escape. Una pared. No. Una persona. Tal vez. Cuando volteó a ver su impedimento se topó con un fornido pecho, la camisa del sujeto era negra con un no muy ilustrador logotipo que decía: _Fuck it up!_

Levantó un poco la vista, la clavícula, el cuello, la quijada, sus labios, nariz, ¡Ojos!, ¡Dios!, Jamás había visto unos ojos como los que la miraban. Eran negros, tanto que no se distinguía donde empezaba el iris y donde terminaba la pupila. Sin duda era guapo.

_**Sasuke POV**_

Cuando llegamos al bar vimos que estaba demasiado lleno. Claro, venían a verme.

Con una sonrisa arrogante Sasuke caminó lo que quedaba para entrar completamente al bar junto a sus amigos. Había oído a Suigetsu y a Naruto decir que iban por unos tragos pero no les había hecho el menor caso. Siguió de largo junto con los demás hasta que sintió que algo se estrellaba contra él. Cuando miró hacia abajo con el ceño fruncido lo primero que vio rosa. ¿Pero qué diablos? Pensó.

¿Qué diablos es esa cosa? Cuando vio que la cosa, en este caso, una chica se daba la vuelta un pensamiento corrió por su mente. Puso los ojos en blanco. ¿En verdad creía que chocando _accidentalmente_ con él, podrían iniciar una conversación o algo más? Pobre ilusa.

La chica fue levantando el rostro lentamente, cuando vio sus ojos sintió como si se le hubiera encogido el estómago. Jamás había visto unos ojos de ese color. ¿Qué eran, jade? Espera, espera. Yo nunca dije eso, el humo del cigarro me hace decir incoherencias. Frunció el ceño nuevamente al ver que la cosa rosa no despegaba su vista de él_. Como todas._

_**Fin Sasuke POV**_

-¿Qué te pasa?-. Le preguntó amenazante el pelinegro. Sakura dio un respingo al oír su voz.

-…-. Siguió mirando al chico como si fuera la cosa más extraña del universo. Sintió cómo sus manos empezaban a sudarle.

-Hmp-. Vio cómo fruncía más y más el entrecejo, como si fuera posible-. ¿Vas a hablar?-.

-…-. Parpadeó un par de veces más, lo que hizo que el enojo del chico aumentara más. ¡Qué se creía ella! Se ve que no era de una clase alta, entonces ¡Qué hacía chocando con alguien como él, era Sasuke Uchiha, por todos los santos!

-Molestia-. Habló indiferentemente el pelinegro pasando de ella, más enojado aún por el silencio de la chica, ¿Era tonta, o qué? Iba a desaparecerse de su vista cuando una vocecita detrás de él hizo que parara en seco.

-Ba…ka-. ¿Qué? Era la única palabra que recordaba en ese momento y la única que había dicho en 5 o 6 años. Observó con horror cómo el muchacho que le había dicho todo eso hacía unos momentos regresaba en su dirección con el ceño aún fruncido y en sus ojos se veía algo parecido a la furia. O un orgullo atacado.

Con sus fuertes brazos se fue llevando a la chica hasta que paró en una pared, la agarró de un brazo con algo de violencia y acercó su rostro al de ella.

-Repítelo una… vez… más-. El tono de su voz era bajo y amenazante. ¿_Dónde está Sai en momentos como estos?_ Pensó la ojijade. Estaba espantada, sus ojos estaban abiertos por la impresión y su boca se dibujó en una mueca por la presión que ejercía el muchacho en el agarre. Tenía miedo. Era como aquella vez.

-Ba…ka-. Repitió con un tono de voz muy bajo. Ya estuvo. _¿Qué le pasa a esa mujer loca para insultarme? _Iba a hacerla entender cuando escuchó una voz conocida.

-¡Teme! ¡Qué jodidos crees que haces!-. Si, ese rubio era oportuno, tenía que defender su ego mal herido por culpa de esa, cosa rosa.

-No te metas-. Dijo el pelinegro aún con su cara cerca de la chica que lo había insultado.

-Déjala, no es su culpa por decir la verdad-. ¡Bingo! La mejor de quitarle la atención de esa pobre chica y que olvidara su venganza era insultarlo de nuevo.

-¿Qué dijiste?-. Inmediatamente la soltó para ver al rubio que lo estaba molestando.

-Ah, que esa chica tiene la razón, eres un baka, mira como la dejaste a la pobre-. Se acercó rápido a la pelirrosa que estaba estampada en una pared del bar, asustada y algo y con los ojos algo acuosos.- ¿Estás bien?

-…- La pelirrosa apenas pudo lograr asentir con la cabeza, en verdad estaba asustada, no sabía que hubiera personas tan violentas. Dirigió su vista a su brazo, estaba algo rojo por el agarre de Sasuke. Naruto frunció el ceño.

-Teme, los demás están esperándote tras bambalinas, vete-. Estaba algo enojado, y eso era mucho que decir, el rubio casi nunca se enojaba. Uchiha no dijo nada, solo dirigió por última vez su vista a la chica y se alejó de ahí rápidamente.

-Ese teme es un salvaje-. Dijo el rubio suavizando su expresión y viendo a la chica con una encantadora sonrisa.

-…-. Se mantuvo callada y con la mirada gacha, viendo su brazo, de seguro mañana estaría algo morado, tenía sensible la piel, cualquier cosa le hacía moretones.

-Oye-. Llamó el Naruto algo preocupado porque no dijera nada. Levantó con sus manos su rostro y vio claramente como las lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas. Quién sabe porqué pero tuvo el impulso de abrazarla y no se contuvo. Algo le decía que esa chica lo necesitaba desde hace mucho.

-…-. Sakura siguió callada pero correspondió al abrazo, con ese rubio desconocido era raro, pero se sentía segura, como cuando Sai la abrazaba. Cerró los ojos y apretó un poco más el agarre. Su primera noche en Japón y ya era un desastre.

_Solo espero que no sean todos iguales._

**·**

**·**

* * *

No tengo perdón de Dios. Chicas, no saben cuanto lo siento por haberlas abandonado así S: ,, pero si supieran ¬¬ ,, me temo que tampoco podré actualizar tan seguido como había dicho, lo sé, soy un asco, pero casi no tengo tiempo, y la próxima semana entro a clases y ¡ah!, he estado súper ajetreada, enserio perdón.

Les recompenso él no haber subido dejando la historia un poco más larga (: Y gracias por esperar, y también espero que me entiendan, pero también tengo una vida, pero claro que voy a seguir escribiendo, no pienso dejarlas a medias, de eso estén seguras (:

_**Gracias:**_

**·**Pau-chan22

**·**akyraa

**·**tania56

**·**blancavidel-dbz

**·**rukia alejandra

**·**Silvermist23

**·**setsuna17

Como ya dije, los comentarios que ponen me inspiran a seguir con mi historia, Gracias. Y tania claro que van a haber más parejas(: ,, solo que se irán dando conforme la historia, tu ya las verás en algunos capítulos más(:

Si tienen más dudas háganmelas saber, yo con gusto se las respondo, nos leemos a la próxima(:

**·**

**·**


	4. Chapter 4

·Silent'Tears'of'Morphine·

·Speechless·

**

* * *

**

Pareja principal:

_Sasusaku_

**Disclaimerr applied.**

-Diálogos-

Historia

"_Pensamientos"_

**-"Pizarrón Mágico"-**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

_**

* * *

**_

Primer día. I

_Se sentía segura, como cuando Sai la abrazaba. Cerró los ojos y apretó un poco más el agarre. Su primera noche en Japón y ya era un desastre._

_Solo espero que no sean todos iguales._

**·**

**·**

**·**

**10:32 pm. Konoha Bar.**

Cuando se separaron, la pelirrosa se quedo observando a su salvador, por así decirlo. Primero vio como estaba vestido puesto que tenía la cabeza agachada. Lo primero que vio fueron unos Converse anaranjados. El chico traía unos jeans de mezclilla oscura, le llegaban casi al inicio del trasero porque podía ver unos bóxers blancos con franjas anaranjadas sobresaliendo del pantalón. La camisa era de algodón blanco y encima traía una chamarra de poliéster anaranjado con unas franjas negras a los costados y remangada por debajo de los codos. Cuando por fin vio su rostro pudo ver que su piel era bronceada, sus ojos de un azul eléctrico. Lindo. Sus cabellos eran dorados y estaban muy desordenados. De repente, Sakura se sintió incómoda y Naruto lo notó por lo que se alejó un poco de ella.

-Disculpa al teme, a veces puede ser un impulsivo-. Dijo el chico con una mano detrás de la nuca.

-…-. No contestó, como de costumbre, sólo lo observó con sus enrojecidos ojos.

-Ahh-. Naruto dudó. Esa chica era algo extraña pero le agradaba-. Uzumaki.

-…-. La chica alzó una ceja.

-Uzumaki Naruto-. Se presentó con una radiante sonrisa mostrando su blanca dentadura y extendiendo su mano.

-…-. La chica correspondió al gesto pero no dijo nada más.

-Bueno-. No sabía su nombre, y tal vez no lo sabría-. Me tengo que ir, mis amigos me esperan-. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, levantó la mano a modo de despedida y se dirigió tras el escenario para encontrarse con sus amigos, tal como había dicho. Difícil mantener una conversación con una chica así.

-…-. Sakura vio como el chico se alejaba y después desaparecía entre el montón de gente. ¿Y ahora qué? Vio a su alrededor, tal vez si le daba unas vueltas al local vería si encontraba a Sai.

Iba a comenzar a caminar cuando una fuerte mano la tomó del brazo y la giró. Lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos negros.

-¿Estás bien Sakura?-. Sai lucía preocupado y desesperado. Sakura lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

-…-. Sakura asintió con la cabeza y abrazó a su pelinegro amigo rápidamente. El chico al acto correspondió con el gesto de su amiga.

Una vez que hubo desaparecido de su vista recorrió el local al menos 5 veces y en ninguna de ellas vio la cabellera rosa tan característica de su amiga. Pensó preguntarle a alguna de las personas que ahí se encontraban, pero ¿qué podía preguntar? "¿Vieron a una chica con pelo rosa por aquí? Bueno, pudo haber preguntado eso, pero estaba casi seguro que lo verían como si estuviera loco. ¿Quién diablos en el mundo tenía el cabello rosa? El tenía la respuesta, Sakura Haruno.

-¿Vamos?-. Preguntó Sai a su amiga, aunque su preocupación había disminuido no había desaparecido del todo, se veía algo distraída.

-…-. Sakura le miró algo confundida. Sai le entendió.

-El grupo que te mencioné va a presentarse ya-. Explicó el pelinegro.- Dicen que son muy buenos.

-…-. La chica abrió un poco la boca y asintió con la cabeza en signo de entendimiento.

Después asintió un poco más rápido aunque viendo a todos lados para cerciorarse que el chico que la atacó no apareciera de nuevo.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron a algunas de las mesas altas que estaba cerca del escenario, Sai se levantó alegando que tenía sed así que iría rápido por unas bebidas, una cerveza para Sai y un refresco de naranja para Sakura. Para cuando el chico regresó con las bebidas un señor algo bajo y con cabello canoso que estaba sobre el escenario empezó a hablar a través de un micrófono.

-Bien-. Comenzó el señor, tal vez el dueño del local.- Ya hemos escuchado algunas bandas muy buenas, tengo que admitir. El siguiente número lo presentará un grupo de jovencitos, espero que lo disfruten. Con ustedes, Against Fear (¬.¬).

**·**

**·**

**·**

**5 minutos antes.**

-¡Teme, estás loco!-. Gritó el rubio que hacía unos cuantos minutos se había encontrado con sus amigos atrás del telón.

-Hmp-. El azabache volteó el rostro en dirección contraria a su amigo.

-Era una chica, con suerte no la traumaste.

-Se lo merece, me insultó.- Contestó Uchiha a su amigo con una mueca de desagrado. Esa chica era algo linda, pero sin duda muy estúpida.

-¡Agh!-. Gruñó el rubio.- Contigo no se puede. No me sorprende por qué te insultó.

-Ya cállate dobe-. Estaba más que harto, si soportaba a ese molesto rubio era porque era su amigo. Aunque ya no sabía cómo demonios llegó a serlo.

-¿Se quieren callar los dos de una vez?-. Preguntó algo molesto el pelirrojo del grupo con el ceño fruncido.- Ya nos van a presentar.

-Más les vale hacerlo bien-. Advirtió Suigetsu que apenas llegaba de haber traído unas bebidas.- Si no.- hizo una clara señal con su dedo índice que pasaba como navaja por delante de la tráquea.

Los demás jóvenes asintieron algo nerviosos menos el Uchiha, era obvio que el flacucho de Hozuki no podría siquiera ponerle una mano encima antes de que él lo golpeara y lo acabara.

La voz ronca del dueño del local interrumpió los algo homicidas pensamientos de Sasuke y los otros pensamientos más sencillos de los integrantes de la banda.

-Con ustedes, Against Fear-. Terminó de hablar el viejo.

Enseguida salieron al escenario, el telón había cerrado. Se acomodaron cada quién en sus posiciones. Neji al fondo en la batería; Naruto tomó su guitarra y se acomodó a la izquierda de Sasuke que estaba al centro con unos de esos micrófonos antiguos frente a él. Gaara estaba a la derecha de Sasuke listo para tocar con la guitarra.

Las luces apagaron solo alumbrando el escenario, el telón negro abrió y los aplausos resonaron en el bar.

Los chicos empezaron a tocar. Neji hizo algunos redobles en la batería y las púas de los guitarristas se deslizaron sobre las cuerdas de nylon de las guitarras produciendo en conjunto un ritmo alegre y contagioso parecido al country pop. Los aplausos hicieron más ruido cuando el vocalista se acercó al micrófono dispuesto a cantar.

_**Life's like a road that you travel on  
There's one day here and the next day gone  
Sometimes you bend, sometimes you stand  
Sometimes you turn your back to the wind**_

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos impresionada al ver a la bestia… hombre que la había maltratado. Sai que estaba a su lado movía la cabeza constantemente siguiendo el ritmo de la música.

_**There's a world outside every darkened door  
Where Blues won't haunt you anymore  
For the brave are free and lovers soar  
Come ride with me to the distant shore**_

El azabache se veía muy concentrado cantando y sus amigos al parecer se divertían mucho tocando. Uchiha abrió un poco los ojos y los fijó en el público, movió la vista y en las primeras filas dio con un punto rosa. La cosa. Pensó frunciendo el ceño al recordar lo que la chica le había dicho. De seguro si la veía mientras cantaba no se resistiría y lo buscaría cuando terminara. Pensándolo bien, le hacía falta un poco de diversión, ya después se encargaría de deshacerse de ella.

_**We won't hesitate  
To break down the **__**guarding gate  
There's not much time left today, yeay**_

El chico no despegaba sus ojos de ella y eso le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta.

_Apártate, apártate_. Gritaba en su perturbada mente. Su cara debería enserio dar risa porque el moreno allá arriba dibujó una sonrisa arrogante en su blanquecino rostro. Volteó su rostro un poco para no demostrar más su nerviosismo. Ese chico estaba loco y por alguna razón tenía el presentimiento de que no sería la última vez que la molestaría.

_**Life is a highway, I wanna ride it  
All night long  
If you're going my way, I wanna drive it  
All night long**_

Bien, había apartado la mirada y podia notar que estaba algo nerviosa. No faltaba mucho para que callera en los encantos de Uchiha Sasuke. Sacudió un poco la cabeza por estar pensando en cosas tan insignificantes como la cosa rosa y mejor se dedicó completamente a cantar, tenía que hacerlo perfecto para no quedar mal, aunque, un Uchiha nunca queda mal.

_**Through all these cities and all these towns  
It's in my blood and it's all around  
I love now like I loved you then  
This is the road and these are the hands  
From Mozambique to those Memphis nights  
The Khyber Pass to Vancouver's lights**_

¿Se vería muy obvia su huida si sólo salía corriendo de ahí sin decir nada? Supongo que sí, además de que no sabría a donde correr. Tal vez debería tratar de darle a entender a Sai que ya no quería estar en ese lugar. Si, mejor sería irse de ese lugar, ese chico le daba algo de miedo. Desvió un poco la vista hacia los demás integrantes y vio al rubio que la había salvado del ogro. Sonrió un poco.

_**They knock me down  
And back up again  
You're in my blood  
I'm not a lonely man  
There's no load I can't hold  
The road's so rough this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Just tell 'em we're survivors**_

¿Por qué la cosa le está sonriendo al dobe?… La pregunta pasó una y otra vez al ver que la pelirrosa ya no le ponía atención a él y veía al inepto amigo suyo. Sintió de nuevo como su ceño se fruncía solo un poco, igual estaba en media presentación no podía quedar como un loco hacienda todas esas caras. Niñata sosa.

_**Gimme, Gimme, Gimme, Gimme, yeah**_

_**Life is a highway, I wanna ride it  
All night long (mmmm yeah)  
If your going my way, I wanna drive it  
All night long**_

De acuerdo tal vez no se iría, la música y la voz del ogro –apodado así por falta de nombre- le estaban agradando, el ambiente era relajado y las personas en el bar se movían alegremente y con sonrisas bobas en la cara, o al menos lo de las sonrisas por parte del público femenino. Se quedaría un rato ahí a disfrutar en compañía de su amigo. Sólo esperaba que no se le acercara el de cabello azabache.

_**There was a distance between you and I  
(between you and I)  
A misunderstanding once  
But now, we look it in the eye  
Uuh… Yeah!**_

La mirada del pelinegro se volvió más insistente. Los dos se sentían algo extraños con ese juego de miraditas, además estaba empezando a hacer mucho calor.

_**There ain't no load that I can't hold  
The road's so rough this I know  
I'll be there when the light comes in  
Just tell 'em we're survivors**_

Los amigos del Uchiha habían empezado a mirarse entre sí, como si hacienda eso supieran la razón por la que su amigo se comportaba tan extraño. Negando con la cabeza y concentrándose un poco más volvieron a lo que tenían que hacer, ya eran las últimas estrofas de la canción. Ya tendrían tiempo de averigüar que bicho le había picado a Sasuke.

_**Life is a highway, I wanna ride it  
All night long (all night long, yeah hey)  
If your going my way, I wanna drive it  
All night long**_

_**Life is a highway, I wanna ride it  
All night long  
If your going my way, I wanna drive it  
All night long**_

La música fue bajando de volumen y los aplausos aumentando. Los dos chicos extranjeros habían disfrutado en demasía el espectáculo y la canción pero al parecer ya era hora de volver si no, Tsunade sería capaz de matar a Sai por no verlos a él y Sakura temprano en la casa. Así, se levantaron y se esfumaron del lugar con una Sakura sonriente y un Sai que hacía breves comentarios acerca de la función.

El de cabellos azabaches frunció el ceño por quién sabe cuánta vez en el día al ver que la cosa rosa se iba muy sonriente con ese tipo que extrañamente se le hacía conocido de alguna parte. Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir un brazo rodeándole el cuello. Miró a todas partes y notó que el telón de nuevo había cerrado, el público allá afuera hacía mucho ruido y que Suigetsu lo tenía a él y a Naruto entre sus brazos felicitándolos por la increíble función. El dueño estaba unos pasos más allá charlando y bromeando con los demás chicos.

Cuando por fin todo terminó los chicos se miraron entre sí y como si hubieran hablado a través de sus mentes unas sonrisas algo maliciosas se dibujaron en sus rostros, sonrisas que solo significaba una cosa. Hora. De. Celebrar.

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

Una luz dorada atravesó las cortinas de tela color coral semi-transparente, haciendo que la habitación se iluminara por completo. El pequeño bulto que descansaba debajo de las sábanas también de color coral, se removiera inquieto por la iluminación.

Una mano emergió por entre la gruesa colcha y se dirigió a unos grandes anteojos que reposaban sobre un buró de madera color chocolate, junto al despertador y un vaso casi lleno de agua de la noche anterior.

Cuando alcanzó los lentes la cabeza se alzó y se destapó dejando ver la mata rosada de la adolescente que hasta hace unos momentos dormía plácidamente. Era lunes. Era temprano. Eso sólo significaba una cosa. Su primer día de escuela. Genial. Pensó la chica con sarcasmo haciendo aire con la boca y provocando que los cabellos sueltos de su fleco volaran un poco para luego volver a acomodarse rebeldes como sólo ellos sabían sobre su frente.

La chica se desperezó totalmente, no quería llegar tarde. Se levantó y caminó en dirección a la blanca puerta. Cuando estuvo en el pasillo, se dirigió a la última puerta que estaba al fondo del mismo. Una vez en el baño manipuló las llaves del agua buscando la posición que diera una temperatura de agua bien ambientada. Ni muy fría, ni muy caliente. Como le gustaba. Se despojó de su pijama blanca de ositos rosas y se metió debajo del chorro. Después de enjabonarse y de haberse lavado el cabello con su shampoo preferido –Fresas&Cerezas- tomó su toalla especial y se la enredó en el cuerpo.

Iba saliendo del baño justo cuando iba saliendo en dirección a su habitación la voz de un pelinegro muy conocido la detuvo.

-Pulguita fea ¿Así incitas a los hombres?-. Le preguntó burlón.

La chica le miró horrorizada y avergonzada. Como pudo corrió lo más rápido que pudo a su habitación, donde estaría a salvo, ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar el sonrojo que cubrió su rostro.

Una vez a salvo en su habitación se dedico a vestirse con el uniforme de la institución a la que asistiría. Una minifalda negra tableada y una camisa blanca manga larga simple, que se ajustaba al torso y el pecho pero de mangas un poco anchas. Por último una capa de color negro con interior color tinto que llegaba a media espalda y que al centro tenía un tipo eslabón donde se unía la tela con el símbolo de una hoja en ella. Debajo del eslabón había dos cordoncitos colgando de color tinto, como el interior de la capa. Las medias eran un poco más debajo de medio muslo y eran también negras como los zapatos escolares.

Claro que ella siendo la tímida y nada valiente Sakura Haruno optó por deformar un poco el uniforme comprándolo unas cuantas tallas más grande para que no estuviera pegado a su cuerpo. La falda la llegaba un poco debajo de las rodillas y las medias largas cubrían lo demás de sus piernas. La camisa le quedaba holgada y encima traía la capa. Agarró su cabello en una coleta baja con su fleco suelto casi cubriendo sus ojos. Por último se calzó los zapatos y su puso los anteojos. Se dirigió a su cama y tomó la bolsa que tenía algunos cuadernos, los libros se los darían el viernes en el instituto.

Bajó corriendo por las escaleras. El viernes que había regresado en la noche del bar Tsunade los había sermoneado y castigado. ¿El castigo? Ayudarla a decorar la casa y vaya que lo habían hecho muy bien, quedó justo como su tutora había querido. Sólo faltaban algunos muebles y la casa estaría perfecta.

Se sentó en la gran mesa del comedor junto con los demás habitantes de la casa. Desayunaron tranquilamente y Tsunade se ofreció a llevarlos en el carro que había rentado por algunos en días en lo que ellos adquirían el suyo.

El Konoha Institute era una escuela muy prestigiosa con gente influyente estudiando en ella, tal vez a eso se debía a que era gigante. La entrada estaba adoquinada y llevaba a un edificio grande y de paredes de color hueso. A los lados del camino adoquinado las áreas verdes estaban perfectamente bien cuidadas, el pasto era verde y rebosante de vida al igual que los árboles que le hacían sombra a algunos alumnos que habían llegado antes y ahora descansaban debajo de ellos.

Al bajarse modesto auto de su tutora se encaminó con Sai al edificio principal de la escuela. Volteó su vista y observó a su amigo por unos segundos, no había reparado en cómo lucía su uniforme puesto en él.

El pantalón era negro y era formal, un chaleco negro muy formal y que se ajustaba perfectamente a su trabajado cuerpo. Debajo del chaleco asomaba el cuello de la camisa blanca de manga larga. Una corbata tinta por encima de la camisa pero oculta bajo el chaleco. Y por último un elegante saco negro como el pantalón y el chaleco que llevaba desabrochado dejando ver el resto del uniforme. Además de sus zapatos negros de punta cuadrada también formales. Parecían sacados de una fiesta de gala.

Despertó una vez más de sus pensamientos cuando sintió algunas miradas escudriñándola cuidadosamente. Vamos, lo de siempre. Atravesaron la gran puerta del edificio principal, pasaron por un pequeño hall y doblaron en el pasillo derecho para dirigirse a la dirección. La chica detrás de un mostrador los recibió con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días-. Saludó amablemente una chica de pelo negro y que le llegaba a los hombros.- ¿Qué se les ofrece?

-Somos alumnos de nuevo ingreso.- Dijo Sai con un tono serio pero cortés.

-Oh-. La chica se sorprendió por la apariencia de los dos chicos.- Entonces, bienvenidos. Aquí tienen sus horarios y un mapa de la escuela por si se les ofrece-. Terminó de decir ella con una sonrisa.

-…-. Sakura asintió con agradecimiento y ambos salieron de ahí en dirección a sus salones.

-Tenemos la primera clase juntos-. Informó su amigo. Sakura asintió con la cabeza de nuevo. Se dirigieron juntos hacia su salón. 324A. Cuando llegaron Sakura llamó suavemente a la puerta dándole algunos golpecitos. La puerta se abrió con algo de rudeza y apareció una mujer algo mayor. Su cabello era negro y tenía algunos mechones sueltos, lo demás estaba peinado hacia atrás y las puntas resaltaban por sobre su cabeza, sus ojos eran negros y su semblante estaba algo serio.

-¿Son los nuevos alumnos?-. Su voz sonó algo demandante y algo hostil.

-…-. Los dos estaban mudos del miedo pero asintieron con la cabeza.

-Muy bien, pasen-. Les dijo ahora con una sonrisa. Qué mujer tan bipolar.

Los dos chicos se adentraron al salón de clases, el escritorio estaba enfrente y las mesas de los estudiantes estaban ordenadas en tres filas y eran compartidas por dos personas. Sakura echó una mirada por todo el salón, que por cierto los veían con burla o con extrañeza, las únicas sillas que estaban desocupadas eran unas que tenían a una persona ocupándola, por lo tanto no le tocaría sentarse junto a Sai.

-Bien, preséntense con la clase-. Dijo la mujer

-Soy Sai, vengo de Nueva York, tengo 16 años y espero poder llevarme bien con todos-. Dijo el chico con una falsa sonrisa en la cara.

-…-. Sakura seguía callada y ahora la atención que antes estaba puesta en su amigo estaba puesta en ella.

-¿Y tú?-. Le preguntó la maestra.

-…-. Sakura la vio a los ojos durante un rato. Todo el salón había empezado a cuchichear entre ellos por a causa de la chica que no hablaba.

-Habla niña-. Dijo desesperada. Esa chica le desobedecía al decirle que se presentara, a cambio sólo la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. Se debería estar burlando.

-Eh, maestra-. Sai interrumpió y se acercó a la mujer para hablarle sólo a ella.- Sakura Haruno, ella no… no habla-.

-¿Es muda?-. Preguntó algo impresionada la mujer.

-Algo así, es complicado-. Dijo Sai.

-Está bien-. Se paró de su asiento que estaba frente al escritorio y habló a la clase.- Ella es su compañera Sakura Haruno, háganla sentir cómoda.

-Hai-. Respondió la clase con una tono aburrido.

-¡Teme!-. Gritó una chillona voz desde una de las primeras filas del salón.- Es la chica que te insultó-. Agregó divertido y soltando una risa algo escandalosa. Al instante un coro de chicas indignadas por la osadía de la chica, sonó por todo el salón.

-Hmp-. Gruñó un chico que estaba sentado solo en el ultimo asiento de la fila de en medio.

-¡Uzumaki! ¡Uchiha!-. Vociferó la mujer.- Levántense gusanos.

Por primera vez Sakura observó más detalladamente a sus compañeros y más a los que la maestra acababa de regañar. ¡Dios!… gritó su mente en cuanto vislumbró a los dos chicos con los que se había topado en el local. El rubio cuyo nombre había olvidado lucía una sonrisa juguetona y la veía fijamente. El otro, el ogro, la veía también fijamente pero con una expresión más parecida al odio en sus oscuros ojos, además de que tenía el entrecejo fruncido.

Sakura por primera vez lamentó su mala suerte.

-Castigados. A la salida. Aquí.- sentenció la pelinegra. En la clase sólo se oyó un gritillo parecido a un "Noooo" que salió de labios del rubio. El salón rió un poco. El pelinegro sólo rodó los ojos.

-Se pueden sentar-. Dijo ahora sonriente la maestra. Todos los demás la miraron con una cara algo asustada. Esos cambios de humor eran preocupantes.

Los únicos puestos vacíos eran, o con el ogro o con el que la salvó del ogro. Definitivamente con la que la salvó del ogro. Rápido se dirigió a donde se encontraba el rubio y se sentó con la cabeza gacha y sin emitir algún sonido.

A Sai no le quedaba de otra que sentarse con ese amargadito de pelo negro que por alguna razón ya le estaba empezando a caer mal. Además lo miraba como si lo fuera a asesinar en cualquier momento. ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal?

Con Sasuke era otra historia, además de asesinar con la mirada al rarito que venía con la cosa rosa, también asesinaba a la cosa rosa y a su intento de amigo. Estúpido Naruto, las iba a pagar cada una. Además, ¿Por qué se sentó con él? Su ceño se frunció aún más.

Al frente del salón Sakura tenía el rostro escondido entre los brazos. Alcanzaba a escuchar los comentarios de los demás sobre su apariencia. El rubio no paraba de hablar. Sentía una mirada asesina. La maestra explicaba muy rápido. ¡Dios!

Este sería un muy, muy largo primer día.

_**·**_

_**·**_

_**·**_

_

* * *

_

Al fin, las 3 de la mañana, lo terminé, pero al fin. Enserio chicas me vuelvo a disculpar por mi falta de puntualidad pero ahora si no fue porque no quisiera. En verdad, intoxicarte con camarones que ni siquiera sabía que estaban echados a perder, que te salgan manchas rojas que te pican hasta la… y que todo se te hinche como si fueras globo humano no te deja. Sí, eso me paso y esa es mi excusa y creo que una muy válida.

_Pero bueno, fuera del tema de mi padecimiento y mi atraso, de nuevo, muchisisísimas gracias a todas por sus reviews. Enserio que cada uno me deja una linda sonrisa en la cara y me anima a escribir más y más. Son mi inspiración :')_

_De todos modos, gracias también a los que leen y me ponen en favoritos, alertas y eso, aunque se los agradecería más si me dejaran un pequeño review n.n_

_GRACIAS:_

_**·Isakaru**_

_**·gaabbi**_

_**·Silvermist23**_

_**·Pau-chan22**_

_**·magy-uchiha**_

_**·enishi-senpai**_

_**·kyo_nakamura**_

_**·sakuritaxx**_

_**·setsuna17**_

_**·akyraa**_

_**·x.-kTa-.x**_

_**·saquuchiha**_

_**·marijf22**_

_**·Dixie**_

_Anónimos o no, siempre una opinión suya me va a caer de maravilla. Gracias por esperarme y todo eso. Además la historia se va a poner más interesante haha._

_Eso es todo._

_Dudas. Reclamos. Sugerencias no haaha. No es cierto, lo que sea. Ya saben, review ;)_

_Nos leemos a la próxima, Ciao._

**·**

**·**


	5. Chapter 5

·Silent'Tears'of'Morphine·

·Speechless·

_**

* * *

**_

Pareja principal

_: SasuSaku_

_**Disclaimerr applied**__._

-Diálogos-

Historia

_Pensamientos_

-"**Pizarrón Mágico**"-

* * *

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**

* * *

**_

Primer día. II

_Este sería un muy, muy largo primer día._

**·**

**·**

**·**

_**10:21 am. Konoha Institute.**_

-¡Teme! - no de nuevo.

El estúpido rubio que tenía por amigo ya había repetido esa insoportable palabra, con esa insoportable voz por al menos 7 insoportables minutos. Su paciencia –que no era mucha- había llegado al máximo.

Habían salido al receso hacía 21 minutos, más o menos. Desde la primera clase no había vuelto a ver a la cosa rosa que según había entendido y escuchado, se llamaba Sakura. Hmp, molesta. Era tan irritante tener que verla. Ahí sentada, junto al dobe, sin hacer nada como tonta.

-¿Teme? - 8ª vez. Esta vez no se contuvo, golpeó a su amigo en la coronilla con su puño.

-Hn – Un ronco gruñido emergió de la garganta del pelinegro.

-Oi, teme – empezó a hablar su amigo desde el otro lado de la mesa. - ¿Por qué estás más amargado que de costumbre? –

-No lo estoy – contestó el chico bufando.

-Sí que lo estás – afirmó el otro con una sonrisa ancha y alegre.

-Que no – insistió.

-Oh, sí – volvió a afirmar.

-Cállate – ordenó el de cabellos negros, ¿ya había mencionado que la voz del rubio era irritante e insoportable? Supongo que sí.

-Tal vez alguien hace que nuestro amargadito se ponga así – dijo Suigetsu, que se encontraba en la orilla izquierda de la mesa. Sasuke le envió una mirada de muerte y el peli-celeste sólo puso las manos enfrente de sí mostrando las palmas dando a entender que no seguiría molestando.

-¡Oh, oh! – Naruto se levantó de su lugar y gritó como si hubiera encontrado la respuesta. -¿Acaso estás así por Sakura-chan, teme?

-Hn – Uchiha frunció considerablemente el entrecejo cuando escucho el nombre de la cosa.

-Oh, teme, teme, teme – canturreó el de oji-azul negando repetidamente con la cabeza y mostrando una mueca de diversión en su rostro. -¿Es acaso que no superas el que te haya insultado?

-…- no dijo nada, solo volteó el rostro hacia otra dirección, esa situación ya le estaba cansando, y por supuesto que no la había superado, claro que, no lo aceptaría frente al rubio, se burlaría hasta el cansancio.

-Ya, ya princesas – llamó de nuevo el de cabello celeste con un tono burlón. Los otros dos lo miraron fijamente con el ceño fruncido por el apodo.

-¿Qué ha pasado con la apuesta? – Gaara en otra esquina de la mesa frente a Suigetsu, habló. Era extraño que hablara pues casi nunca lo hacía, se limitaba a observar y a mantenerse al margen de la conversación, si había que interrumpir lo hacía, muy pocas veces.

-¿Qué ha pasado de qué? – cuestionó Suigetsu por la inesperada pregunta que hizo el pelirrojo.

-¿Ya escogieron? – preguntó simplemente.

-Akari Fumino, 2B – el de ojos violetas empezó a recitar la información de su _víctima. _– Va conmigo en clase de matemática y está buena – terminó con una sonrisa, mostrando los dientes que asemejaban los de un serrucho.

-Kokona Fujiwara, 2D – el rubio del grupo hablaba con una sonrisa amplia. – Estamos juntos en clase de lengua – terminó haciendo más ancha su sonrisa.

-Hmp –

-¿La tuya Gaara? – preguntó Naruto emocionado.

-Aún no elijo – contestó el de ojos aguamarina con un aire pensativo y observando los alrededores.

-¿Y tu teme? – de nuevo la sonrisa estaba presente en su rostro, esperando la respuesta de su amigo.

-No sé – seco, tajante, cortante.

-Oi, teme – Naruto picó un par de veces con su dedo índice el brazo del pelinegro - ¿Por qué no eliges a Karin, estaría fácil no?

-Hmp – La verdad es que en verdad había considerado acostarse con Karin para completar más fácil la apuesta. Era de más sabido que la chica enserio era fácil y también era fácil decir que su pierna izquierda no conocía muy bien a la derecha, si saben a lo que me refiero. Pero, este año quería un reto. Volteó el rostro un poco y justamente por la fuente de la plaza principal iba pasando una mata de cabello rosa junto con una paliducho de cabello negro. Enfocó un poco más la vista.

Al parecer la cosa rosa se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo, porque reía silenciosamente a todo lo que su acompañante decía. De verdad tenía que ser gracioso. Si, claro. Frunció el ceño un poco, pero luego de pensar un poco una sonrisa arrogante afloró en el rostro del Uchiha, esa que sólo a él le salía. Al parecer ya tenía la víctima del año. Sin duda la haría pagar por sus humillaciones.

-¿Y bien teme? – preguntó de nuevo el rubio al ver que su pelinegro amigo no le prestaba atención por ver quién sabe qué. Su comportamiento no era normal, además de amargado de más, raro.

-Hmp – repitió su monosílabo con la misma sonrisa rondando su rostro – Haruno Sakura.

El rostro del rubio se contrajo en una mueca de disconformidad mientras los otros del grupo, sin saber quién era la chica asentían como si no les importara.

-¿Sakura-chan? – preguntó con voz trémula el rubio.

-Hn – Uchiha asintió lentamente con la vista todavía enfocada en la _pareja_.

-No, teme – la voz del rubio ahora sonaba un poco más firme que anteriormente – Ella me cae muy bien, es algo extraña, sí, pero me cae bien y no quiero que le hagas nada.

-… - el Uchiha no dijo nada, al contrario, su entrecejo se frunció peligrosamente – ¿No quieres que le haga daño a tu noviecita?

-No es mi novia – el rubio frunció también las cejas al oír la mofa de su amigo – Sólo es una buena amiga y no quiero que le hagas nada – repitió.

-Hmp – Sasuke suavizó un poco las facciones de su cara y miró directamente a su amigo a sus claros ojos – Oblígame – después de mencionar la retadora palabra se levantó de la mesa en un acto casi salvaje, justo cuando la campana que anunciaba que las clases reanudaban, sonó. Los demás observaron la actitud de su amigo y el rubio se miraba más serio que nunca. Extraño, teniendo en cuenta que no sólo era Uzumaki Naruto, si no que por ser popular y amigable toda la escuela se refería al oji-azul como Uzumaki-don-sonrisas-Naruto.

El resto del grupo se levantó como si nada de la mesa y se dirigieron a los grandes edificios de paredes lisas y blancas donde se encontraban los salones. Al llegar al primer pasillo que partía en dos más, los chicos se separaron cada quién a su respectiva clase. Suigetsu, Ciencias. Gaara, Lengua. Naruto, Matemáticas, esta última junto a su –ya no tan- inseparable amigo Uchiha.

**·**

**·**

Faltaba que terminara esta clase y otra más para poder, al fin, dirigirse a descansar a casa. A pesar de haber sido el primer día, los maestros le habían mencionado a ella y a Sai que tendrían que ponerse al corriente con todas, y con todas me refiero a absolutamente todas las materias. Además sentía que esa escuela era un asco, muchas personas la veían extraño, con burla o con lástima, no tenía ningún amigo y Sai, a pesar de haber simpatizado con algunos, no se separaba de su lado cada vez que estaban juntos.

Se hundió un poco más en su asiento y enterró las uñas un poco más en sus ya magullados muslos. Trataba de concentrar toda su atención en la clase, pero sentía las miradas de sus compañeros fijas en ella y eso no la ayudaba mucho, al contrario. Estaba tan concentrada que no escuchó que alguien la llamaba. Al ver la chica de al lado que no respondía la agitó un poco del hombro haciendo que la pelirrosa se sobresaltara un poco.

Sakura movió la cabeza y enfocó la vista a la persona que le había llamado. Se encontró con una chica de piel muy blanca, su cabello era corto y castaño y sus ojos grandes y negros como el ébano. La chica le sonreía amigablemente. Sus facciones eran delicadas y notó los hoyuelos que se formaban en cada mejilla cada vez que sonreía. Se veía amigable, la primera que veía así en ese colegio.

-Eres la nueva, Sakura ¿no? – preguntó la chica en un susurro.

-… - Sakura no dijo nada pero asintió con la cabeza, no quería parecer descortés con la única persona que había sido amable con ella hasta ahora.

-Soy Matsuri – se presentó con la sonrisa aún vigente en su rostro y extendiendo una mano debajo de la mesa que compartían en clase de Filosofía.

-… - Sakura tomó la mano de la chica y la sacudieron de arriba abajo. Al parecer estaba socializando con alguien, también sonrió y se volteó de nuevo para prestar atención a la clase.

-Eh… - la chica dudó por un momento - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-… - Sakura simplemente asintió con la cabeza, incitándola a que continuara.

-Oh – la chica volteó un poco nerviosa, tal vez no era buena idea preguntar. - ¿Por qué no… uhm… hablas?

-… - Sakura la miró atentamente durante unos segundos. Está por demás decir que estaba sorprendida, jamás alguien le había preguntado algo como eso, sólo la tachaban de loca, muda o ambas cosas y no trataban de hacer algo para simpatizar con ella.

-¿Eres muda o… algo así? – preguntó de nuevo sintiéndose algo avergonzada por preguntar cosas tan privadas, pero la verdad es que sentía mucha curiosidad por cómo se comportaba esa chica. Le caía bien.

-… - la pelirrosa de nuevo la miró durante algunos segundos y después negó con la cabeza repetidas veces.

-Oh – Matsuri se quedó un rato callada viéndola detenidamente. Era extraña. Al ver que no contestaría a alguna de sus anteriores preguntas se puso nerviosa, tal vez la había ofendido con su interrogatorio. No la culparía, si fuera ella también se hubiera sentido algo ofendida.

-… - la pelirrosa observo como la castaña se volteaba con el nerviosismo en la cara, tal vez la había ofendido o ahora le caía mal. Se preocupó un poco y mordió su labio inferior. No quería caerle mal a alguien más. Volteó al pasillo del salón que estaba a su derecha y tomó su mochila del suelo, esculcando un poco sus cosas.

-… - Matsuri sólo veía a la chica de reojo, parecía muy concentrada buscando algo en su mochila - ¿Qué buscas?

-… - Sakura se volteó rápidamente de donde venía la voz, vio a su compañera a través de sus grandes lentes y le sonrió un poco. Pudo ver como el nerviosismo que había en la cara de la castaña se evaporaba un poco. Alzó un poco un pequeño pizarrón verde con su mano izquierda y con la derecha un pequeño gis, agitándolos un poco de un lado a otro.

-¿Hmm? – la castaña alzó una ceja, interrogante. Al parecer sería un agradable año con esa extraña chica. Sonrió un poco y miró atentamente a lo que Sakura hacía.

-… - recargó su pequeño pizarrón encima de su cuaderno de filosofía, empezó a escribir algunas letras en la pizarra. Al fondo se oían las explicaciones del maestro.

-… - Matsuri se recargó un poco de lado en la mesa para ver si lograba captar algo de lo que la chica al parecer estaba escribiendo. De súbito la pelirrosa volteó y le puso su pizarroncito en donde estaba el espacio libre frente a su parte de la mesa. "No soy muda." leyó. Alzó de nuevo una ceja ante esto.

-¿Entonces…? – preguntó.

-_**"Es algo complicado". **_– Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa tímida a la castaña.

-Ah – dijo con un tono de entendimiento en la voz. Pero algo le decía que más que complicado era muy personal, tampoco es que le exigiera saberlo, apenas la conocía de hace unos minutos.

-¿Te gusta ser así? – preguntó de nuevo ahora con la curiosidad picándole más que antes.

-… - Sakura asintió un poco.

-Oh – de nuevo la castaña dudó en preguntar - ¿No es algo difícil no decir absolutamente nada?

-Baka – pronunció la chica con un tono de voz muy bajito, pero eso no impidió que llegara a oídos de la castaña, que abrió los ojos un poco impresionada y agachó la cabeza pensando que el insulto era dirigido hacia ella.

-Perdón, no debí preguntar – dijo la chica arrepentida. Sakura la miró algo extrañada por la disculpa y enseguida entendió que era una palabra mala. Posó una mano en el hombro de la castaña y lo agitó un poco haciendo que de nuevo ella alzara la vista.

Tomó su pizarrón y empezó a escribir – _**"Lo siento, ¿qué significa? **_– Sakura inclinó su cabeza a un lado con los ojos muy atentos a cualquier palabra. En su antigua escuela tenía clases de japonés, nunca entendió por qué Tsunade insistió en que tomara esas y no francés que eran las que le gustaba. Sabía mucho o al menos lo necesario pero tampoco llegó a ponerse investigar si había algún tipo de insulto en ese idioma, pensó que nunca lo llegaría a hablar, ni siquiera pensó que llegaría a hablar el inglés de nuevo.

-¿No sabes que significa esa palabra? – preguntó algo extrañada, si no sabía entonces de donde la había escuchado o por qué la decía si no sabía el significado. Bueno, al menos decía una palabra, por muy insulto que fuera, no era tan grave y además sí podía hablar sólo que ella no quería. Sería interesante tratar con ella el resto del año escolar.

-… - Sakura negó lentamente con la cabeza, mirando fijamente a la castaña.

-Idiota – dijo la de ojos oscuros con las cejas alzadas – significa idiota – completó su frase.

-… - la pelirrosa la miró durante un momento, como pensando, después asintió lentamente con l cabeza y giró de nuevo su rostro hacia el frente del salón, donde el profesor seguía explicando algo sobre una novela francesa del siglo XVII.

Matsuri sonrió un poco también e hizo lo mismo que la pelirrosa, volver a poner atención a la clase.

Los minutos siguieron pasando y esos minutos pasaron a un par de horas. El estridente chirrido de la campana resonó en cada uno de los salones que tenía esa escuela. Como era de esperar, los alumnos se apresuraron a recoger sus cosas y salieron casi corriendo de los salones para dirigirse, ya sea a su casa o con algún amigo o amiga a un centro social para pasar la tarde.

Sakura se paró de su asiento, recogió sus cosas y se encaminó a la salida del salón, todo con una lentitud extrema, como si fuera la calma en persona. Salió y notó que había un barullo en el pasillo, muchas parloteaban de algún chisme reciente o sobre los acontecimientos del día, algunos otros se aventaban a modo de juego contra los casillero y los restantes estaban recargados en los mismo escuchando música con sus reproductores portátiles o tecleando rápidamente sus teléfonos celulares de último modelo mandando algún mensaje de texto. Ella pasó de sus burlas y de un par de insultos y caminó –como había hecho anteriormente- muy lento hacia la salida para dirigirse a casa. Hacía un rato Sai le había informado que no la acompañaría porque había quedado con algunas personas, y que enserio lo lamentaba, "Puedo cancelar y acompañarte" había dicho pero ella negó y él no insistió más y se fue.

Llevaba algunos libros abrazados al pecho, como protegiéndolos, entre ellos su más querido libro, que si contaba había leído unas 7 veces, y con ésta iba la octava. La tapa del libro era de cuero marrón y las letras doradas a relieve anunciaban el nombre "MacBeth". Le encantaba esa novela, la trama le parecía interesante y la forma en que lo explicaba la enganchaba totalmente, simplemente le encantaba, además de otras obras literarias conocidas de Shakespeare.

Avanzó con pasos cortos y acompasados, ya había salido hace algunos minutos del edificio, su rostro miraba como sus pies se movían. Izquierdo, derecho, izquierdo. Su coleta estaba un poco desecha por lo que iba del día y algunos mechones rosas se habían escapado de su lugar yendo a parar a cada lado de su cabeza. Su largo fleco, a causa de su encorvado cuello y su cabeza gacha, colgaba justo frente a ella impidiendo que alguien pudiera reconocerle el rostro.

Había pasado el jardín principal e iba entrando a la parte del estacionamiento, cuando sintió que impactaba con algo que no había logrado ver por su fleco, por lo concentrada que iba viendo sus pies y por ir pensando en quien sabe qué. De inmediato sintió un dolor en el trasero a causa del impacto, y a causa del mismo, sus libros se escaparon de sus brazos quedando desparramados por el suelo. Levantó y aguzó la vista y lo primero que vio fueron dos ojos negros que se miraban furiosos. En seguida se dio cuenta de quién era.

Sasuke se levantó del suelo sacudiendo sus jeans que habían ensuciado con el polvo del sucio estacionamiento. Se había enojado en un principio, ¿Acaso la persona que se estrelló con él era ciega? Pero al enfocar al desgraciado que lo empujó contra el suelo, manchando su carísima ropa casi pudo jurar que vio rojo y que todo se movía lentamente. Era esa cosa rosa otra vez. Frunció el ceño, como ya se había vuelto costumbre en los últimos días. Enserio era capaz de odiar tanto a una persona.

Había estado tratando de evitarla en lo que quedaba del día, trazando planes en su mente y pensando. Podría ser su presa y lo que fuera, pero enserio la odiaba, y deseaba con todas sus ganas que esa cosa pagara para poder ponerla en su lugar. Nadie insulta a un Uchiha sin salir perjudicado. De pronto una idea voló por la mente del azabache y pronto su fruncido ceño se suavizó y sus delgados labios dibujaron una sonrisa de prepotencia y arrogancia en su blanco rostro.

-¿Sakura, eh? – vio con satisfacción como la pelirrosa que yacía todavía sentada en el asfalto se sobresaltaba cuando hubo escuchado su voz.

-… - la pelirrosa sólo atinó a asentir tonta y atropelladamente con la cabeza varias veces. Aún sentía un nerviosismo paralizante cuando estaba en presencia del ogro-baka, como lo había apodado cuando estaba aburrida en una de sus clases.

-Hmp – la verdad es que en ese momento no sabía que decir, no era un chico de muchas palabras y él jamás empezaba o seguía una conversación con una chica.

-… - vio como la chica lo veía con esos enormes ojos verdes desde el suelo. Por un momento sintió una diminuta –muy diminuta- especie de remordimiento pero al instante lo desechó al recordar como lo había insultado y humillado públicamente. La odiaba.

-Parece que me debes una disculpa – dijo él todavía sin moverse de su sitio. Si se disculpara, tal vez de rodillas, consideraría no vengarse tan cruelmente de ella y buscaría alguien más con quien realizar la apuesta. Además de que no era muy de su gusto acostarse con semejante mojigata.

-… - Sakura lo siguió mirando desde su posición sin sabes qué hacer, podía levantarse y caminar muy rápidamente a su casa con la esperanza de que ese tipo no la volvería a molestar, ó, podía quedarse ahí, como tonta esperando que el pelinegro se hartara y se fuera. Ambas opciones muy tentadoras pero muy poco probables.

-¿Eres tonta o te haces? – preguntó el pelinegro con el entrecejo fruncido de nuevo al ver que la chica seguía ahí sin hacer ni decir nada. Al parecer la oportunidad de acercarse a la chica para comenzar con la apuesta se había ido por la cloaca al ver que esa pelirrosa empezaba a desesperarle y enojarlo cada minuto, además de que parecía no querer cooperar.

-… - la pelirrosa negó con la cabeza gacha. Lo mejor sería salir de ahí. Se levantó casi de un salto y empezó a recoger sus útiles, todo ante la atenta mirada de Sasuke.

-Discúlpate – más que pedirlo lo ordenó, como si estuviera hablando con un esclavo.

-… - por primera vez en mucho tiempo el entrecejo de la chica se frunció también. Empezaba a sentir que ese chico era un prepotente intolerable, era sorprendente saber que era amigo de ese amigable rubio que la había ayudado. El tipo era un idiota.

-No me oíste – habló tratando de contener la poca paciencia que tenía, gracias a Naruto. No se marcharía hasta que se disculpara.

-… - Sakura se levantó lo más rápido que pudo con libros en brazos y mochila en hombro. Aún con las cejas torcidas hacia abajo en un claro signo de molestia. Negó con la cabeza y se volteó lo mas dignamente que pudo para poder marcharse de ese lugar.

Sasuke simplemente –otra vez- no sabía que decir, su boca estaba un poco entreabierta, y su ceño antes fruncido se había reemplazado rápidamente por unas finas cejas alzadas y arqueadas. ¿Acaso esa cosa rosa lo estaba dejando hablando solo? Nadie hace eso, se supone que ÉL es el que deja hablando sola a la gente, no ELLA a ÉL.

Con paso presuroso le dio alcance a la chica y la tomó de la muñeca ejerciendo presión que al instante Sakura sintió junto con un escalofrió que le recorrió la columna vertebral en milésimas de segundo.

El impulso que llevaba al ir ya casi corriendo y el instantáneo agarre hicieron que se volviera sobre su propio eje haciéndola chocar contra el pecho del chico que también avanzaba casi a zancadas hacia donde ella se dirigía antes de que la interrumpiera.

Al sentir el choque, Sasuke tomó de la cintura a la pelirrosa, más por tener un punto de apoyo para no caer que por otra cosa. Así se quedaron algunos segundos hasta que el pelinegro se separó bruscamente de la chica, cuando sintió que un olor semejante a cerezas y fresas le inundó las fosas nasales e hizo que se mareara. Odiaba lo dulce, y al parecer ella era una viva representación de aquello. Una razón más para odiarla.

Cuando se hubo separado cada uno del otro la pelirrosa trató otra vez, inútilmente, tratar de escabullirse para ir a su hogar, de seguro Tsunade la regañaría, ya iba tarde. Soltó un suspiro bajito y se volvió de nuevo para seguir con su huida frustrada pero nuevamente la mano del insistente chico la impidió.

-Escúchame bien, no lo voy a volver a repetir – habló con una voz ronca y contenida de rabia, cerca de su oído, al instante sintió de nuevo esos nervios que la paralizaron dejándola quita donde estaba. – Dis-cul-pa-te – le repitió en sílabas para ver si lograba comprenderlo de una vez por todas.

-… - Sakura agachó la cabeza y fijó su vista en donde el moreno apretujaba un poco más su muñeca. Parecía muy en serio lo de disculparse, pero en todo caso él es el que tendría que disculparse, por comportarse como un bruto, ogro, pedante, ególatra. Sí, todo eso. Ahogó un gemido de dolor, sus manos ya habían empezado a transpirar y sentía que no podía aguantar más.

Sasuke observó cómo la chica trataba de deshacerse inútilmente de su agarre, no la iba a soltar. Sonrió orgulloso cuando sintió que por fin se iba a disculpar, pero su sonrisa desapareció levemente y sus ojos quedaron perdidos cuando sintió que la chica se revolvía para poder escapar.

Sintió que movía su otra mano dándole suaves manotazos que casi le podría causar risa la nula intensidad que usaba en ellos, también sintió que su espalda chocaba con su pecho y sus pies se movían. Esperó unos segundos, divertido, viendo si podía librarse. Craso error. Al insistir la pelirrosa en su escape empezó a mover todo el cuerpo desesperadamente, incluido un constante meneo de su trasero, rozando una sensible parte del chico que estaba detrás de ella.

Sasuke al sentir el movimiento del que era víctima su parte baja no pudo reprimir un gruñido. No sabía si de placer o frustración. Cerró un poco los ojos tratando de no ceder ante el movimiento de caderas de la chica. Sakura sintió como si el agarre en su muñeca se aflojara y cuando se dio cuenta de que el pelinegro había bajado la guardia se apartó bruscamente, enseguida fijó si vista en el pelinegro, absorto en sus pensamientos y aprovechó para golpearlo, a ver si la dejaba en paz.

Sasuke inmediatamente sintió que los movimientos cesaron, pero enseguida el mínimo placer que empezaba a sentir se vio reemplazado con un agudo dolor entre las piernas, trató de no gritar y lo logró, pero no pudo retener su propio peso y cayó de rodillas, cubriendo con ambas manos su preciado tesoro.

Sakura al ver el convaleciente estado del pelinegro, sintió que no era correcto dejarlo ahí.

-La… vas a pagar ¡Haruno! – gritó un furioso chico de ojos negros.

Enseguida se arripintió.

Ignoró los gritos blasfémalos del moreno y siguió con su camino, como originalmente había tenido que ser. Definitivamente esa no era una buena forma de iniciar el año escolar. Solo esperaba que mañana fuera un mejor día. Aunque probablemente amanecería con dolor de cabeza, por los insufribles gritos y regaños que Tsunade le obsequiaría por haber llegado tarde a casa.

Nota Mental:

_Evitar al ogro-baka a toda costa. Más ahora que había dañado -más que a su orgullo- su fábrica de bebés._

**·**

**·**

_

* * *

_

Ay no, que pena conmigo por no haber actualizado cuando tenía qué.

_Pero enserio no conocen lo bestias que son mis maestras, no llevamos ni dos meses y ya tuve exámenes, investigaciones, mucha tarea, dolores de cabeza, formas de apalear a una maestra, dolores de cabeza y mucha tarea, otra vez._

_Pero ya enserio, tampoco no fue porque me diera flojera escribir, sino que tampoco podía, sabrán que para un escritor, escritora en mi caso, bueno, el título me queda grande, pero ya saben que la imaginación, la inspiración y la creatividad no vienen tomadas de la mano, en mi caso aplica perfectamente. Y de echo me desesperé por que trataba de escribir y borraba, y borraba, y borraba, es aterrador sabes que estas tardando y la página sigue en blanco._

_Pero bueno, es algo corta, creo. Espero que les guste, y trataré de hacer algo mejor para el próximo capítulo._

_Gracias:_

**·** kyo_nakamura

· DianaFanaatiqaa

· x.-kTa-.x

· Silvermist23

· marijf22

· akyraa

· sakura-yuuki-luna

· saquuchiha

**· **EdiitH

**· **mia

**· **setsuna17

**· **greciiA

_Reviews, Alertas, favoritos. TODO. Se los agradezco desde el donde de mi corazón, ustedes lo saben y se los repito, son la razón de que continúe escribiendo y cada comentario que ponen hace que una hermosa sonrisa florezca en mi rostro;)_

_Les agradezco también que sigan la historia, y que así sea en tiempos futuros._

_Dudas, sugerencias o lo que sea. Review;)_

_Ciao._

**·**

**·**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer applied**__._

**Notas: **_AU. Los personajes tienen entre 16 y 17 años en una ciudad ficticia de Japón de costumbres americanas (Porque no conozco ninguna que sea japonesa, ha, ha)._

**Advertencias: **_Alguna que otra mala palabra, nada más._

_

* * *

_

**Speechless**

_**·**_

_**Capitulo **__**5**_

_**

* * *

**_

_Nota Mental:_

_Evitar al ogro-baka a toda costa. Más ahora que había dañado -más que a su orgullo- su fábrica de bebés._

**·**

**·**

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde el último encuentro Uchiha-Haruno, para la pelirrosa todo siguió normal, por un par de días no había vuelto a ver al pelinegro, había terminado todos sus trabajos y las únicas personas que le hacían caso en la escuela eran Matsuri y sus amigos.

¿Qué amigos?

Ah cierto, repasemos la semana pasada…

**Flash Back**

_Sakura estaba sentada viendo como su lápiz iba de arriba abajo haciendo un sordo sonido en la mesa de madera, al instante paró al ver la mirada miel rebosante de advertencia de la profesora de Biología y Anatomía humana. Avergonzada bajó la vista y trató de evitar el impulso de poner nuevamente en movimiento el palito amarillo. La clase era enserio aburrida, y eso ya era mucho decir, pues le encantaba esa clase, además de las matemáticas._

_Unos cuantos minutos más y por fin podría salir al aire libre y tomar el "_exótico" _almuerzo que Tsunade preparó para ella, pero la verdad consideró comprar algo en la cafetería o robar el almuerzo que le correspondía a Sai, tal vez el de él no era tan desastroso como el de ella._

_Los últimos minutos de la clase se esfumaron como agua entre las manos y el atronador sonido metálico del martillo golpeando la cubierta de la campana resonó por todos lados dando aviso del descanso de cuarenta y cinco minutos que la escuela concedía a los alumnos._

_Agotada, se levantó de su asiento revisando si traía suficiente dinero para ver si podría comprar algo o tendría que sufrir comiendo comida no muy comestible. Por suerte, encontró algunos yenes en la bolsa delantera de su mochila. Se dirigió a paso lento – como siempre – hacia el pasillo, que como todos los días, estaba atestado a ambos lados del pasillo con estudiantes que cuchicheaban o quedaban de verse ahí para dirigirse en grupo a la cafetería del colegio. _

_Caminó distraídamente viendo como sus zapatos iban hacia adelante. Tan enfocada estaba que no supo cuando chocó su cuerpo accidentalmente con otro, encogió un poco los hombros esperando un insulto. A cambio, recibió una palmada en el brazo izquierdo y al levantar la cabeza una cabellera castaña y unos ojos negros la recibieron. Matsuri._

— _Sakura-chan — La suave voz de la muchacha llegó a los oídos de la pelirrosa que le ofreció una sonrisa amable. Después de su plática en la clase de filosofía no habían vuelto a hablar — Te estaba buscando —. _

—… — _La sonrisa en el rostro de Sakura seguía vigente. La verdad es que no se le ocurría razón por la que alguien la estuviera buscando._

— _Yo me preguntaba si tú… — La chic dudó un poco — ¿quieres ir a almorzar conmigo y mis amigos? He visto que casi nunca vas a la cafetería y siempre estás sola… No es que esté insinuando algo ni nada — movió sus manos frente a ella de un lado al otro con total nerviosismo — es solo que creo que deberías socializar un poco más y…_

—… — _El asentimiento de cabeza de la pelirrosa la interrumpió de su, al parecer, interminable monólogo. No le haría mal visitar la cafetería, total nunca entraba y siempre almorzaba sola o con Sai bajo un frondoso árbol que estaba en el patio trasero de la escuela. Aunque pensándolo bien… ¿Dónde diablos estaba Sai últimamente? No lo había visto muy seguido, casi sólo en casa y eso que antes no se le separaba para nada. _

_Se sintió un poco triste al pensar en eso último, pero sus divagues fueron interrumpidos al sentir la mano de la castaña enroscada en su muñeca, halándola hacia sí para ir en dirección a la cafetería._

_Caminaron por los pasillos casi dando brincos, la castaña Matsuri se veía feliz y por nada del mundo quitaba la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro._

_Cuando estuvieron frente a las amplias puertas de la cafetería, Sakura sintió como un golpe en el vientre bajo, nervios. ¿Se burlarían de ella si entraba ahí? ¿Alguien le arrojaría comida para dejarla en ridículo? ¿Estaría adentro el ogro, esperando a que llegara para poder atacarla?… Sacudió su cabeza ante ese último pensamiento, ciertamente le encantaban los libros pero debería dejar de leer tanto los de fantasía._

_Matsuri empujó una de las grandes puertas con su brazo y ambas entraron. La cafetería era una enorme sala, al fondo estaban los grandes contenedores con comida y señoras con delantal y gorro repartiéndola en las charolas metálicas que los alumnos llevaban consigo. La pared izquierda estaba repleta de ventanas y el sol se filtraba, bañando el salón con una agradable luz dorada._

_Las mesas estaban repartidas de modo que quedaban como largas hileras, cada quien escogía la suya._

_Echó un rápido vistazo. Estaba libre, no había ogro ni nada. También se dio cuenta que Sai tampoco estaba entre el tumulto de gente que estaba congregada en la cafetería. De nuevo, se decepcionó un poco pero al instante sintió otro jaloneo en su muñeca._

_Matsuri caminó por entre las hileras, se dirigían a una de las mesas que quedaban pegadas a donde estaban las ventanas. Al ir caminando, la castaña levantó su mano y la agitó en un gesto de saludo, Sakura pudo ver a otras cuatro personas que correspondían alegres al saludo, bueno, tres de ellas._

— _Shino, Hinata, Chouji, Lee, ella es Sakura Haruno — La chica le habló a sus amigos que rápidamente asintieron con una cálida sonrisa._

_Aproximadamente 5 minutos después los chicos habían reaccionado de buena forma y acogida a Sakura rápidamente como una más de su pequeño grupo, la trataban como si la conocieran de toda la vida y eso hacía sentir a la pelirrosa como si su vida tuviera un poco de relevancia._

_Sakura volteó a ver detenidamente a cada uno del grupo, ciertamente eran extraños, pero le agradaba. Lee era alto y tenía cejas muy pobladas, ni hablar de su cabello negro que tenía un brillo exagerado y un peinado… extraño. Chouji estaba algo pasado de peso pero era una persona muy amigable y tierna. Hinata era sumamente tímida, tenía el cabello negro azulado y nunca había visto el color de ojos que ella poseía. Sin duda eran color Perla. Shino pocas veces participaba en la conversación, era cerrado y usaba unos extraños lentes redondos de cristales polarizados. Sin duda, la palabra "extraño" se repetía demasiadas veces en su mente al describirlos en su propia cabeza._

_Prestó un poco más de atención a lo que hablaban Matsuri y Hinata. Al otro extremo de la mesa Chouji y Lee dibujaban algunas cosas en su pizarrón. Al parecer no habían tenido problema alguno con su falta de habla. _

_Una pequeñísima sonrisa surcó por el rostro de la pelirrosa. Era la primera vez que se sentía a gusto con personas como ellos. No le inspiraban tanta desconfianza como los demás hombres, pero sí mantenía la distancia. Tal vez, a pesar de todo, tendría un año tranquilo._

**Fin Flashback**

Sí, había hecho amigos y estaba orgullosa de sí misma por haber socializado un poco.

Dio un último suspiro silencioso y caminó por la amplia acera que conducía a la entrada del instituto. Volteó a su derecha, vacío. Su izquierda, vacía. Al parecer su "mejor amigo" se había olvidado de ella, ya no hablaban, o al menos él ya no le hablaba y en la escuela parecía evitarla.

Recordó como hacía unos días lo había buscado en su habitación y éste le gritó sin razón aparente. Se sintió sumamente mal consigo misma. ¿Lo había ofendido?, ¿Lo había molestado?… Sus claros ojos brillaron por las lágrimas que la inundaron por algunos momentos, sacudió la cabeza y siguió su camino a la escuela como si nada.

En cuanto a Tsunade, al parecer había conseguido un trabajo temporal en una pequeña oficina en los límites del condado, le iba bien y no se quejaba. Los ingresos de dinero eran moderados y nos les faltaba nada, tampoco es que pidieran mucho a cambio.

Observó como el imponente edificio de abundantes ventanales se erguía sobre aquella despoblada parte del pueblo. Podía ver cómo la hierba de alrededor estaba tomando colores sepia y estaba un poco crecido, pero no significaba que el que estaba en el área del colegio fuera igual, ese era un césped verde y vivo.

Se preguntó mentalmente en qué mes estaban y recordó que eran principios de octubre, ya empezaría a sentirse un clima más gélido por las entradas de otoño a la región.

Caminó unos minutos más y entró en silencio por las puertas del instituto, recorrió a paso calmo los pasillos y cuando estuvo en el salón se sentó cerca de la ventana, como todos los días.

Estaba atenta al paisaje que alcanzaba a ver desde ese lugar. El salón, que antes estaba en un silencio casi sepulcral empezó a resonar con las voces de los alumnos que entraban a clase. El maestro aún no había llegado.

— ¡Chicle! — Una voz que alcanzaba decibeles inhumanos inundó el salón haciendo un chirriante eco que irritó a la pelirrosa — Te estoy hablado —.

— … — Sakura sabía que la agudísima voz que hablaba se dirigía hacia ella, sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría, alguien conseguiría molestarla. Y vaya que lo logra.

Un voluptuoso cuerpo se posicionó frente a ella, con las manos en las caderas y una mueca extraña en la cara. Levantó la vista y pudo ver su rostro mejor, tenía unos lentes de montura negra, el cabello entre rojo y anaranjado y su piel estaba algo bronceada.

No pudo evitar hacer una mueca con la cara y volver la vista de nueva cuenta a la vista que le facilitaba la ventana. Esa mujer sí sabía irritarla.

**·**

**·**

Su día había sido un asco. Se había levantado tarde porque su alarma, misteriosamente, no había sonado. Al parecer, el agua caliente no salía y se bañó con agua helada. Su camisa favorita estaba sucia. Se quedó sin gasolina a medio camino pero tuvo suerte porque llegó a tiempo, lo malo: Karin no había dejado de joderle hasta que se largó a su clase.

Caminó apresurado por los vacios pasillo de la escuela, cuando estuvo frente a la puerta de su salón entró sin importarle nada y se dirigió al último asiento al fondo del salón. Se sentó y pudo respirar más tranquilo. Al fin, paz.

— ¡Teme! ¡Teme! ¡Teme! — Paz que se había ido por una cloaca imaginaria en micras de segundo. Tenía que pensar en demasiadas cosas y llegaba ese dobe a interrumpirlo.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó con un tono seco y de hastío.

— Hola — dijo él con una sonrisa boba. Le dieron tantas ganas de agarrar su cuello entre sus manos y apretarlo hasta… ¡argh!

— ¿Qué quieres? — preguntó de nuevo ya harto. Enserio su día no había sido bueno, no tenía que venir Naruto a empeorarlo.

— ¿Qué ya no puedo venir y saludar a mi mejor amigo? — le respondió él con otra pregunta y con un tono ofendido.

— No — contestó simplemente el pelinegro.

— Bueno, bueno — puso una cara pensativa y dudó en continuar — Hoy en la noche hay una fiesta en casa de Gaara, irán muchas chicas, habrá alcohol, tú sabes. ¿Te apuntas?

— No — contestó otra vez el pelinegro.

— Anda teme, te divertirás y sabes que te falta una buena noche de parranda — insistió el rubio que se encontraba sentado en el respaldo de la silla y con los pies en la sentadera.

— No — Respuesta automática.

— ¿Acaso sólo dices no? — preguntó el rubio ya enojado por la negativa de su amargado amigo.

Sasuke pareció pensarlo y con una media sonrisa contestó — No —.

— ¡Argh, teme! — gritó el rubio desesperado y llamando la atención de los que estaban en el salón. Sasuke no pudo evitar que su sonrisa se ensanchara un poco más. Nada como hacer enojar al dobe para mejorar el día.

— Iré — simplemente respondió y calló al ver que el profesor que les tocaba llegaba al salón y pedía silencio.

Las clases pasaron como siempre. Los maestros regañando a Naruto. Naruto gritando. El salón riéndose de las estupideces del dobe. Vamos, lo de todos los días.

Cuando tocó el descanso Naruto y Sasuke se dirigieron a la cafetería para encontrarse con los demás del grupo. Cuando llegaron todos los miraron, envidiosos o deseosos, los miraban a fin de cuentas. Caminaron con paso lento a la mesa donde siempre se sentaban y vieron a Suigetsu, Gaara y Shikamaru, además de las porristas y su líder, Karin. Todos riendo estruendosamente.

A mitad del camino no puedo evitar mirar a una de las mesas que estaban por las ventanas. Cuando vio la cabellera rosa tampoco pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción. Había estado descuidando el tema de la apuesta, tenía que hacer un movimiento, rápido. Estaba claro que la chica era virgen y difícil, no se iba a acostar con él así como así. Si tenía que sobornarla lo haría, lo que fuera con tal de no perder.

Estaba muy consciente que esa niñata no era como las demás y sentía una extraña sensación al saber que le era indiferente a la pelirrosa. Pero ya caería, de eso estaba seguro.

Volteó a ver a su amigo rubio y observó cómo su vista estaba clavada en la mesa donde minutos antes él había estado echando un vistazo. Sospechaba que estaba interesado en la prima menor de Hyuuga, cuando lo pillaba observándola y le preguntaba a quién miraba se sonrojaba y le decía un nervioso _¡No seas Teme!._

— Cuidado dobe, te vas a deshidratar — se burló el pelinegro apuntándose la comisura del labio, que estaba algo inclinado en una media sonrisa.

— ¿Eh? — Naruto desvió la vista a su amigo y se limpió con toda la palma de la mano la boca, pensando que había babeado —. ¡Teme! — reclamó en seguida de que se dio cuenta de lo que insinuaba.

— Dobe — dijo Sasuke metiendo las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón negro y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Ambos caminaron a la mesa donde estaban sus amigos, todos seguían riendo, contando historias graciosas o burlándose de alguien. Esa última en definitiva le molestaba a Uzumaki, podría ser un mujeriego y lo que fuera, pero burlarse de los demás no era lo suyo, le agradaba la mayoría de las personas y pensaba que todos podían ser amigos de todos. Lástima que sus amigos no pensaran lo mismo.

Volteó nuevamente a ver a la prima de Hyuuga, había algo en ella que le hacía sentir extraño, le hacía sentir… cosas.

Algo que le encantaba de ella era su timidez extrema, ahora en día es algo que muy pocas personas tenían. Siempre se habían acercado a él con propósitos no muy buenos. Popularidad, alguna aventura, dinero, lo que sea.

Paró sus pensamientos cuando escuchó una lejana voz diciendo algo.

— ¿Ya vieron a la pelo de chicle? — preguntó despectivamente la pelirroja líder —. No cabe duda que esta escuela deja entrar gente cada vez más podrida.

— Es una mojigata — declaró con una sonrisa la mano derecha de la líder, una chica rubia de ojos azules que le hacía hincapié en cualquiera de las cosas que hacía la pelirroja.

Naruto frunció el ceño, esa _mojigata_ era su amiga y se llamaba Sakura.

— A mí me parece buena persona — dijo desinteresadamente el rubio llevando su mirada hacia donde estaba su amiga. Además, nunca le había caído bien esa manada de arpías y no perdía oportunidad de llevarles la contraria.

— ¡No inventes! — gritó escandalizada la rubia —. Es una ñoña, no le hables, se te va a pegar.

— Para empezar, Ino, que seas mi hermana no te da derecho de decirme con quién juntarme y con quién no — dijo algo harto, su hermana Ino podía ser tan dramática — y en segunda, no es ñoña, es inteligente, júntate con ella, buena falta te hace — terminó con una sonrisa burlona haciendo que la rubia hiciera un mohín y se cruzara de brazos.

— Cállate baka — dijo enojada por la humillación de su hermano.

— Sí, claro — contestó Naruto poniendo los ojos en blanco.

La mesa se vio inundada por un incómodo silencio después de la pequeña riña que tuvieron los hermanos Uzumaki, hasta que una voz corto el austero ambiente.

— Dicen que las más inocentes son las más salvajes en la cama — Sí, Suiguetsu tuvo la inteligente idea de decir su comentario en voz alta. Naruto notó como las chicas fruncían el ceño y cuchicheaban a saber qué cosas sobre la chica; también notó cómo su amigo, Sasuke, se había puesto tenso de repente.

— Cuando dejen de ser unos idiotas, me avisan — dijo Naruto con tono irritado, parándose rápidamente de la silla y caminando a paso apresurado a la puerta de la cafetería.

Las clases habían terminado rápidamente y Sakura y sus nuevas amigas caminaron a paso lento hacia la reja de salida de la escuela. La pelirrosa escuchaba con atención la conversación entre Matsuri y Hinata. Al parecer hoy había una fiesta.

— Anda, Hinata, acompáñame — rogó la castaña a su amiga por octava vez. — En serio te vas a divertir, además, va a estar ya sabes quién — dijo dándole unos suaves codazos en las costillas.

— Ma… Matsuri no — dijo tartamudeando un poco y con las mejillas arreboladas.

— Por favor, por favor, por favor — gritó ella haciendo que los demás alumnos la miraran extrañados de su desquiciante comportamiento.

Hinata agachó la cabeza avergonzada. — Está bi-bien — dijo en un susurro que Sakura apenas pudo escuchar.

Sakura apenas se dio cuenta cuando la castaña la observaba anormalmente, como si estuviera esperando que ella fuera a esa fiesta. Sí, claro.

— Vamos Sakura — dijo Matsuri ahora con una sonrisa en la cara.

—…— Sakura simplemente negó repetidas veces con la cabeza. Le aterraba la idea de asistir a esa fiesta con demasiados chicos, gente egoísta, con el ego hasta las nubes y además, demasiados chicos.

— Anda, por favor — usó la misma cara que había utilizado para convencer a Hinata, estaba segura de que daría resultado

—…— negó de nuevo. Por nadísima del mundo asistiría a esa tonta fiesta. Antes le tendría que pasar un camión encima.

Y tal vez el camión no fue lo suficiente convincente porque Sakura, Hinata y Matsuri se encontraban en la entrada de una gran casa de paredes color arena y techos altos y de tejas rojas.

Habían caminado un buen rato tratando de encontrar la casa, no es que fuera difícil de ver, si no que en ese enorme fraccionamiento cualquiera se podría perder. En serio era grande.

Cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta, Matsuri presionó el timbre y una chica más o menos de su edad, algo pasada de copas, abrió. Casi las barrió con la mirada y se alejó con paso tambaleante hacia el interior de la casa dando a entender que podían pasar.

La música en la casa hacía que se escuchase cómo las ventanas retumbaban, las cosas que estaban sobre una mesa cercana se movían de igual manera, amenazando con caer por la orilla. La estancia estaba sola, casi a oscuras, pero la sala principal estaba llena de adolescentes ebrios o casi ebrios bailando al ritmo de una pegajosa canción tocada por unos chicos que estaban encima de otra mesa con sus instrumentos.

Sakura estrujó sus dedos con nerviosismo. Cuando vio a esos chicos actuando como simios se asustó un poco, ella no debería estar ahí. Se maldijo internamente y se arrepintió de haberse dejado convencer por Matsuri, además, no sabía cómo diablos Tsunade había aceptado dejarla ir. Oh sí, había dicho algo como _¡Sakura, ya tienes vida social!_

Siguieron caminando, Hinata parecía incómoda con el ambiente y Matsuri saludaba a un par de conocidos. Llegaron a la puerta de cristal que daba al patio trasero y la visión era la misma que en la sala. Jóvenes bailando, mucha bebida y algunos besos en una esquina.

— La fiesta se está poniendo buena — Matsuri procuró gritar a causa de la fuerte música, pero Hinata y Sakura escucharon su voz algo atropellada.

— Matsuri-chan, ha… hay que irnos — dijo Hinata tratando de persuadir a la castaña de irse de ese lugar. Sakura asintió con la cabeza dándole la razón.

— Vamos Hinata, no seas aguafiestas — tomó un vaso que contenía un líquido de color entre amarillo y marrón — Diviértanse.

Matsuri caminó entre la gente dejando a su suerte a Hinata y Sakura. La pelirosa por primera vez notó cómo iban vestidas sus amigas. Matsuri llevaba un sencillo vestido sin tirantes de color marrón claro con una cinta debajo del busto un poco más oscuro que el vestido combinado con unos tacones color plata. Su cabello estaba suelto y con algunas ondas.

Hinata también llevaba una vestido sin tirantes tipo escosés de color azul marino y que le llegaba un poco más arriba de la rodilla. Traía unos tacones no muy altos de color negro y un collar del mismo color. Su cabello estaba agarrado en una media cola sujeta con pasadores y las puntas onduladas.

En cambio Sakura con la poca soltura que tenía en comparación con sus amigas, vestía una larga falda blanca estilo _adlib_ que le llagaba a media pantorrilla. Una delgada blusa azul petróleo y unas zapatillas blancas. Iba peinada de media cola y usaba sus fieles gafas, como siempre.

Tarde notó que Hinata también la había dejado sola. Sí, ahora estaba sola en la fiesta de un desconocido con gente desconocida. _Ya nada puede salir peor, ¿no?_ pensó por última vez la pelirosa antes de caminar de vuelta hacia la puerta de entrada de la casa. Necesitaba salir de ahí.

**·**

**·**

Caminó por los pasillos de la casa. Entró a la primera habitación y se encontró a dos jóvenes encimados en una cama besándose. Cerró y se dirigió a las demás. Después de revisar casi cinco puertas encontró en la última puerta del final de pasillo la habitación de Gaara.

Se adentró en el cuarto y la contempló unos momentos. Las paredes eran blancas y la colcha y cortinas eran de un color tinto. Los muebles eran de madera de arce oscuro. Se dirigió al Frigo-bar que estaba a un lado del escritorio y sacó una botella grande de Vodka. Sonrió.

Salió de nuevo a los pasillos y bajó la escalera de mármol adentrándose entre el barullo de gente. No llevaba cerca de dos minutos y ya sentía que estaba sudando. Entre la gente hacía un calor infernal. No le gustaban ese tipo de fiestas, las personas bailaban sin importar si alguien metía mano donde no debía. Él odiaba que traspasaran su círculo de espacio personal.

Siguió su camino hacia el patio trasero y ahí, entre un montón de mujeres sin oficio, encontró la cabellera castaña de Hyuuga, la rojiza de Gaara y la albina de Suigetsu.

— ¿Dónde estabas? — preguntó la ronca voz del anfitrión de la fiesta — Tardaste mucho.

— Deberías cerrar las puertas de las demás habitaciones — pudo ver la mueca de asco de su amigo — no sabes que te puedas encontrar — terminó diciendo con una sonrisa socarrona.

— ¿Dónde está? — preguntó Suigetsu extendiendo las manos y moviendo los dedos desesperadamente.

— Ten — Sasuke le entregó la botella a su amigo con una mueca de hastío. Lo repetía en su mente miles de veces en un solo día, sus amigos eran unos idiotas.

Sasuke se hizo un poco para atrás y no pudo seguir retrocediendo porque sintió que su cuerpo se estrelló con otro que tenía la parte de arriba más suave. Volteó medio rostro y se encontró con el rojizo cabello de Karin. Esa mujer sí sabía sacarlo de sus cabales. Estaba más que claro que nunca lo dejaría en paz.

— Sasuke-kun — dijo la mujer con voz melosa y chillona — Pensé que podíamos bailar juntos — invitó ella tomando la mano de él entre las suyas.

— Pensaste mal — dijo Sasuke con un tono descortés.

— Vamos Sasu-kun — insistió ella con una sonrisa provocadora que se veía mal hecha en su rostro.

— No — respondió él simplemente. Dio media vuelta y se marchó del lugar.

Neji, Gaara y Suigetsu miraron como la chica de cabellos rojos hacía un berrinche y se marchaba de ahí meneando las caderas para buscar otra vez a Sasuke.

— Que suerte que tiene ese Sasuke — dijo Suigetsu con un tono cantarín y divertido. En serio le parecía gracioso ver cómo su amigo sufría por culpa de esas mujeres insatisfechas.

— Mira el lado bueno, las tiene cuando quiere — comentó Gaara.

— Hmp — Neji vio a su alrededor y vio a su prima con Matsuri, su mejor amiga y la chica pelirosa que recientemente había entrado en el colegio. Le parecía extraña, pero sentía que por alguna razón quería saber más de ella.

Puso más atención cuando vio que la chica se quedaba sola. Tal vez aprovecharía un rato para conocerla. Se encaminó hacia donde se encontraba pero el grito de uno de sus amigos lo interrumpió.

— ¿A dónde vas? — gritó Suigetsu debido por la fuerte música que acababa de empezar, además de que ya había puesto algo de distancia entre ellos.

— Luego regreso — contesto simplemente no importándole si lo escuchaban o no.

Cuando volvió la vista no vio a la pelirosa. Movió la cabeza en varias direcciones buscándola y alcanzó a ver su peculiar cabellera moviéndose a través de la gente que estaba amontonada conversando en la puerta de cristal que daba la entrada a la casa.

Trató de moverse entre la gente pero parecía que no lo quisieran dejar ir. No se dio cuanta cuando la perdió de vista definitivamente.

Sasuke se dirigió a una de las mesas en la casa que tenía demasiados vasos llenos y medio llenos de alcohol. El humo y el calor inundaba el ambiente haciéndolo sentirse pegajoso y sucio. No le agradaba para nada esa sensación.

A lo lejos pudo ver a su _dobe_ amigo bailando demasiado cerca de otra chica rubia que se movía y que estaba vestida de manera muy descarada. ¿Acaso es de lo que gozaban los niñitos ricos de hoy? Eran patéticos.

Dirigió su vista por toda la sala buscando nada en especial. En lo que iba de la noche había recibido todo tipo de invitaciones, algunas muy indecentes. Y la verdad es que lo había pensado un poco pero pensándolo mejor, no quería despertar en una cama sin saber dónde estaba ni con quien, oliendo a bebida y a mucho tabaco. Hoy quería relajarse de una manera un poco más sana de lo normal, solo un poco.

Tomó un vaso de vodka mezclado con limón y refresco y se lo bebió todo casi de un solo trago. Se sentía bastante sediento. Movió otra vez su cabeza por la habitación y la volvió casi inmediatamente cuando su retina captó un color que desentonaba entre los colores amarillos y azules de las luces que habían puesto en el techo de la sala.

Se dirigió a paso rápido hacia el lugar donde la había visto tratando de no perderla de vista.

Ya casi llegaba, estaba a punto de…

Se dirigía a paso rápido hacia la puerta de salida. Sí, por fin había podido atravesar la barrera de mundo que se había hecho en la puerta del patio. Al parecer un par de ebrios se estaban golpeando por una tipa que era novia de no se quién y había besado a quien sabe quién, o algo así.

Cuando por fin había podido salir del barullo cuando alguien que estaba por ahí bailando le tiro "sin querer" el refresco encima. Ahora tenía la blusa y parte de la falda mojada, pasaría frío en lo que veía cómo regresaba devuelta a casa.

La verdad es que había sido una muy mala idea asistir a ese tipo de fiesta. En primera, no le agradaban, había mucha gente, sobre todo del sexo masculino. No le gustaban los espacios cerrados y mucho menos le agradaba que la gente se amontonara en un mismo lugar para cantar o actuar como tontos teniendo una gran cantidad de bebida corriendo por las venas. Era denigrante.

Cuando por fin vio la gran puerta de madera que era la salida de la casa sintió que unos ángeles cantaban "Aleluya" dentro de su mente. Al fin, era, libre.

Qué equivocada estaba. Cuando faltaban cinco metros para salir de ese horrendo ambiente una presión poco más arriba del codo la hizo reaccionar de manera desquiciante. Pensando que era alguien alcoholizado o algún violador comenzó a repartir manotazos con los ojos cerrados a diestra y siniestra. Su paranoia creció cuando sintió que casi la levantaban del suelo y la metían en un estrecho cuarto que no sabía que se encontraba cerca por estar pensando que al fin saldría de ahí.

¿No le podía pasar algo enserio peor? Porque enserio hubiera preferido el camión.

**·**

**·**

_

* * *

_

_Que pena con ustedes y con mi vida que nomás yo no subo, además de que me daba un poquito de flojerita, eso no lo niego, tampoco se me ocurría nada, pensándolo mejor eso se está haciendo más frecuente y no me agrada para nada:S_

_Pero bueno, aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo, ya han aparecido algunos nuevos personajes y todavía faltan algunos misterios -si puedo llamarlos así- que resolver y pues ya saben, se irán desenvolviendo conforme avanza la historia._

_Gracias a:_

_· kyo_nakamura_

_· __sakura-yuuki-luna_

_· __setsuna17_

_· __saquuchiha_

_· __Piffle Priincess_

_· __Pamys-Chan_

_· __Aki no kisu_

_· mia_

_· __akyraa_

_· __ann-Whitlock_

_· Rose_

_**¿Review?:)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer applied**__._

**Notas: **_AU. Los personajes tienen entre 16 y 17 años en una ciudad ficticia de Japón de costumbres americanas (Porque no conozco ninguna que sea japonesa, ha, ha)._

**Advertencias: **_Alguna que otra mala palabra. Lime.

* * *

_

**Speechless**

_**·**_

_**Capítulo 6**_

_Su paranoia creció cuando sintió que casi la levantaban del suelo y la metían en un estrecho cuarto que no sabía que se encontraba cerca por estar pensando que al fin saldría de ahí._

**·**

**·**

El calor estaba empezando a sofocarlo. Se separó de la chica rubia con la que había estado bailando y se dirigió en busca de un vaso de vodka. En el camino saludó a algunos de sus amigos. Llegó a la mesa y tomó el primer vaso que vio que estaba completo, lo tomó de una y jadeó un poco por el cansancio.

Había estado pegado a unas cuantas chicas toda la noche y la verdad es que no se aburría, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro de que era divertido.

Caminó a paso rápido y no se dio cuenta cuando chocó con una chica. Se giró casi asustado de haberle hecho daño y la levantó rápidamente, dándose cuenta de quién era.

— Hinata-chan — dijo el rubio con un tenue sonrojo en las mejillas que bien se podría confundir con el calor o por el alcohol que había consumido en lo que iba de la noche.

— Na… ruto-kun — dijo la chica agachando la cabeza. ¡Dios! Sentía que las piernas y el labio inferior le temblaban.

— Eh… — Naruto no sabía qué decir y al ver que la chica se movía un poco incómoda en su sitio, decidió a hablar de una buena vez — Deberías probar las… frituras — terminó de decir con una sonrisa extraña.

— Oh — dijo Hinata con aires casi decepcionantes — Supongo que están buenas — alzó el rostro y mostró una tímida sonrisa.

— Sí — Naruto se recriminó por decir algo tan estúpido.

— ¡Hinata! — ambos se voltearon al oír que alguien gritaba el nombre de la pelinegra. Haciéndose paso entre la gente estaba un chico de cabello marrón, peinado casi salvajemente y de ojos negros.

— Etto… Kiba-kun me llama — dudó un poco — Hablamos después Naruto-kun — se despidió Hinata de nuevo mostrando esa sonrisa tímida.

— Sí, hasta luego — se despidió el rubio alzando la mano y agitándola un poco en el aire. Vio casi enojado como los dos se marchaban riendo y empujándose entre ellos.

— Estúpido, estúpido — se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano repetidamente. Era Naruto Uzumaki, uno de los más populares en la preparatoria y el más parlanchín y simpático (modesto, ¿no?), en ese caso, ¿porqué diablos no podía hablar con esa chica? Se sentía nervioso y sentía que la lengua se le enredaba cuando trataba de hablar. Era una situación incómoda porque nunca antes le había sucedido.

Suspiró audiblemente y sobó un poco su frente para calmar el dolor que se había provocado. Negó con la cabeza y siguió con su camino.

Se dirigió hacia el área del patio y encontró a un par de personas agarrándose a puños y patadas. Se dijo a sí mismo que lo mejor sería separarlos, si hacían mucho escándalo la policía privada del condominio podría venir y terminar la fiesta.

Se acercó por atrás de un muchacho y lo tomó por el cuello y girándolo durante su caída, haciéndolo terminar boca abajo.

— ¿Qué jodidos está pasando aquí? — gritó el rubio ya harto de la pelea. Todas las personas que habían estado animando la pelea se callaron al instante.

— Ese cabrón se estaba besando con mi novia — dijo un chico de cabellos platinados que estaba demasiado enojado.

— Estaba buena — dijo el otro restándole importancia al asunto. Algunas personas rieron, como si la situación fuera lo suficiente divertida. El otro chico quiso volver a lanzarse contra él pero otras personas que estaban ahí lo detuvieron por los brazos.

— Kabuto, ya basta, vas a hacer que nos saquen a todos de aquí — cuando Naruto dijo eso todos vieron mal al chico de nombre Kabuto.

— Me las pagaras — le dijo Kabuto al chico con el que había estado peleando — También tú Uzumaki — dicho esto se volvió y caminó a paso rápido a la salida.

— Sí claro — dijo el rubio todavía algo enojado y dando por terminado el pleito se dirigió a donde momentos antes había visto a sus amigos.

Caminó hasta el otro extremo del patio y ahí encontró a Gaara y Shikamaru algo felices y sosteniendo a Suigetsu que parecía a punto de vomitar.

— Que hay — saludó Naruto levantando su mano y señalándolos con la cabeza.

— No mucho, la fiesta es un éxito — dijo Shikamaru levantando el pulgar y sonriendo un poco, a pesar de siempre ser el serio del grupo junto con Gaara, Sasuke y Neji.

— ¿Sí? — el rubio alzó las cejas ante lo obvio — Encontré al cuatro-ojos armando un escándalo.

— Nada raro — dijo Suigetsu que ya se encontraba en el suelo — ¿Quién diablos lo invitó?

— Nadie, la rata se ha colado — dijo Gaara que hasta el momento no había pronunciado palabra.

— Recuérdenme darle una paliza el lunes, pero por ahora… ¡A disfrutar nuestro fin de semana! — Naruto agitó la mano derecha en la que llevaba otro vaso con alcohol que le había quitado a alguien en el camino, haciendo que el líquido se meciera peligrosamente y la otra mano la movió más frenéticamente en el aire haciendo que los que oyeron la última frase hicieran lo mismo y gritaran por sus dos días de salvaje libertad.

**·**

**·**

— ¿Dónde estará Sasuke-kun? — se preguntó a sí misma la pelirroja que había estado persiguiendo al Uchiha casi toda la noche.

— Tal vez está tomando con alguno de sus amigos — le contestó la rubia que la acompañaba.

Ambas chicas estaban en el segundo piso de la casa, examinando con ojo crítico la sala, esperando encontrar al "amado" de la pelirroja.

— De seguro ya se fue con alguna tipa — dijo de nuevo la rubia con una sonrisa socarrona, esperando ver la reacción de su amiga.

— No digas eso Ino, me la voy a creer — advirtió la pelirroja con el entrecejo fruncido, Ino tal vez tenía razón, y si la tenía, la chica con la que estaba su novio la pagaría muy, muy caro.

Estaba claro que no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados si alguien trataba de quitárselo, eso ya lo había dejado muy en claro años atrás. Por ejemplo, hace dos años le había hecho la vida tan imposible a una cualquiera que andaba tras Sasuke, que se tuvo que cambiar de escuela. Sonrió orgullosa al recordar aquello.

— Ah, necesito un trago — dijo Ino sacudiendo su mano en dirección a ella, para echarse el aire que producía el movimiento.

— Vamos, sirve de que busco más de cerca de Sasuke-kun — propuso Karin.

— Nunca te vas a resignar, ¿cierto? — le preguntó su amiga con un tono irritado.

— ¿De qué hablas? ¿Resignarme? — Karin se hizo la desentendida, a pesar de ya saber de que hablaba.

— El nunca te va a hacer caso, y si lo hace, bien sabes que sólo será para que te abras de piernas — La sonrisa burlona que Ino tenía en la cara parecía que no se la quitaría nadie. Karin sintió ganas de quitársela con un puñetazo.

— Cállate — dijo la pelirroja elevando la voz un poco — No sabes de que hablas. El me desea, sólo que aún no se da cuenta.

— ¿Y cuándo lo hará? — soltó la rubia casi riendo.

— Más pronto de lo que él se imagina — le contestó con una sonrisa de superioridad. Karin empujó a su amiga bruscamente y se giró sonriéndole hipócritamente.

— ¿Vamos? — le dijo Karin. Ino sólo se limitó a caminar detrás de ella, controlando sus impulsos de verla rodar por las escaleras. Sonrió un tanto divertida.

_Algún día, algún día_

Pensó.

**·**

**·**

Cuando sintió los pies por fin en el piso su primer impulso fue el de correr, y de hecho así lo hizo, pero no contaba con que algo duro y semejante a una puerta se cruzara en su camino. Se sobó el trasero tratando de calmar la punzada de dolor que sintió cuando cayó de sentón en el piso de donde sea que se encontraba.

Abrió los ojos por primera vez y sólo vio oscuro. Trató de enfocar la vista y a duras penas pudo distinguir las sombras de lo que había en la habitación. Se dio cuenta de que el cuarto en el que estaban era muy pequeño, casi de 2 x 3 metros. Había varias repisas de madera pegadas de la pared y el piso era de madera oscura.

Se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y movió la manija de la puerta, tratándola de abrir pero por más que quiso no pudo, estaba trancada. Un escalofrío le recorrió completamente el cuerpo al sentir una extrañamente familiar respiración en la nuca. Volteó el rostro lentamente y sólo vislumbró la silueta de un rostro.

Enfocó un poco más la vista y ¡Oh sorpresa! La persona que recientemente se había convertido en Capitán Hormonas estaba frente a ella. Él chico se acercó a ella y la abrazó, pasando su fuerte brazo por detrás de la cintura de la chica.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo frunció el entrecejo y lo apartó de un empujón. ¿No había notado que no le gustaba la compañía masculina acaso?

Sasuke se sorprendió por la actitud de la muchacha más no lo mostró. Era cierto que antes se había mostrado sumisa y delicada, pero ahora lo empujaba y le fruncía las cejas.

_Interesante_

Pensó.

Sonrió arrogante y se acercó un poco más hacia ella. Dejaría de hacer eso en cuanto…

— Molesta — susurró Sasuke antes de enterrar su rostro en el hueco que se hacía entre el hombro y el cuello de ella, aspirando el aroma que desprendía su piel.

Sakura casi aterrorizada puso las manos en el pecho de él tratando de apartarlo, no teniendo éxito al sentir las manos del pelinegro aferradas a su cintura. Aplicó más fuerza pero al parecer todo era inútil.

— Vamos — dijo él — no te tienes que… hacerte la difícil, yo sé que me deseas — dijo con una seguridad digna de un Uchiha.

Respiró nuevamente el aroma de coco y vainilla, rozando de arriba abajo el cuello de ella con su nariz. Sacó un poco la lengua y lamió el níveo cuello de la pelirosa.

— … — Sakura empezó a quejarse, produciendo sonidos suaves con la garganta, que Sasuke, por supuesto, malinterpretó al instante haciéndolo sonreír orgulloso y continuando con su labor.

Bajó su mano derecha pasando por la espalda baja y contorneando la curva del trasero de la chica. Sakura pegó un pequeño brinco y de nuevo trató de alejarlo. Nada parecía dar resultado.

Sasuke bajó la otra mano y la metió por debajo de la blusa de la chica, acariciando el costado de su cintura y la espalda. De repente la temperatura de la habitación había subido, sentía la necesidad de tenerla ahora mismo. Se quitó con avidez la chamarra negra de poliéster y subió la blusa de la chica poco más abajo del sostén. La mano que había estado acariciando su espalda rozó la piel de su plano estómago, produciendo un estremecimiento por parte de la oji-jade.

Sakura no se movía, puede que fuera el terror de que el chico que tenía enfrente pudiera hacerle algo, o por el simple hecho de tal vez lo que el chico hacía se sintiera… bien.

Cerró los ojos y los recuerdos de aquella noche arribaron a su mente, de nuevo sintió el terror que la había inundado cuando las rasposas manos de ese hombre la recorrieron. Sintió la piel helada y también un agudo vértigo. Incluso sintió la tensión en sus músculos.

Sakura cayó al piso de sentón y Sasuke miró sin comprender a qué venia esa acción por parte de ella. La chica, con el rostro lleno de terror y lágrimas se deslizó a una esquina, tratando de contener inútilmente el llanto que ya estaba derramando. Dobló las rodillas ligeramente y enterró la cabeza en el hueco que hacían sus brazos recargados en las rodillas.

Sollozó audiblemente, todavía con los asquerosos recuerdos vagando por su mente. Sintió de nuevo el pánico cuando las manos de Sasuke la zarandeaban continuamente.

Sasuke seguía sin comprender la actitud de la chica, al principio sintió que todo iba casi de maravilla, estaba a punto de hacerla suya, ella no se quejaba y la verdad es que él también lo estaba disfrutando, se sentía muy bien el tacto de su piel contra la de ella. Pero cuando la vio llorando, en alguna parte de su ser, se preocupó por ella.

Se acercó lentamente a la chica y la movió de un lado a otro. Ella negó con la cabeza repetidamente, casi de manera desquiciante y al parecer diciendo cosas que no parecían tener significado alguno, solo eran murmullos.

— Sakura — habló en voz baja, casi de manera consoladora — Vamos —.

Ella volvió a negar, y esta vez Sasuke desesperó y la tomó por los brazos haciendo que se parara de una y asustada, empezara a manotear, tratando de que la soltara.

De un momento a otro y sin darse cuenta, la puerta del pequeño cuarto se abrió, dejando ver a un chico con el ceño fruncido.

**·**

**·**

Había fracasado en el intento de encontrar a la chica de cabello rosa. Después de estar un rato buscándola se cansó y se resignó a que no la encontraría ahí, entonces decidió que lo mejor era quedarse un rato más a tomar con sus amigos. Pero su plan se fue por una cloaca imaginaria cuando vio a Gaara, Shikamaru, Naruto y Suigetsu tirados en el césped, abrazados y cantando alguna canción sobre changos voladores.

Se alejó lentamente del lugar, rogando porque nadie le hubiera visto con ese cuarteto de ridículos.

Creyó que podría divertirse un rato pero simplemente _ese_ tipo de fiestas no le agradaban. Después de charlar un rato con algunas chicas del lugar optó por la mejor opción, irse de ese lugar. Ya el lunes les daría explicaciones de por qué se fue temprano, aunque, pensándolo bien, no tenía porque dar explicaciones de nada.

Golpeó varias veces su bolsillo trasero para cerciorarse de que las llaves de su moto estaban dentro y cuando revisó que nada le faltara se apresuró a salir de ahí.

Fue un problema pasar por la sala, que estaba llena de adolescentes ebrios, felices y dopados. Sonrió internamente. _Lo que les espera mañana cuando despierten._ Atravesó un largo pasillo, la música bajó su volumen al estar esa zona un poco más lejos del lugar donde estaban las enormes bocinas. Observó detenidamente los cuadros a ambos lados del corredor. Se veían tétricos, como esos cuadros de familias del siglo XVIII.

Recordó la primera vez que visitó la casa de su amigo y rió entre dientes cuando una noche que se habían quedado ahí hasta tarde, bajó por un sándwich y se perdió por casi 10 minutos, al no encontrar el regreso a la habitación del muchacho, todo eso por unos simples cuadros de pan y jamón.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó un sonido algo amortiguado por las paredes, se escuchó. Al principió pensó que era su imaginación y siguió andando, pero el sonido se escuchaba más claro. Después pensó que podría ser alguien ahogado en alcohol y en sus penas, pero desechó la idea de inmediato, no había nadie por ahí.

Caminó un poco más rápido pensando que se había vuelto loco cuando pasó por la última puerta del pasillo y escuchó el sonido perfectamente. Sollozos. Entonces no estaba tan loco.

Pegó su oído a la puerta de madera y escuchó algunas voces y el llanto de una mujer. O de un hombre que lloraba como mujer. Alzó los hombros restándole importancia y diciéndose que no era de su incumbencia, dispuesto a seguir su camino pero interrumpido por lo que escuchó.

— _Sakura_ — Sip, sin duda había escuchado el nombre de la persona a la que había estado buscando las últimas casi 2 horas. Frunció el ceño. ¿Qué diablos hacía ahí? Digo, no es que le importara mucho pero…

¿¡Qué diablos hacía ahí!

Abrió la puerta de un jalón y lo que se encontró no le gustó para nada. Sasuke estaba moviendo salvajemente (según él) de adelante hacia atrás a la pelirosa. Además, a simple vista se veía que ella estaba llorando, las mejillas estaban empapadas y los ojos los tenía rojos.

— ¿Qué demonios crees que haces Uchiha? — dijo el castaño con una nota de enojo en su voz.

Sasuke volteó molesto a ver a su amigo. ¿Qué se suponía que hacía él ahí? Se levantó rápidamente y alzó a Sakura del brazo de un modo brusco.

— Que te importa — le contestó el pelinegro con un tono peor que el de Neji. Acomodó mejor a la chica, pasando su brazo por su cintura y empezó a caminar para poder salir de ese lugar, pero no contaba con que su amigo interrumpiría su huida. Neji tomó del brazo a la chica que todavía estaba en un estado ausente y casi lastimoso.

— Apártate — le ordenó el pelinegro, estaba harto, con una chica extraña y quería irse de ahí lo más pronto posible.

— No, ¿qué le hiciste? — apuntó con la cabeza a la chica.

— Nada, apártate — reiteró el chico sintiendo las ganas de golpear al castaño más de una vez. ¿A qué venía tanta pregunta?

— Estás loco si crees que voy a dejar que te la lleves como está.

— No es de tu incumbencia Hyuuga — casi gritó, posicionándose enfrente de él de una manera amenazadora.

Neji no dijo nada. Tomó a la chica del hombro cuando Sasuke estuvo desprevenido y la abrazó por la espalda, ella escondió se cara en el pecho de él sintiéndose segura por alguna razón. El castaño inició su marcha y abrió la puerta de la gran casa, sosteniendo a Sakura para que no fuera a caer por ir tan deprisa.

El pelinegro siguió a ambos muy de cerca. ¿Qué jodidos se creía para llegar y quitarle a Sakura así como así?

Cuando Neji encontró su motocicleta estacionada se dirigió ahí y le dio a Sakura su casco. Ella, entre tanto ajetreo no sabía cómo ni cuándo había llegado hasta ahí, lo único que sabía es que ahí, ya no quería estar. Tomó el casco con miedo y sin saber que hacía ahí, así que mejor se quedó parada esperando a… a… al chico del cual desconocía su nombre.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — le preguntó un encabritado Uchiha.

— Escúchame bien Sasuke — Neji tomó a Sasuke de la camisa y la acercó a su rostro, dejándolo a escasos centímetros — No te le vuelvas a acercar, no es como las golfas que frecuentas.

— Y tú me lo vas a impedir — era más una afirmación que una pregunta.

— Sí, así que mantente alejado de ella.

Caminó rápidamente de nuevo hacia donde estaba la pelirosa, parecía que quería romper el piso con cada paso que daba. La vio ahí parada sin saber que hacer y un sentimiento de lástima y protección se instaló en su pecho. Raro.

— Sube — le ordenó a la muchacha con voz dura. Ésta al oír su voz se sobresaltó y lo miró casi asustada. Hyuuga, al verla así, reparó en su error y se abofeteó mentalmente. _Sé más suave, idiota._

— Lo siento — se disculpó y Sakura lo miró intrigada — sube, por favor.

— … — la chica negó lentamente, tenía miedo.

— Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa, no te pasará nada — dijo con una tenue sonrisa, algo extraño de un chico tan serio como Hyuuga. Acto seguido, él se subió y ayudó a Sakura a subirse también.

Movió los cambios de velocidad, haciendo que el motor de la motocicleta color oliva rugiera con fuerza. Sakura pasó los brazos por los costados del chico y se agarró fuertemente a él en un abrazo, recargó su rostro en su espalda y cerró los ojos, rogando porque esa noche hubiera sido otra pesadilla más.

Neji arrancó y sólo dejó una estela de humo y tierra.

Sasuke pateó el césped. No estaba enojado, no, que va, ¡estaba furioso! Ese desgraciado se las iba a pagar, de eso estaba seguro.

Pateó el césped una vez más y se quedó mirando el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante. Tenía demasiadas dudas con respecto a esa chica.

Pero sólo una le intrigaba más que las demás.

¿Qué diablos le había sucedido para que su pusiera así?

De algún modo lo descubriría, y ya tenía alguien que la ayudara con su pequeña _investigación_.

Además, pasaría al plan B, nada de acercamientos intensos de repente, ahora trataría de entablar algún tipo de amistad con esa pelirosa. Al fin y al cabo, sería aún más fácil. Sonrió. El lunes a primera hora, se convertiría en la persona más comprensible y paciente que hayan visto.

_Sakura, vas a ser mía._

_

* * *

_

_Dios, no saben lo que tuve que pasar para poder terminar este capítulo, fue desesperante, siento que casi, casi me arrancaba todos los cabellos de la cabeza. Enserio perdón por tardarme, pero creo que esto sucederá un poco más seguido, son etapas difíciles y se que ustedes sabrán comprenderme._

_Paciencia! Eso es todo lo que les pido, paciencia, por favor._

_Estoy llena de tareas, trabajos y demás, y mi inspiración ahora si que se ha ido por una cloaca imaginaria, y no le encuentro, desapareció:S_

_MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR TODOS SUS REVIEWS!_

_No saben lo feliz que me hacen, se los juro que trataré de poner la continuación en cuanto pueda y la haré mejor que la anterior, enserio._

_Hasta la próxima lectoras y lectores (si es que hay alguno)._

_Ciao._


	8. Disculpas

**Querido Lector:**

Desde lo más profundo de mí ser les pido infinitas disculpas por la tardanza que me ha tomado subir el siguiente capítulo. Sé que justificarme a estas alturas es absurdo y por demás podría –casi- asegurar que muchos de los que leen esto podrán, no sé, ¿enojarse? Tal vez.

Pero nuevamente pido disculpas por mi falta de atención hacia la historia. Dejando las disculpas de lado expondré algunos de los impedimentos que se me presentaron en este periodo de tiempo que no he subido la continuación.

1. Primeramente, la computadora donde he tenido guardados los archivos de la historia ha, por decirlo así, fallecido. Pero tengo fe en que encontraré una solución para eso.

2. Segundo, tampoco voy a excusarme diciendo que la computadora y blablablá. Admito que a falta de imaginación e inspiración, creo que lo que llevaba escrito tampoco me satisfacía lo suficiente, y si no lo hace, no se me haría justo poner algo de poca calidad para que ustedes que me dan su tiempo, lo lean así todo feo.

Debido a esta situación pospondré por un tiempo la historia. Aclaro: esto es temporal, en lo que pueda recuperar esos archivos de la computadora, inmediatamente me pondré a escribir, teniendo fe de que lo que escribiré será algo bueno y productivo.

Gracias por su tiempo y sinceras disculpas por mi falta.

**Silent'Tears'of'Morphine**


	9. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer applied**__._

**Notas: **_AU. Los personajes tienen entre 16 y 17 años en una ciudad ficticia de Japón de costumbres americanas (Porque no conozco ninguna que sea japonesa, ha, ha)._

**Advertencias: **_Creo que ninguna.

* * *

_

**Speechless**

_**·**_

_**Capítulo 7**_

_El lunes a primera hora, se convertiría en la persona más comprensible, amable y paciente que jamás hayan visto._

**·**

**·**

El sonido del motor de la motocicleta era lo único que interrumpía el silencio de la noche. Ninguno de los dos había hablado en todo lo que iba del trayecto. Sakura, obviamente, porque no lo haría y Neji pensó que lo mejor era estar así.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de la chica, Neji se sorprendió al ver lo pequeña y humilde que se veía a comparación de las demás que ahí se encontraban. Sonrió internamente. Esa chica era muy extraña, cosa que le atraía en demasía, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo.

El castaño se bajó primero de la motocicleta y ayudó a Sakura a bajar, la tomó del brazo cuando la pelirosa se balanceó peligrosamente_. Debe estar débil por lo que ha pasado_. Pensó. La tomó más fuerte y la acompañó a la puerta de su casa, sintiéndose extraño al hacer eso, puesto que jamás creyó tener la necesidad de hacerlo, las chicas podían llegar solitas.

Cuando subieron las escaleras del pórtico y estuvieron frente a la puerta con vitrales Sakura no hizo ademán de abrir la puerta ni de nada. En cambio, caminó hasta el borde de los escalones y se sentó con mirada ausente. Tapó su rostro con sus dos manos y empezó a llorar de nuevo.

Neji no sabía que hacer así que se quedó observándola en la oscuridad. Pensó que no podía dejarla así, entonces se sentó junto a ella y pasó uno de sus brazos por encima de los hombros; la chica de inmediato aceptó el semi-abrazo y lloró nuevamente en el pecho del castaño, no importándole si empapaba la camisa del muchacho, cosa que sinceramente a él tampoco le importaba.

El castaño suspiró y volteó a ver el negro cielo que estaba lleno de puntillos blancos. Suspiró de nuevo y mentalmente se preguntó.

_¿Cómo me metí en esto?_

_**·**_

Se acomodó nuevamente en el sillón, estaba algo incómodo desde que lo de Sakura había ocurrido, ya casi eran las 5 de la mañana y la gente había desocupado la casa. Todo estaba hecho un desastre.

Había miles de vasos de plástico aplastados en el piso, junto con servilletas, comida y colillas de cigarrillos. Las botellas vacías de tequila, whiskey y vodka reposaban en una mesa más alejada. El blanco piso estaba manchado por huellas de zapatos que se habían hecho por el lodo y la mugre que metieron del patio trasero.

Volteó el rostro en dirección al techo y alzó una ceja extrañado.

¿Cómo jodidos habían llegado esas huellas de manos sucias al techo? Negó con la cabeza, pero pronto paró por el dolor que le vino. Dios, si pasadas unas horas de la fiesta estaba así, no quería imaginarse que pasaría cuando despertara. Cerró los ojos y trató de encontrar su lugar feliz.

Pronto se encontró en un extraño mundo anómalo de amplios prados con césped color azul, las plantas tenían franjas de distintos colores y el cielo tenía un extraño color amarillo con nubes púrpuras que reinaban en las alturas.

A lo lejos logró ver una larguísima cabellera de color rosa y se acercó lo más pronto posible sabiendo a quién le pertenecía. Jadeó por el cansancio y se encontró con la pelirosa que vestía solamente un mini jumper amarillo pollito demasiado pegado a su cuerpo. Ella estaba de espaldas y cuando volteó a verlo, Sasuke sintió un pequeño pinchazo en la entrepierna.

La pequeña muchacha caminó lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. El Uchiha no hizo más que quedarse ahí parado como un retrasado mental. La chica se acercó y sonrió con coquetería. Alzó su pierna derecha y la posicionó al costado del pelinegro, que rápidamente tomó el blanco muslo de la chica y lo acarició con el pulgar.

Sakura pegó se cuerpo al del muchacho y su mano se dirigió a la nuca de Sasuke haciendo que se encorvara un poco para poder susurrarle al oído.

— Sa – su – ke- kun — casi gimió con una voz baja que hizo que a Sasuke se le erizaran los vellos.

— Sakura — gruñó él, aspirando ese aroma que se había quedado en su mente.

Abrió los ojos de repente sintiendo la rasposa tela del sillón bajo sus brazos y piernas. Alzó la cabeza pero pronto se arrepintió pues el dolor de cabeza había regresado. Meditó lo que acababa de imaginar y una sola pregunta se pasó como rayo dentro de su cabeza.

_¿Qué jodidos había sido eso?_

Estaba seguro de que no había fumado nada durante la fiesta, frotó su frente y cerró los ojos con más fuerza.

— ¡Teme! — gritó una voz, que más que voz parecía un chillido de puerco –según Sasuke-.

Abrió los ojos y cuando pudo enfocar bien volteó a ver al rubio que venía acercándose como si fuera una fresca lechuga, a pesar de haber estado bailando y tomando toda la noche.

— ¿Qué pasa Naruto? — no estaba de humor ni para insultar al ojiazul.

— ¡Woah! — gritó Naruto agitando las manos como espantando moscas y con una cara de falsa sorpresa — ¿Y mi teme amigo, qué le hiciste?

— Hn — prefería ignorarlo, cerró los ojos nuevamente y masajeó el puente de la nariz con sus dedos pulgar e índice.

— Vamos a casa — le anunció el rubio que al ver la extraña y decaída actitud de su amigo, desistió de molestarlo, **por ahora**.

Sasuke se levantó del sillón y caminó a la salida con las manos en los bolsillos, su ceño estaba fruncido y sólo traía una cosa en mente.

_Sakura._

_**·**_

Abrió los ojos lentamente y sintió sus brazos acalambrados, además le dolía horrores la cabeza. Definitivamente la noche de diversión le había costado. Cuando se quiso enderezar, sintió la presión en su brazo derecho, bajó la mirada y prácticamente vio rosa. Sin entender que pasaba le buscó rostro y no vio otro si no el de Sakura, que tenía los ojos cerrados y respiraba de forma pausada, dormida.

Trató de quitar su brazo de debajo del cuerpo de la chica casi de manera desesperada y cuando logró hacerlo casi brincó de la cama, como si estuviera llena de insectos. Respirando agitadamente observó a la chica que se encontraba de lo más cómoda en su cama, en su habitación.

Frunció las cejas, se puso rápido el pantalón de la piyama, puesto que estaba en bóxers y rápidamente salió de ese lugar.

Cuando el sol calentó su rostro decidió que ya era hora de levantarse si no quería sufrir alguna quemadura leve. Se quedó sentada en la amplia cama con la mirada perdida. Suspiró y pateó la pesada colcha hacia abajo para poder levantarse. Por primera vez, se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación.

Al pasar por el pasillo, escuchó ruidos en la planta baja. Bajó la mirada al piso y se preguntó en dónde estaría Sai. Negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino al baño. Una vez ahí, reguló la temperatura del agua y quitó las ropas de su cuerpo lentamente en lo que el agua estaba lista.

Se metió de una y dejó que el agua caliente quemara su espalda. Cerró los ojos y después de pocos segundos se acostumbró al ardor que sentía. Pasó lo inevitable y los recuerdos de la noche pasada inundaron su mente haciendo que apretará más fuerte los párpados.

**Flash back**

_Entró a la casa una vez que Neji dejó la entrada de la casa y arrancó en su motocicleta. Caminó casi de puntillas tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Dejó la chamarra que Neji le prestó en el sillón de la sala y caminó de vuelta hacia las escaleras para ir a su habitación. Estaba demasiado cansada._

_Ya iba a llegar cuando la luz difusa de la lámpara de la sala a su espalda se prendió. Giró un poco la cabeza y se encontró a Tsunade sentada en uno de los sillones más chicos, tenía el entrecejo fruncido y la pierna izquierda, junto con sus brazos, estaban cruzados._

_Volteó su cuerpo para quedar completamente de frente a la rubia y notó que sus facciones se suavizaron al ver el estado en que venía. De un movimiento rápido, la rubia se levantó del sillón con mirada preocupada y le preguntó si estaba bien._

_Ella simplemente asintió con la cabeza y sin ánimos de nada subió de manera cansina y torpe los escalones. Cuando estuvo en la planta alta de la casa, caminó tocando las paredes puesto que todo estaba sumido en una oscuridad casi absoluta._

_Llegó a la puerta que era de su habitación y la abrió un poco, viéndola iluminada por el difuso foco rosado para niñas que prendía cuando oscurecía y no podía dormir por culpa de sus terrores nocturnos. Se quedó un rato en la puerta y cerró la puerta, caminando nuevamente por el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta blanca._

_La abrió con mucho cuidad y notó que Sai ya estaba dormido. Entró silenciosamente, tratando de no hacer nada de ruido pero falló cuando casi se cae por pisar quien sabe qué cosa que estaba tirada en el piso, se acomodó el pelo y nuevamente se dirigió a la cama del pelinegro._

_Cuando estuvo ahí, corrió un poco la colcha para ver el pálido rostro de su amigo sin ninguna expresión. Notó como su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, producto de su profundo sueño. Se quitó los zapatos con cuidado e hizo a un lado el edredón para poder acomodarse, lentamente se metió en la cama y con cuidado de no despertar a su amigo, se acurrucó junto a él._

_Sentía que no podría dormir en toda la noche, pero en cuanto su cabeza tocó lo almohada, sus ojos se cerraron inmediatamente, forzándola a ir al mundo de los sueños._

**Flash Back**

Cuando sintió el malestar en su espalda cerró las llaves del agua. Salió y secó completamente su cuerpo. Sinceramente no quería ir a la escuela, no después de lo que había pasado esa noche. Suspiró con pesadez y salió a alistar sus cosas.

Cuando bajó se dio cuenta que faltaba poco para su hora de entrada así que cogió rápido sus cosas y salió casi corriendo. Al salir, saludó a una viejecita que vivía en la casa de la esquina; la conoció cuando había decidido a dar una vuelta sola por ahí y se la había topado regando su jardín. En verdad era muy amable y no le importaba si ella no decía ni pío, pues con lo parlanchina que era, aunque hablara, no tendría oportunidad de interrumpirla.

Le dedicó una radiante sonrisa y siguió su camino. Unos minutos después, observó que algunos adolescentes se aglomeraban en la entrada para pasar a sus respectivos salones. Afortunadamente vio una larga cabellara marrón y se dirigió rápido a ella con una sonrisa.

Tomó su antebrazo y se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, si no que estaba con TODA su banda de amiguitos. Neji la observó serio pero al reconocerla esbozó una pequeña sonrisa sincera, cosa que sorprendió a los presentes y enojó a _otro._

El castaño la tomó del hombro y la retiró del grupo para, algo así como, "hablar" con ella.

— Sakura ¿qué haces aquí? — le preguntó con su ronca y elegante voz.

Sakura compuso una cara de obviedad ante tal pregunta y el castaño rodó los ojos.

— Cierto, estudias aquí pero… — dudó.

— … — Sabía a lo que se refería. Ella no era popular; él sí. Ella no tenía tanto dinero; él sí. Ella no era reconocida por nada; él era sub-capitán del equipo de soccer. Pero él no tenía la culpa de sus desgracias.

Le sonrió tiernamente provocando una extraña sensación en el estómago del Hyuuga. Con un poco de timidez le extendió la mano, de la cual colgaba su chamarra de cuero negro.

Neji la tomó con simpleza y se la puso bajo el brazo.

— ¿Eso era todo? — preguntó él, aunque sonando un poco rudo.

— … — Sakura asintió con una sonrisa y corrió hacia su salón de clases, abrazando

sus libros contra su pecho.

Neji sonrió un poco al ver a la despreocupada chica correr entre la gente. Tomó la chamarra que le había dado minutos antes y la acercó a su nariz. A pesar de que todavía olía a la loción que había usado esa noche, el olor a fresa predominaba. Y lo peor de todo era que… Le encantaba.

.

Frunció las cejas y enserio que trató, pero no pudo contener la mueca de repulsión hacia ese Hyuuga que se creía tanto. Dios, como lo odiaba. ¿Quién se creía _ese_ al coquetear con ella? ¡Ella era **suya**!

Inmediatamente se casi noqueó mentalmente al reparar en lo que había dicho. ¿Suya? Que diablos. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido siquiera pensar aquello? ¿Aquella chiquilla escuálida de cabello rosa suya? ¡Ja! Ni en un millón de años. Nunca. Jamás.

Era imposible que alguien tan superior como él se enamorara de alguien como ella. No señor, el era un frívolo mujeriego rompecorazones. No sentimientos. Sólo aventuras de una noche, nada más, nada menos. Tal vez sólo era la presión de la apuesta, aunque el año apenas empezaba, quería terminar con esto de una buena vez.

Se acercó a Neji que todavía se encontraba lejos del grupo y se paró enseguida de él. Frunció de nuevo las cejas al ver como olisqueaba quién sabe qué.

— ¿Y tú qué? — le preguntó con tono despectivo.

Neji lo miró por el rabillo del ojo todavía con la chamarra entre manos y dejó de sonreír — Más que tú, Uchiha — se mofó.

— Hmp. Eso crees, perdedor — contestó Sasuke mirándolo de arriba abajo, se dio la vuelta y caminó con las manos en los bolsillos hacia su salón que para desgracia, compartía con el incompetente de Hyuuga.

Cuando entró al salón se llevó una –grata- sorpresa. Sakura estaba presente y dispuesta para la clase de matemática, hasta al frente del salón. Se enderezó un poco y puso un muy bien fingido intento de sonrisa.

Caminó con pasos suaves y silenciosos por las filas de mesa bancos, casi como un jaguar que se oculta en las hierbas altas, esperando a que su alimento aparezca y pueda engullirlo. Cuando estuvo a la altura de la pelirosa se sentó de sopetón, sin importarle el revuelo que había causado de repente entre el alumnado.

Sin saber que pasaba, Sakura volteó a todos lados buscando una explicación del escándalo, pero se interrumpió cuando sus ojos captaron los negros irises de alguien más, sentado a un lado de ella, _muy cerca_.

Casi dio un brinco en su asiento al encontrarse a Uchiha Sasuke a un lado de ella, con una pose casual y una eeh… ¿sonrisa? Diablos no, no podía ser aquello.

— … — No dijo nada pero su mirada decía más que mil palabras y eso Sasuke lo entendió.

— Sakura, vengo a… — dudó — a decirte que yo, en verdad … por lo de la otra noche.

— … — Sakura hizo una mueca, tratando de descifrar lo que había entre el "verdad" y el "por" de su anterior frase; Sasuke lo entendió, no había sido del todo _claro_.

— Yo lo sienjahsj… — se aclaró un poco la garganta para rectificar — Yo… lo… sientjkas.

— … — La pelirosa enarcó una ceja, ladeó la cabeza e hizo una mueca en serio graciosa. ¿Qué diablos quería decir ese anormal?

— Está bien, trataré con otra palabra; Per… _perdón _— susurró con voz muy baja. Al ver que Sakura lo seguía observando de la misma manera, sintió algo explotar dentro de él; su paciencia.

— ¡Lo siento! ¿sí?, siento haberte hecho pasar todo eso esa noche — gritó levantándose de una manera algo brusca de su asiento llamando la atención de todo mundo — ¡Perdón, soy un idiota y lo admito!

— … — ¡Vaaaya! ¿Ese en realidad era Uchiha? Sí que era sorprendente ¿se quería disculpar, acaso? Bueno, no es que fuera una persona rencorosa, tal vez, sólo tal vez podría…

Sakura se levantó algo temblorosa de su asiento tratando de calmar al animalado pelinegro. Posó su pequeña mano en su hombro y lo palmeó un poco. Cuando consiguió la atención del chico le sonrió tímidamente y asintió con la cabeza, dando a entender que lo había perdonado.

Extrañamente, un pequeño calorcillo se coló en el pecho del pelinegro al verla así. Con una sonrisa, sin rencores, después de lo que había hecho y lo que haría. Por un momento se sintió la peor escoria, pero esfumó rápidamente ese sentimiento. El orgullo está por delante de cualquier cosa; lema Uchiha.

Ambos se sentaron cuando vieron que el profesor de trigonometría entraba al salón e inmediatamente se ponía a escribir en la pizarra.

— ¿amigos? — le susurró al oído el Uchiha y con una sonrisa algo extraña.

— … — Sakura lo miró un momento sin darse cuenta de las intenciones ocultas de su nuevo _amigo_, y estrechó la mano que le tendía, aceptando la propuesta.

.

Cuando la clase por fin hubo terminado, Sakura se despidió de su amigo y salió en busca de Sai. Necesitaba seriamente verlo, pues tras una larga sesión terapéutica consigo misma, había reunido el valor suficiente para tratar de preguntarle qué ocurría con él.

Extrañaba como era todo antes de mudarse, no era perfecto, pero al menos estaba bien. Se suponía que estaba aquí para mejorar, pero aunque había mejorado de cierta forma haciendo algunas amistades, todavía seguía sintiendo ese extraño hueco cerca de su corazón.

¿Qué era aquello que sentía? ¿Era la soledad o la depresión? Era cierto que múltiples veces había tratado de encontrar esa respuesta, pero era como si faltara una pieza. Como si faltara ese pequeño engrane que hace trabajar una gran máquina.

_¿Qué era?_

Cuando vio el inconfundible peinado de su amigo y su pálida piel de fantasma, se acomodó las orejas de su mochila y las apretó fuerte con las manos. Caminó con paso trémulo por el pasillo y cuando vio que lo estaba perdiendo decidió que era hora de correr.

Esta vez había tenido suerte por una vez en esta larga semana y pudo alcanzarlo antes de que pudiera huir completamente. Trató de frenar el paso pero el resbaloso piso de los pasillos dificultó su acción, por lo tanto derrapó y se estrelló en la ancha espalda del pelinegro.

Cuando este se dio vuelta, notó que su expresión era más fría de lo normal. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero trató de mantenerlas dentro, no quería parecer una bebé llorona y _débil_.

Lo vio dispuesto a darse la vuelta e irse, pero ella no le iba a dar la oportunidad, lo agarró de la manga de su saco y lo abrazó fuertemente, no importándole nada a su alrededor. Sintió que no resistiría el llanto cuando Sai empezó a empujarla lejos de sí.

— Sakura, ¿qué quieres? — le preguntó con un tono glacial. ¿Acaso no le importaba lo que ella sentía?

— … — no pudo reprimirlo más, así que empezó a sollozar audiblemente.

Sai se preocupó por la manera en que actuaba así que le preguntó — ¿Sakura, que pasa? ¿qué tienes? —

— … — se agachó en su sitio y sacó todo lo que estaba en su mochila, arrancó desesperada una hoja de un cuaderno y tomó su pluma con dibujitos.

Escribió en la hoja, casi rompiéndola con la punta de la pluma. _"¿Qué te pasa a ti? ¿Ya no te importo?"_ Le enseñó la hoja con los ojos rojos y sintiendo un horrible escozor muy conocido.

— No es eso… — dijo Sai sintiéndose culpable, ella estaba sufriendo, por él.

— … — Sakura lo sacudió de nuevo cuando se quedó en silencio, en serio quería saber que pasaba.

— Me quería alejar de ti — le dijo, sabiendo que desgarraría el corazón de la pelirosa, que de por sí se sentía sola.

— … — su cabeza le daba vueltas ¿Alejarse de… ella? ¿Por qué? Ella no quería que el se fuera, era su mejor amigo.

— No es por tí, ¿sí? Es sólo que, no puedo ser tu amigo más, ahora tengo una imagen — respondió nuevamente con un tono frío, sintiendo un gran nudo en su garganta.

— Ba… ka — ¡Dios! Quería decirle unas cantas verdades, pero simplemente, no podía, no quería. Las lágrimas que se habían secado cruzaron nuevamente su cara, con más abundancia.

Él mentía, nunca había sido así, si no lo era antes ¿por qué ahora sí? Debía haber algo más, de eso estaba segura.

— … — no trató de hacer algo más, si no quería que lo vieran con ella, sólo trataría de hablarle en casa, si podía. Recogió sus cosas con las manos temblorosas y dio la media vuelta abrazando su mochila como única protección.

— Sakura, por favor, no es para que te pongas así. Sakura… — la voz de Sai se fue haciendo lejana a medida que caminaba hacia la salida. Las lágrimas no habían parado de salir y no lo harían en un buen rato.

Pensó seriamente en salir de la escuela y no volver al día siguiente, y de hecho así lo hizo. Abrió la puerta de salida y el sol la encandiló por un momento, a pesar de no ver casi nada siguió caminando topándose con alguien.

Alzó la vista y ahí estaba nada más y nada menos que su más reciente amigo. Sasuke la vio con su indiferente mirada pero al verla así de desastrosa, adquirió un atisbo de preocupación. ¿Qué le habría ocurrido?

— Eh, Sakura ¿qué pasó? — le preguntó tomándola del brazo, pero ella hizo caso omiso al llamado y siguió caminando, con Sasuke detrás, enterrándole los dedos en el brazo.

— ¡Sakura! — le gritó volteándola hacia él.

— … — la pelirosa no le contestó, en cambio siguió llorando, aun más fuerte que antes.

— Ven aquí — la condujo casi a rastras fuera del instituto y por las calles, hasta que llegaron a un campo solitario de hierbas altas que se encontraba no muy lejos del edificio del cual habían salido.

Caminaron minutos varios por entre el alto pasto hasta estar alejados de la calle. Cuando Sasuke consideró que estaban lo suficientemente lejos, la miró a los ojos tratando de encontrar algo. Pero no había nada, pareciera que la luz que había en sus ojos se hubiera esfumado.

Las lágrimas corrían como ríos por sus mejillas, el nudo que sentía en su garganta era insoportable y tenía una creciente migraña asaltándola.

Su mente terminó por colapsar al sentir un cálido abrazo envolviéndola en medio de ese campo desolado. La impotencia y la sorpresa pudieron con ella, haciéndola doblar las rodillas. Sin duda hubiera caído de no ser por los fuertes brazos del azabache que la tenían sujetada de su estrecha cintura.

La colonia tan varonil que usaba el morocho traspasaron sus fosas nasales e inundaron sus pulmones con ese olor. Estaba segura de que no podría olvidar ese delicioso aroma en años.

Sasuke dobló las rodillas también, haciendo que ambos bajaran y terminaran sentados, todavía abrazados y con la hierba alta rodeándolos por doquier.

Sakura le tenía que decir un par de cosas. Digo, no es que se preocupara por ella, sólo quería ganarse su "_amistad_".

¿O no?

* * *

_¡DIOS! Volví y con todo jaja, enserio que estaba desesperada por escribir y heme aquí con la continuación de mi historia. La verdad es que esta vez quede más satisfecha con ella._

_Enserio muchísimas gracias por su paciencia, por sus comentarios, por leerla, por todo. Infinitas gracias. Espero que disfruten de la lectura._

_Creo que desde este capítulo veremos un gran avance en cuanto a la actitud de Sakura y bueno, quién sabe que pueda pasar, ni yo lo sé jaja._

_Nos vemos hasta la próxima actualización y no olviden su reviw;)_

_Ciao._


	10. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer applied**__._

**Notas: **_AU. Los personajes tienen entre 16 y 17 años en una ciudad ficticia de Japón de costumbres americanas (Porque no conozco ninguna que sea japonesa, ha, ha)._

**Advertencias: **_Creo que ninguna._

* * *

**Speechless**

_**·**_

_**Capítulo 8**_

_Sakura le tenía que decir un par de cosas. Digo, no es que se preocupara por ella, sólo quería ganarse su "amistad"._

_¿O no?_

**·**

**·**

Cuando Sakura había salido de su vista se sintió peor que escoria. Sabía que le había roto el corazón, que necesitaba a alguien y el la había jodido. Monumentalmente. Agachó la cabeza y caminó con expresión desolada por todo el pasillo sin importarle nada, ni siquiera cuando los brazos de una de sus_ amigas_ lo rodeaban por la cintura.

— ¿Qué ocurre Karin? — le preguntó el pálido chico a la pelirroja que lo abrazaba con demasiada fuerza.

— Oh, nada, sólo quería ver como estabas — dijo con un extraño tono de voz.

— Estoy perfectamente, ahora, déjame sólo — zafó su brazo del agarre de la chica y continuó camino hacia su salón de clases.

Karin lo observó con una mirada misteriosa y una sonrisa maliciosa. Después de todo, no tardaría mucho en sacar del mapa al chicle con patas. _Pan comido._ Se dijo, ensanchando su sonrisa aún más, si cabía.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sintió que la camisa del uniforme se pegaba a su cuerpo por el sudor y las lágrimas de Sakura, habían estado tanto tiempo así arrodillados, que ya no sentía las piernas, estaba seguro que le vendría un calambre cuando se parara.

Trató de levantarse, pero no pudo. Tal vez porque la pelirosa que recargaba su cabeza en su hombro no se movía. Movió su hombro un par de veces para que reaccionara, pero ella no hacía amago de moverse. Tomó su rostro con delicadeza y lo volteó, tratando de no sorprenderse al ver que estaba profundamente dormida.

Así como estaban, se quedó varios minutos observándola, era increíble como esa molesta mota rosada, cuando no hacía nada y parecía inconsciente podía llegar a ser hasta cierto punto ¿tierna?

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de apartar esos cursis pensamientos de su mente. Trató de pensar qué hacer con ella. No podía despertarla, o al menos no quería. Llevarla a la escuela o a su casa no era una opción. La escuela, obviamente no podía llevarla en brazos y dormida. Su casa, porque… no sabía donde quedaba. _Idiota_. Se dijo mentalmente.

Así que la única opción factible que se le ocurrió fue llevarla a su casa. Tenía que hacerlo, no la dejaría ahí tirada ni mucho menos, no era _tan_ insensible. La tomó de los hombros y como pudo trató de levantarse, pero como esperaba, el calambre se expandió rápidamente por sus dos piernas y cayó de nuevo de rodillas.

— Mierda — masculló entre dientes. Se sentó de nuevo, con las piernas estiradas y acomodó la cabeza de la pelirosa en su regazo. Sintió que ella se acomodaba un poco y suspiraba algo entre sueños mas no despertó.

Después de un rato, cuando sintió que el sol empezaba a calarle y sus piernas estaban en mejor estado, se levantó completamente y alzó a la pelirosa en brazos. Era casi tan liviana como una pluma. Sonrió de medio lado y se encaminó fuera del campo, siguiendo el camino a la escuela, donde había dejado su coche.

Trató de que nadie lo viera y sonrió triunfante cuando llegó a la puerta de su Porsche, abrió la puerta de atrás y acomodó a la pelirosa, para que quedara acostada a lo largo del sillón, se acomodó en el asiento del conductor y arrancó.

**·**

Hacía un par de horas que había llegado a su casa, que estaba completamente desierta. Recordó que su madre iría hoy a desayunar con algunas amigas y su hermano estaría hasta tarde en la universidad. Eso le daría algo de tiempo.

Bajó a la cocina a servirse jugo de naranja y casi suelta el vaso cuando iba de regreso al ver a su madre entrando por la puerta principal.

— ¡Mamá! ¿qué… — se aclaró la garganta al percibir el tono agudo de su voz — ¿qué haces aquí? — preguntó ahora con más calma.

— Oh, querido, fue una desgracia — dijo Mikoto con un tono dramático — la señora Himura comió algo que le hizo alergia y su cara se puso como una toronja, fue horrible.

— Ah —.

— Lo sé, una desgracia, pero… — la pelinegra lo pensó un poco más y se dio cuenta de que era lo que no encajaba ahí — ¿qué haces aquí Sasu-chan?

— Hmp. Me sentía mal — mintió con un tono algo mecánico. No podía decirle que estaba escondiendo a una chica arriba en su habitación.

— ¡Oh, mi pobre bebé! — gritó su madre de repente, abrazándolo asfixiantemente — ¿Pero que haces levantado? Anda a tu habitación, ya, ya.

— Estoy bien mamá — dijo el pelinegro rodando los ojos.

— Ve a tu habitación y recuéstate, por favor — Sí, más que petición era una orden y si Mikoto Uchiha ordenaba, es porque se hacía o se hacía.

— Está bien, iré a dormir — dijo, con la directa explícita de que no lo molestara.

Subió las escaleras casi corriendo, cuando llegó a su habitación, entró y con alivio se dio cuenta de que Sakura seguía dormida en su cama.

Se acercó lentamente a ella tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, cuando llegó a su cama, se sentó en el borde de ésta y observó con cuidado su rostro. Repasó primero su nariz, pequeña y algo respingona; sus pestañas eran largas y espesas y sus labios rosados y de un tamaño ideal.

Esa pequeña sensación reconfortante inundó su pecho una vez más y se sintió un animal al saber lo que le hacía. Lo que ella más necesitaba era un amigo, y él se estaba aprovechando de ello.

Un bostezo interrumpió sus pensamientos, rápidamente se dio cuenta de que había sido suyo. Observó una vez más la cama y a Sakura sobre ella y de repente se sentía de lo más cansado.

Se acomodó en la cama y se acercó a la pelirosa que descansaba en el centro de su colchón. Se arrimó un poco más a ella, rozando casi por completo su cuerpo, pasó uno de sus fuertes brazos por su cintura, abrazándola, tratando de no aplastarla mucho. Aspiró fuertemente y el olor de su cabello inundó sus sentidos.

Cerró los ojos lentamente, sintiendo como el sueño lo vencía, hasta que con cansancio, se quedó completamente dormido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Kibaaa! — gritó el ojiazul que venía caminando a un lado de un muchacho de cabello castaño.

— ¿Por qué jodidos gritas? Estoy a un lado de ti — Kiba golpeó en la nuca a Naruto. _Ese maldito odioso._

— Oh… cierto jaja — rió el chica sobando su nuca con la mano izquierda — ¿Has visto al teme?

— No, y no me interesa — dijo su acompañante poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— No tienes porqué ser grosero — recriminó Naruto viendo al castaño con ojos entrecerrados — Qué se le va a hacer.

Ambos siguieron caminando tranquilamente. Naruto viendo cualquier cosa que se cruzara en su camino y Kiba acariciando la lanuda mata de cabello de su Retriever.

— Na… Naruto-kun — ambos chicos se voltearon buscando la voz que había pronunciado el nombre del rubio. La apenada Hyuga estaba detrás de ellos acariciando un mechón de su azulado cabello tímidamente.

— Ah… ¡Hola, Hinata-chan! — gritó el rubio, estrechando a su amiga fuertemente entre sus brazos.

— Suéltala, zopenco, la vas a asfixiar — dijo Kiba mirando seriamente a Naruto.

— Ash, aguafiestas — murmuró el rubio entre dientes.

— Está bi-bien… Naruto-kun — sonrió Hinata.

— Y, ¿Qué haces por aquí Hinata-chan? — cuestionó con curiosidad el oji-azul.

— Oh… este… venía a comprar algunos encargos — dijo la chica casi en un susurro.

— En ese caso ¡Te acompaño! — dijo el rubio entusiasmado.

— No… no es necesario — dijo la pelinegra con un sonrojo notable en la cara, que pasó desapercibido por el rubio más no para cierto castaño.

— No hay problema, de veras — rezongó el rubio, esbozando una agradable sonrisa.

— Coff coff — Kiba fingió un "severo" ataque de voz, tratando de llamar la atención — Sigo aquí ¿saben? — dijo frunciendo el ceño.

— Ah, es cierto — dijo Naruto viéndolo con los ojos entrecerrados. _¿Qué trama?_

— Lo siento Kiba-kun — se disculpó Hyuga por su falta de atención.

— No te preocupes Hinata, ya me iba de todos modos — dijo el chico con un tono mosqueado.

— E… está bien, Kiba-kun — le dijo Hinata un poco apenada.

— Hasta luego, cachorro — se despidió Naruto con un tono burlón, haciendo que Inuzuka lo mirara casi con odio.

Después de algunos minutos de silencio, mientras veían a Kiba Inuzuka marcharse con su perro, Naruto dijo:

— Oye Hinata-chan, ¿qué era eso que tenías que comprar? —.

— Oh… al- algunos víveres, sólo eso — dijo ella con una sonrisita y con las mejillas encendidas.

— Está bien, entonces vamos — dijo un entusiasta rubio, respirando hondo y ofreciéndole el brazo en un acto de caballerosidad exagerada.

Hinata soltó una discreta risita y tomó el brazo que el chico le ofrecía, sintiéndose como si fuera una princesa y Naruto su príncipe. Como deseaba que eso sucediera.

Ambos chicos caminaron por la acera, entrelazando sus brazos y dejando que el escaso calor de otoño se pegara a sus cuerpos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— ¡Sasuke-chan! — gritó una escandalizada Mikoto.

Sí, después de que su hijo abandonó la estancia alegando que iría a dormir, se preocupó al verlo tan distraído, tal vez él pensara que no lo había notado, pero ella conocía a su hijito como la palma da su mano. Entonces, sin nada más que hacer, fue a preparar un poco de caldo de pollo con mucho tomate, como le gustaba a su Sasuke.

Había limpiado la casa un poco, pues le había dado el día libre a la muchacha que ayudaba con la limpieza. Después de limpiar y sacudir, fue a la cocina y sirvió el caldo en un gran plato. Su bebé necesitaba _un poco de calor y amor para curarse_. Ese era su lema.

Sonrió satisfecha al darle una probada y sin presumir, admitirse a sí misma que estaba delicioso. Subió las escaleras procurando no tirar nada y cuando llegó a la habitación de Sasuke, se abstuvo de tocar la puerta, pues no quería despertarlo.

¿Y qué se encontraba al entrar? Su pequeño hijito estaba dormido, sí. ¡Pero no estaba sólo! ¿Quién rayos era esa chica? ¿Qué hacía ahí, con su hijo, en su cama? Demasiadas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas para una alterada Mikoto. Así que hizo lo único que se lo ocurrió.

Gritar.

Sasuke se alzó sobresaltado al escuchar el grito que había soltado su madre, ¿qué diablos le sucedía? Pensó algo irritado. Inmediatamente, volteó a su lado, recordando que no estaba solo y se encontró con una somnolienta Sakura, que tallaba sus ojos, buscando aclarar su vista.

Y entonces, todo en la mente de Sasuke cuadró.

¡Diablos! Su madre odiaría a la mujer que descansaba a su lado.

No había persona más celosa y desconfiada que la dulce y neurótica de su madre, Mikoto Uchiha. Estaba claro, por la cara que tenía y la sopa que estaba esparcida por el suelo, que no dudaría en malinterpretar TODO.

¡Joder!

Se levantó rápido de la cama y trató de sacar a su madre de ahí lo más rápido que pudo, dejando a Sakura encerrada en su habitación, mientras trataba de hablar con su madre fuera.

— Sasuke-chan ¿quién es esa? — dijo su madre con una voz casi irreconocible por los celos. ¡Nadie le iba a quitar a su bebé! Esa bruja las iba a pagar. ¡Soñaba! Si creía que iba a poder amarrar a Sasuke con alguna excusa barata.

— Se llama Sakura, no hagas un escándalo ¿sí? — le dijo su hijo rodando los ojos. Lo que menos quería ahora era un drama.

— Pero Sasuke… ¿no ves que te está usando, sólo porque tú eres apuesto, buen mozo y altamente sociable? — dijo Mikoto inflando las mejillas, en un acto totalmente infantil.

— Madre, no seas exagerada — pidió el de cabello negruzco.

— Es la verdad ¿quién no haría eso, con un hijo como el que tengo? — dijo melodramáticamente, pellizcando la mejilla de su chiquitín.

En ese mismo instante, la puerta se abrió dejando ver la desarreglada figura de la chica que hasta hace momentos había estado durmiendo en la misma cama de Sasuke.

La chica sonrió al ver la tierna escena que Sasuke protagonizaba con la que, estaba segura, era su madre. Aunque, no cabía mucha posibilidad de duda, pues ambos eran idénticos.

Su madre a simple vista era hermosa. Su cabello era igual de negro que el de Sasuke, lacio y largo hasta un poco más debajo de la mitad de la espalda. Su piel se notaba un poco bronceada. Era alta y su postura delataba la elegancia y la gracia que poseía esa mujer.

Sasuke apartó rápidamente la mano de su madre lejos de sus mejillas, asegurando que el calorcillo que sentía en ellas no era por la vergüenza, sino por el pellizco que le habían dado.

Se dirigió a la chica y la tomó de los brazos, guiándola hacia donde estaba su madre, que lo observaba con algo de molestia y recelo.

— Madre, ella es Sakura Haruno, una amiga — presentó Sasuke a la pelirosa.

— Amiga eh… Un gusto — Mikoto alzó la barbilla y le lanzó una mirada altiva.

Sakura sonrió, sin notar la leve hostilidad de la mujer hacia ella.

— Entonces… nos vamos — masculló Sasuke, evitando alargar el incómodo momento, después de unos minutos de silencio donde su madre y Sakura se miraban fijamente.

— Está bien, ve con cuidado — se dirigió a Sasuke solamente, y antes de marcharse con un paso exageradamente orgulloso, le echó un último vistazo a la extraña chica de cabello rosa.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la salida de la gran casa, Sasuke con los nervios crispados por lo que había pasado y Sakura algo desorientada, al no saber como es que había llegado hasta ahí.

Sakura se adelantó, dio media vuelta y se detuvo, tratando de impedirle el paso a su amigo.

— ¿Qué? — le preguntó Sasuke con el ceño fruncido.

— … — Sakura lo miro por unos instantes e hizo una seña como si cargara un bolso invisible.

— Ah, está en el auto, vamos, te llevo — le informó el pelinegro apartándola bruscamente de su camino y siguiendo derecho a la gran puerta de roble.

Sakura lo siguió negando con la cabeza repetidamente, pero él simplemente no la vio.

Se dirigieron al auto de Sasuke con paso apresurado, el pelinegro levantó los seguros y abrió la puerta del copiloto esperando que la chica de cabello rosa se subiera. Al ver que sólo se quedaba ahí como tonta viéndolo con los brazos cruzados se impacientó.

— ¡Súbete! — le gritó, pero enseguida se arrepintió al ver como ella se encogía en miedo. Lo que menos quería es que le temiera, no lo… ¿soportaría?

— … — la chica se subió al lujoso auto sin rechistar, la amenazante voz y sus ojos llenos de alerta la convencieron de inmediato. ¿Ahora por qué estaba enojado? _Maldito bipolar_.

La chica se dio la vuelta buscando su mochila en el asiento y cuando la localizó la puso en sus piernas. Hizo caso omiso cuando el pelinegro abrió la puerta y se sentó frente al volante, giró la vista hacia la ventana y trató de contener las lágrimas. No estaba acostumbrada a que la trataran así sumándole el hecho de que era una llorona. Lo sabía, se lo habían dicho incontables veces.

— Sakura — Sasuke la llamó con un tono mucho más suave que el anterior.

El pelinegro suspiró con resignación al ver que no iba a voltear, y de nuevo se sintió culpable por comportarse como una bestiezota.

Puso el auto en marcha, sin saber a dónde dirigirse, era obvio que no sabía donde vivía Haruno. Pensó que lo mejor sería dirigirse al centro de la ciudad y de ahí, que ella le indicara hacia dónde ir.

El camino fue en extremo silencioso, solo sonaba el radio con una vieja canción romántica. Frustrado, cambió la estación, y al no encontrar nada mejor, puso su viejo disco de los _Rolling Stones_.

Paró cuando el semáforo indicó el rojo, cerca de la avenida principal. Estaba tan concentrado pensando en qué haría, que no escuchó que la pelirosa abría la puerta y salía apresuradamente de ahí. Volteó al escuchar el ruido del claxon, que le pitaba a una muchacha que corría en plena calle. No reaccionó hasta después de unos segundos, sabiendo que conocía esa silueta.

_Joder_.

Maniobró con el coche y lo dejó donde pudo. Inmediatamente, salió apresuradamente en busca de esa maldita mujer.

**·**

Había estado todo el camino conteniendo las lágrimas y sintiéndose como una tonta. Así que en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, salió corriendo del auto, en vista de que el pelinegro ni siquiera parecía estar en el mundo real.

Abrió la puerta y solo corrió. ¿A dónde? No sabía, solo quería estar lejos de ese chico que la hacía sentirse tan extraña. Se llevó un susto de muerte al ver las luces de un auto que se dirigía hacia ella, así que solo corrió más rápido.

Aminoró el paso cuando vio que estaba cerca del bar al que había ido el primer día que había llegado. Tsunade estaría encabritada, el sol se había ido y calculaba que eran al menos las 8 de la noche.

Tomó fuertemente las agarraderas de su mochila y caminó decidida, diciéndose a sí misma que recordaría el camino a casa en cuanto estuviera en marcha.

— ¿Vas sola? — la voz y el olor a alcohol le hicieron voltear, asustada.

— … — no respondió y se limitó a observar al viejo de cabello cano que estaba recargado en una pared.

— Hmm, parece ser que sí ¿necesitas compañía, linda? — dijo, para después largar una irritante carcajada que retumbó en los oídos de la chica.

Se dio la vuelta y trató de seguir su camino, ignorando los pasos que sabía que la seguían. Sin aviso, la rasposa mano del extraño la tomó de la muñeca, dándole la vuelta. Sintió el impacto de su gran mano en su mejilla y los besos en su cuello.

Abrió los ojos, sintiendo el ardor en su mejilla, dándose cuenta que la cara del extraño se había deformado, convirtiéndose en una cara delgadísima, con la nariz ancha y los ojos pequeños. El cabello canoso ahora era de un color atezado.

Ya no era el borracho desconocido que había estado recargado en la pared, no más, ahora era el despreciable que la había golpeado y maltratado en su infancia. Eichi Senju. El hermano del padre que la abandonó.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de alejar al su _tío_ y a los recuerdos de su mente, agitó las manos, manoteando a la persona que la sostenía.

— ¡Detente, suéltame! — gritó Sakura, con las lágrimas corriéndola y la garganta ardiéndole.

— Sakura, está bien — dijo Sasuke aturdido, por fin, había… hablado.

Sakura abrió los ojos y sólo observó los ojos negros de Sasuke Uchiha. No estaba el desconocido ni su tío, sólo ellos dos. Aturdida, volteó a todos lados y encontró al desconocido retorciéndose en el sucio piso de la calle.

Jamás se dio cuenta del momento en que Sasuke había llegado, furioso y golpeó al hombre que estaba casi encima de la pelirosa, ella lloraba y eso sólo aumentó su furia. Lo golpeó y tomó a la pelirosa, cobijándola en sus brazos cuando de la nada la chica se descontroló y le gritó.

Las palabras de la chica habían sonado desgarradas por el poco uso que le había dado a su garganta en los últimos años. La chica lloró de nuevo.

— Detenlo, Sasuke — lloró Sakura, enterrando la cabeza en su pecho, y repitiendo las palabras con voz amortiguada.

El azabache sólo atinó a abrazarla más fuerte y acariciar su cabello, repartiendo suaves besos en él. Pronto se vio en una encrucijada. ¿Detener a quién? ¿Al desconocido o se refería a alguien más? Tal vez, al desgraciado que había llamado Eichi.

Se dio cuenta que tener a la pelirosa llorando en sus brazos se estaba haciendo una costumbre, pero la pregunta que se planteó en su mente, le encogió el estómago y el pecho en dolor.

¿Por qué cosas había pasado esta chica, qué tanto daño le habían hecho?

**·**

**·**

_

* * *

Bieeen, y aquí estoy, actualizando y esperando que les agrade. Por fin, mi mente se ha aclarado y mi imaginación y creatividad salió a flote. Maldita._

_Jaja, está bien, sólo espero que disfruten la lectura y pues, creo que desde aquí, ahora sí empieza lo bueno;)_

_Nos vemos en la próxima actualización. Gracias._

_Ciao._


End file.
